Puzzling Signs and Symptoms
by ArtieFanFiction
Summary: An angry Gibbs. An ailing DiNozzo. A mutilated body of a Marine... Where will all this lead? Possible TIVA and JIBBS. But this is not the central theme of this story. Please REVIEW. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note :** Here's my new story. Please read and review soon. Thanks._

------------------------------------------------

As he opens his eyes, Anthony DiNozzo, knows that today is going to be one of those really long and difficult days. He also knows that he is going to be late without even looking at his watch. As he pushes himself up off the bed, his stomach protests and he rushes into his bathroom to avoid spilling his guts on the floor.

_That's the last time I spend a weekend eating sushi and drink so much saki! _Tony vows as he heaves and empties the contents of his stomach. As he stands up he realizes that his head is pounding just as badly as his tummy is aching. He forces himself to take a shower and it goes a small way towards clearing his head.

Once dressed, he makes his way to the kitchen and pops 2 aspirins into his mouth. Then he places the aspirin bottle into his jacket pocket before leaving for the office.

---------------------------------------------------

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs growls as he walks into the bullpen, coffee in hand and notices that Tony is not in yet. Ziva and McGee look at each other, both cursing Tony for putting Gibbs into one of his moods. Gibbs takes a deep swallow of his coffee, enjoying the flavour and aroma.

"Well?" Gibbs barks as he looks at Ziva and then at McGee. Just then the elevator dings and McGee says, "That's probably him now."

As the elevator doors open Tony pulls himself together and puts a smirk on his face.

"Hello Zee-vah, Probie." Tony says and then he sees Gibbs glaring at him.

"Boss, I .." Tony tries to apologize as he forces himself not to cradle his aching tummy.

"Can it! Next time you're late, don't bother coming in." Gibbs growls as his phone rings. Tony nods and then sits down at his desk. His stomach rolls and he gets up immediately to go to the head.

_What the hell's wrong with me today? _Tony wonders as he takes two more aspirins.

When he comes out of the head, he sees his team getting into the elevator. As he rushes into the elevator, Gibbs just glares at him. So he looks at McGee and Ziva to find out what's going on. They both stay quiet and ignore him.

Gibbs and McGee travel in a car while Ziva and Tony take the van. Tony's in too much pain to drive, but he knows that with Ziva driving his pain is probably going to increase exponentially.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Tony asks as Ziva drives.

"A dead marine was found in Shenandoah Park." Ziva replies.

"Oh no. Not a park case. That means there will be hiking and climbing and .." Tony complains feeling nauseous again.

"What's the matter with you Tony? Rough weekend?" Ziva grins. Tony pulls his face and looks straight ahead.

"ZIVA!!!" Tony shouts as Ziva swerves into the opposite lane and just narrowly misses hitting an oncoming car. As Ziva moves sharply back into her lane, Tony releases a heavy breath, which almost sounds like a gasp.

"Tony, are you okay?" Ziva asks, for the first time thinking that something might be wrong with him.

"Just concentrate on your driving Officer David!" Tony says sharply, as he feels the ache in his tummy change from an occasional throbbing to an insistent slicing pain just below his navel.

Ziva just glares at him but he ignores her. She becomes annoyed and looks away, driving even faster as she ignores him for the rest of the ride.

Tony feels his stomach roll again and discretely takes 2 more aspirins while thinking, _I should have called in sick today. Yeah, that's what I should have done!_

-------------------------------------------

_**Author's note :** Does Tony have a hangover? Or could it be something else..._

_I hope you liked it. Please review and stay tuned for the next Chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note :**_

_Thank you for all the great reviews. I love your feedback and it's inspired me to get this next chapter out asap._

_Enjoy…_

_And please keep those reviews coming. Thanks…_

-------------------------------------------

Tony and Ziva arrive at the park just a few minutes after Gibbs and McGee. A park ranger meets them, and informs them that the body is a 2 mile hike away and it's in a shocking state. He also informs them that the storm that's been threathening for the last few hours is due to hit the park in the next hour. Tony leans unassumingly against the van as he waits for his stomach to settle. That's when he realizes that his ears are ringing and he is feeling a bit weak. He shakes his head and takes a few deep breaths trying to clear his head.

"DiNozzo, McGee, grab the gear. Ziva, you're with me." Gibbs says coffee in hand, as they start following the ranger. As Tony's head clears a bit, he goes to the back of the van. His stomach is still twisted in knots and his head is still aching so he takes 2 more aspirins just before McGee rounds the back of the van. McGee notices that Tony is a bit pale and breathing deeply but a bit rapidly. He puts it down to Ziva's unique driving style. Tony grabs the lighter bag, leaving the heavier one for McGee. McGee frowns, but takes the bag and follows Tony who seems to be moving a bit slower than usual.

"Tony, you okay?" McGee asks as he walks next to Tony.

"I'm fine. Go ahead Probie. I'm checking the trail for any evidence that may have been dropped." Tony makes an excuse as he hooks his hand onto his belt and discretely holds his aching stomach.

"How do you know what you're looking for if you haven't seen the crime scene yet?" McGee asks.

Tony looks at him with annoyance in his eyes and says sharply, "Well, that's why I'm the senior field agent. I know what to look for. Now you better move it Probie, unless you want Gibbs to bite your head off."

McGee moves off in a huff thinking that Tony will pull rank on him every chance he gets.

As soon as McGee is out of sight, Tony holds his stomach and doubles over in pain. _Damn it, what the hells wrong with me? It feels like someone's taking a drill to my navel! _Tony moans. Just then Ducky and Palmer come up the trail, with the gurney on hand. Tony takes a deep breath and pretends to be looking at something on the ground.

"Anthony, whatever are you doing?" Ducky asks.

"I thought that I saw a scrap of material on the ground, but it was nothing." Tony lies as he stands upright and puts his bag on the gurney. Ducky notices that Tony looks rather pale and he has a fine sheen of perspiration on his brow. Ducky approaches him and places a steadying hand on his shoulder and asks, "Are you okay, Anthony?"

"I'm great Ducky. Let's go before Gibbs has an aneurysm." Tony says as he deliberately walks behind Ducky and Palmer, trying desperately to keep up with them.

-----------------------------------------------

At the scene, Gibbs frowns at the sight in front of him. Ziva and McGee look shocked at what they see.

The male officer is lying on his back, naked and sliced open from his neck to his pelvis. The only way that they know that he is an officer, is because his ID card is lying next to him. There is blood all around the body indicating that the murder took place in this spot.

What the team finds more disturbing is the fact that the officer's intestines have been removed and wrapped around his neck like a noose. It also looks like a few of his organs are missing. His eyes are open but his eyeballs are nowhere to be seen. The body is surrounded by a ring of leaves and a long, brownish-red bird's feather is sticking out from his chest cavity. McGee swallows convulsively as Ziva shakes her head and then proceeds to take photos.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs shouts as he looks up from the body and notices that DiNozzo hasn't arrived yet.

As Gibbs finishes his coffee and squashes the cup and stuffs it into his jacket pocket, he sees Ducky and Palmer arriving with the gurney. Then he notices Tony strolling slowly behind them. _You chose the wrong day to piss me off, DiNozzo! _Gibbs thinks as he stands up.

"DiNozzo, should I start looking for a new Senior Field Agent since you're clearly not interested in this job anymore." Gibbs growls as he stands nose to nose with Tony.

Tony flinches and moves backwards a step as he says, "Sorry, Boss. I thought I saw something on the trail."

"Yeah, so what was it?" Gibbs growls. Ziva and McGee look at each other and decide to keep doing their jobs and to keep out of Gibbs' way.

_Tony you've really stepped into it this time. Gibbs is going to rip you apart. _Ziva thinks. Ducky thinks that Gibbs is being rather harsh with Anthony, but he doesn't say anything.

"It turned out to be nothing." Tony says, trying to keep his voice even. He doesn't look at anyone as he doesn't want to see their reactions to Gibbs' treatment of him.

"Yeah, you seem to be turning up nothing on a regular basis." Gibbs says as he turns away and reveals the mutilated corpse.

"Sketch the scene and then I want you and McGee to cover a 10 yard radius around the body. Ziva, are you done with the photos?" Gibbs asks. When she nods, he says, "Bag and tag everything around the body. Hurry people the storm is almost here. Ducky, what can you tell me?" Gibbs asks as he kneels down next to the ME.

"Just when you thought you've seen it all, something like this turns up." Ducky says as he shakes his head.

"Got a time of death for me, Duck?" Gibbs asks.

"Oh dear, that's going to be rather difficult Jethro, seeing as how his liver's been removed. I think that we need to get Officer … Derricks back to the van quickly, before the storm breaks. That is if you want to save any evidence for Abby to work on." Ducky says.

"Okay, get him out of here." Gibbs orders. As he turns around he finds Tony still standing next to Ducky, holding his stomach and staring in horror at the body.

The blood, gore and smell of the scene, combined with Tony's already delicate constitution, all work to make him lightheaded and extremely nauseous. His stomach twists violently sending a stabbing pain through his abdomen and before he realizes it, he throws up a mere 15 inches from the dead Officer's left foot.

Everyone looks at him in stunned silence. Tony is horrified and moans out in pain and embarrassment. McGee and Ziva are shocked. Ducky is concerned. But Gibbs is fuming.

Tony avoids meeting Gibbs' glare.

"You've just contaminated my bloody crime scene. Get the hell out of here!" Gibbs barks as he throws his hands up in the air and walks away in disgust. Then he turns back and growls, "I want a complete background check on Officer Derricks when I get back to the office. And DiNozzo this is your last chance so don't screw it up!" With that Gibbs starts walking the perimeter, ignoring everyone.

"Timothy, Mr. Palmer, please prepare our officer for transport back to the van. Come along, Anthony." Ducky says as he can see how embarrassed and upset Tony is. Tony feels so miserable, that he just nods his head and follows Ducky. Palmer and McGee place the body into the body bag on the gurney, after Ziva bags the feather.

The pain in Tony's navel gets worse and seems to be spreading to his right side and his head starts pounding. He realizes that he is even feeling a bit hot. _Well making an ass of yourself in front of your team and your Boss, who's already mad at you, will make anyone a bit hot under the collar_.Tony admits as he follows Ducky and Jimmy back to the van.

"Mmm Boss, so do we have to bag DiNozzo's puke too?" McGee asks as he and Ziva shudder.

"What do you think, McGee?" Gibbs snaps as lightening flashes through the sky.

"Yes, we must." Ziva replies as she kneels next to McGee and covers her nose, as they bag the puke. They then hastily turn back to bagging the leaves.

_What the hell's going on with you DiNozzo? _Gibbs wonders just as the first rain drops start to fall.

---------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_Poor Tony…. Are things going to get worse? _

_And where will the investigation into the Officer Derricks mutilated body lead to?_

_Stay tuned to find out and please review this chapter. Thanks…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note :** _

_Thank you for all the fantastic reviews. You guys are great!_

_Sorry about the few spelling errors. I will make sure to run a spell check before posting any new chapters. _

_Here's the latest installment. Please review ASAP and Enjoy!!!!_

---------------------------------------------

"Pack it up you two and let's go." Gibbs instructs McGee and Ziva a few minutes later, as the rain starts coming down in earnest. McGee and Ziva rush to do Gibbs' biding and then all three of them move quickly back towards the vehicles.

As they come down the trail, they see Ducky and Tony. Tony is doubled over and throwing up again. As Gibbs reaches them he asks Ducky, "What's wrong with him?"

"He insists that it's just hangover." Ducky replies sounding skeptical. Gibbs nods indicating that he understands what Ducky is trying to say. He tells Ducky, McGee and Ziva that they should continue to the vehicles and he and DiNozzo will catch up to them shortly.

The pain in Tony's stomach is radiating from his navel to his right side. His head is throbbing and his breathing's laboured. Gibbs rubs Tony's back as he heaves once more. Tony looks up and is surprised and unnerved by the combination of concern and annoyance on Gibbs' face. As he straightens up while still holding his stomach, Gibbs pulls his arm across his shoulders and helps him the rest of the way to the car. Tony is grateful for the support, because he knows that without it he would end up on the ground.

Once they're back at the car, Gibbs helps DiNozzo into the passenger seat of the sedan and then he goes to talk to McGee and Ziva.

"Get back to the office and get Abby to start processing the evidence. Ziva I want Officer Derrick's background dissected and McGee get an address, phone records, bank records, everything you can find on him. When I get back to the office, we'll go and have a look at his apartment." Gibbs says.

"What about Tony? Is he going to be okay?" Ziva asks.

"I'll take care of him." Gibbs replies as he makes his way over to Ducky. McGee and Ziva frown surprised that Gibbs hasn't asked one of them to take care of Tony.

--------------------------------

In the meantime, Tony decides to take 2 more aspirins. He suspects that that may be a bad idea but the pounding in his head is just too much. As he rests his head back again the head rest, his stomach continues to cramp and spasm. Although he is soaking wet, he feels like he's burning up.

_This is the worst hangover I've ever had. Or could this be something else? A stomach bug or food poisoning. Great! That would mean a trip to the damn hospital. I've got to get through the next hour or so without Gibbs finding out how bad it is. _Tony moans as he thinks about how much he hates hospitals and how Gibbs will force him to be checked out if he continues to be ill.

--------------------------------

"Duck, I need a time and cause of death and a list of all missing organs. Also get Abs to work on tracing the bird's feather and anything else you may find inside our dead officer." Gibbs says.

"Jethro, after working with you for over 10 years, I know exactly what you need and by when you need it. So rest assured that I will have answers for you, once you've taken care of young Anthony. I think a trip to the ER would not be out of order, considering that he could be dehydrated from all the vomiting." Ducky says and Gibbs nods as Jimmy starts the van.

When Gibbs gets back to the car, he notices that Tony is still cradling his stomach and he looks flushed.

"Looks like you've got the mother of all hangovers, DiNozzo."

"Sorry Boss. I don't plan on having saki and sushi with wasabi ever again." Tony replies as he tries to stifle a moan of pain.

"DiNozzo, you sure this is just a hangover?" Gibbs asks, waiting for Tony to admit that it is something more.

"Yeah Boss. I just need it to work out of my system." Tony lies praying that it isn't something else.

-------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs drives a bit slower, taking DiNozzo's condition into account and Tony really appreciates this. A few minutes later, Tony groans, "Mmm, Boss you need to pull over." Gibbs looks over at Tony and sees the greenish tinge to his skin and pulls over immediately. Tony opens the door and leans out as he heaves and vomits the last remains of the previous night's supper. As he leans back into his seat, Gibbs looks at his face. What he sees propels him into action. There is a trickle of blood running down the side of Tony's mouth.

"Tony, close the door." Gibbs calmly but firmly says.

Tony feels like he has just been through a tumble drier, on high speed and he can taste the blood in his mouth.

"It's more…. more than …. just a…. hangover. Isn't it…. Boss?" Tony asks as Gibbs wipes his mouth.

"You think DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks. "Tell me what it feels like and don't even think about lying to me." Gibbs orders as he puts the car into gear and speeds off.

"Head's… bursting …. Stomach's cramping. Fever …. Can't catch …..my breathe…." Tony moans as he breathes deeply but rapidly.

"When were you planning in telling me all of this? After you passed out?" Gibbs growls in frustration as he drives faster.

"Sorry," Tony takes a deep gasping breath.

"Boss" He takes another deep gasping breath.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs tries to interrupt.

"Thought." The gasping changes to wheezing.

"It was" more wheezing.

"A hang…" Tony tries to say as he's breathing becomes more erratic and laboured.

"Tony, calm down." Gibbs says as he can see that Tony is starting to hyperventilate.

"Can't…… Breathe……" Tony gasps and hisses as he holds his chest and looks like his gagging.

"Can't……" He moans as his passes out.

"Damn it DiNozzo." Gibbs growls as he speeds towards Bethesda Hospital. He calls Ducky and tells him to meet them there.

------------------------------------------------

When they arrive at the hospital, DiNozzo is immediately rushed into a trauma unit. He is still unconscious but holds his stomach as he moans out in pain.

"What were his symptoms?" An attractive brunette dressed in hospital greens asks Gibbs.

"He said that his stomach was cramping. He threw up 3 times that I know of, the last time with blood. He also complained about having a headache." Gibbs says.

"Anything else?" She asks.

"Fever and he hyperventilated before passing out." Gibbs replies as he notes that the woman has lovely hazel green eyes and full red lips.

"Okay, you can wait in the waiting room and we'll give you an update as soon as we can." She says as she turns toward DiNozzo.

"Not on your life, Nurse…." Gibbs says.

"Dr Johnson, he's pressures down and he is in respiratory distress." one of the nurses shouts as she tries to hold an oxygen mask over Tony's face. Tony gasps and moans in pain.

"Sally, let's intubate him now. Get an IV going and get me the ultrasound unit stat." Dr Johnson says as she turns back to Gibbs.

"Doctor Johnson. I prefer to wait here." Gibbs says not even apologetic about assuming that she was a nurse. She smiles and the proceeds with clearing Tony's airway and inserting a respiratory tube down his throat.

"Ann, get a full blood workup on him. Mr. Gibbs, do you know if he took anything for his headache or stomach ache?" Dr Johnson asks.

"He's got a bottle of aspirin in his pocket and its half empty." Sally says as she removes Tony's clothes. Another nurse wheels the ultrasound unit into the room as Ann draws blood.

"Do a tox screen for aspirin poisoning." Dr Johnson orders as she places her hands gently onto the right side of Tony's abdomen. He immediately moans out and tries to rolls over into a fetal position. The nurses hold him down so that Dr Johnson can do the ultrasound scan.

"It's acute appendicitis. See the bulging over there." Dr Johnson says as she points at the ultrasound unit's screen so that Gibbs can see the swelling.

"Prep an OR stat. It's not perforated yet but it could go at any moment. Mr. Gibbs do you know who's listed as Mr DiNozzo's next of kin? I need them to sign the waiver for the surgery." Dr Johnson asks as she makes notes into DiNozzo's file.

"I am. I'll sign it." Gibbs replies as he realizes how harsh he was with Tony earlier that day. _Damn it Tony, Why didn't you tell me you were so ill? Probably because I wouldn't have paid attention anyway! _Gibbs realizes just what a bastard he is.

"Mr Gibbs, Are you okay?" Dr Johnson asks noting that Gibbs's clothes are as damp as Mr DiNozzo's.

"I'm fine." Gibbs replies curtly.

"Do you know if Mr. DiNozzo is allergic to anything?" Dr Johnson asks noting that Gibbs is quite upset.

"He's not allergic to anything. How long will the procedure take?" Gibbs asks as the nurses wheel Tony out of the trauma unit and take him to the OR.

"If he's appendix doesn't perforate and there is no leakage or overflow into the abdominal cavity, we should be done within an hour. If it does perforate, it will likely take 2 to 3 hours and his recovery period will be much longer. One of my nurses will keep you updated on our progress."

"What about the aspirin poisoning?" Gibbs asks as he remembers that she is running a blood test for that.

"Let's deal with the appendix right now. As soon as the blood results are out, and if it indicates an aspirin overdose, we will start him on meds to prevent further aspirin absorption." Dr Johnson says as she can see how concerned Gibbs is about Tony.

"In the meantime I suggest that you change out of your wet clothes and grab yourself a cup of coffee and then wait in the OR waiting room. I wouldn't want you to end up getting pneumonia or something." Dr Johnson says.

"But that could be interesting, if you are the Doctor that will be treating me." Gibbs replies and realizes that he is flirting with her.

"Ah. So you would be interested in my treating you? How about you change into something warm and dry for now and I'll give you a once over anyway just to make sure you're okay." Dr Johnson replies with a sexy smile.

"Sounds good, Dr Johnson." Gibbs replies as he looks into her eyes.

"Megan." She replies and then leaves for the OR.

"Megan." Gibbs smiles as he appreciates the view of her nicely proportioned backside as she walks away.

Just then Ducky arrives and asks, "Jethro, where is Anthony? What's wrong with him?"

Gibbs looks at Ducky and thinks. _I should smack the back of my head for becoming so sidetracked by Megan, that I almost forgot the main reason I'm here._

Gibbs fills Ducky in on everything that he knows so far. Then he takes his kitbag of clothes from Ducky and goes and changes into an NCIS issue jumpsuit. Once changed he and Ducky make there way to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. They discuss Tony and his stubborn refusal to tell them what was wrong with him.

Gibbs says, "If DiNozzo ever tries to hide something like this from me again, I will kill him myself."

"Jethro, he will be fine and you will give him time to recover before you even think about reprimanding him." Ducky says, understanding how concerned Gibbs is about Tony.

They stare at each other for a second longer and then Gibbs grabs a fresh cup of coffee and they make their way to the OR waiting room to await the outcome of the surgery.

-----------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_That's it for now. Stay tuned to see how Tony fares through the surgery and also find out what the rest of the team uncover with the investigation…_

_Please review this chapter. Thanks…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note :_**

Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate your comments. They keep me motivated and inspired to update on a regular basis. So please keep those comments coming.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to review soon…

----------------------------------------

Back at the NCIS lab, as Abby looks at the photo's from the crime scene she exclaims, "What's with the circle of leaves and the feather in his chest. This looks so hinky."

"Yes Abby. That's exactly what we thought when we were out there. Now analyze all of this and have something for us within the hour." Ziva says as she places the evidence bags on Abby's table.

"Ziva, I do know what my job is. I mean I have been doing it for the last few years you know. And Gibbs is the only one that can demand result within an hour." Abby says as she becomes annoyed with Ziva's tone of voice.

"That's exactly what I meant. Gibbs will want results within an hour. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower and then I will be at my desk unburying Officer Derricks past." Ziva continues.

"I think you mean uncovering. You said unburying." McGee corrects. Ziva just rolls her eyes.

"I have a friend who's into voodoo and other tribal forms of medicine. He's also studied various rituals from around the world. The way this body has been mutilated and laid out indicates some kind of ritual. I'll get him to check out these photos. Maybe he'll be able to identify the scene and the ritual that was performed. He might also be able to identify the bird's feather." Abby says as she uploads the photo and e-mails it to her friend.

"I'll start running Officer Derricks' phone and bank records. I should have a few hits by the time I get out of the shower." McGee says as he turns around to leave.

"Hey, where are Tony and Gibbs?" Abby asks.

"Abs, Tony isn't well and Gibbs is taking care of him." McGee says and then he waits for Abby's outburst.

"What!!! Tony is ill! So ill that Gibbs is taking care of him! And you waited until now to tell me." Abby says as she glares at McGee.

"Abby, calm down! Tony just has a very bad hangover." Ziva says as she tries to defend McGee.

Abby stares from Ziva to McGee with narrowed eyes as she calls Gibbs' phone. It goes straight to voicemail. Ziva and McGee know that neither of them would have the guts to just pick up the phone and demand answers from Gibbs. But then again Abby and Gibbs have a very different sort of relationship. And Gibbs would let Abby get away with almost anything.

"Damn it Gibbs. You need to learn to charge your phone. Adapter. Phone. Power point. Charge!" Abby growls in frustration as she proceeds to dial Tony's number. It rings twice before being answered. Abby puts it on speaker so that Ziva and McGee can hear the conversation.

"Gibbs." Gibbs answers DiNozzo's phone.

"Gibbs, Where's Tony? What's wrong with him? And why is your phone off? And don't tell me that you forgot to charge it? Now let me speak to Tony." Abby rattles off.

"I can't Abs." Gibbs replies.

"Why not? Is he sleeping? Is he at your place? What's wrong with him?" Abby asks as she starts to get really worried.

"Abby, DiNozzo's in surgery." Gibbs replies. McGee and Ziva do a double take.

"Oh no! What did you do to him?" Abby shouts.

At the same time Ziva says, "But he said that it was a hangover."

And McGee asks, "How can a hangover lead to surgery?"

Then they hear a shrill whistle from Gibbs followed by, "DiNozzo is in surgery due to acute appendicitis and a possible aspirin overdose. That's all I know so don't ask for more. And get back to working on the case. I want answers when I get back." Gibbs barks and then hangs up.

"Only Tony could get himself into so much trouble." Ziva says as she leaves the lab.

"Tim, he'll be okay, won't he." Abby asks as she moves into McGee's arms.

"Tony's strong and he always gets through these sorts of things. He'll be fine. Now the best thing we can do is get back onto the case." McGee replies as he hugs Abby close for a second longer.

"You're right. Gibbs is probably worried sick about Tony right now. But the minute Tony's in the clear, Gibbs will be all over us for answers and we better have something for him." Abby says as she moves out of McGee's arms and starts opening the various evidence bags. McGee notices that Ziva has left and so he also makes his way to the showers.

---------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital, Gibbs looks at his watch for the 20th time and then continues to pace the waiting room. The room is small with 6 uncomfortable wooden chairs and a fake plant in the corner. It doesn't have a window and the lighting is dull and inadequate. It does however have an excellent coffee machine.

"Jethro, please sit down. You're wearing this rather dreadful carpet out." Ducky says.

"It's been almost 90 minutes. Can't you go and find out what's going on?" Gibbs asks as he finishes his 4th cup of coffee.

"Jethro, calm down and go easy on the coffee. I'll go and see what I can find out." Ducky says as he stands up.

As soon as Ducky leaves the room, Gibbs immediately proceeds to pour himself another dark, strong cup of coffee.

---------------------------------------------

At the same time, halfway across town, in a rented house, 6 black men sit around a coffee table and speak in a gruff foreign language.

"_Derricks is dead. Now we have 4 more to kill." The leader says as he takes a knife to the human heart lying in the middle of the coffee table._

"_Yes, Inkosi. We will make these pigs pay for what they have done!" A second man says as he looks at the other organs lying in front of them._

"_But how do we handle the American Police?" A third one asks._

"_We will kill whoever comes in our way, whether they be the police, military or government."_

"_Yes Inkosi!" They answer in unisons._

"_Pack these eyes and sent them home so that our people will know that we have been victorious." Inkosi says as a 4th man picks up the eyes and places them inside a small box. He them places the box into the belly of a brass stature. This he then wraps in bubble wrap and brown paper before placing it into a box. This box is then nailed shut._

"_Good. Now let us plan the demise of Benson. I want to hear he's screams as I cut him from his throat down to his manhood. He must die tonight!"_

_All the men cheer in approval and then they proceed with planning Benson's death._

---------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital, Gibbs has two more cups as he waits Ducky to get back. He is worried and agitated.

"Well, is he out of surgery yet? Damn it, what the hell's taking so long?" Gibbs impatiently asks when he hears the waiting room door opens. His back is facing the door as he continues to prepare yet another cup of coffee.

"Yes, Mr Gibbs. Mr DiNozzo is out of surgery." A woman says. Gibbs spins around and sees Dr Johnson taking a seat. She pulls the surgical cap off her head and shakes her lovely, long brown hair loose, allowing it to fall around her shoulders in disarray. With her hair a bit mused and caressing her generous breasts, she looks quiet … sexy. This thought flashes through Gibbs' mind within a nanosecond and he takes a deep swallow of coffee to cover his reaction.

_The stress of everything must be getting to me if I'm finding excitement in such an innocent action. _Gibbs thinks.

Gibbs reaction doesn't go unnoticed by Megan. But she doesn't respond to it, instead thinking about what she is about to tell him about his agent. Just then Ducky walks in and sees the Doctor and Gibbs. He senses some kind of tension in the room but puts it down to Gibbs' concern about Tony.

"So how is young Anthony doing?" Ducky asks.

"Dr Johnson, this is Dr Mallard. He works with us." Gibbs says. Then he looks at her waiting for her to continue.

"There were complications." Dr Johnson says as she looks from Gibbs to Ducky.

Gibbs just closes his eyes for a second as he sighs. _Of course there would be complications. With DiNozzo there always are!_

Ducky takes a seat and says, "Oh dear. Please continue Doctor."

---------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note :_**

That's all for now!

Please review soon and stay tuned to find out what's happened to Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note : _

_Thank you once again for all the reviews and pointers. I love them. Since I knew that you wouldn't survive too long without the next chapter, I've worked extra hard to get it out today._

_A few of you indicated that you felt the Gibb/Megan angle was distracting from the main plot. Please read this chapter and I'm sure you will enjoy the change in this area._

_Get ready to find out what's wrong with Tony. Enjoy and remember to review… Thanks!_

--------------------------------------------------

Back at NCIS head quarters, Abby calls McGee to find out if there is any news from Gibbs about Tony. McGee confirms that there's no news yet. He also tells her that the Director has assigned Cassie to their team to help out until DiNozzo recovers.

As Abby puts her phone down it rings again.

"The lab. Abby Scuito speaking." Abby says as she answers the phone.

"Hey Abby. It's Vaughn."

"Hey, what do you have for me?" Abby asks as she spins back to her computer.

"This photo you sent me is really freaky. I can tell you that it is definitely in line with a North African ritual killing." Vaughn says.

"I knew it had to be something like that." Abby says as she hits her hand on the desk. "Don't hold back on me now Vaughn. I need details so spill it." Abby continues.

"Okay. The missing organs will probably serve as trophies. If you sent me a list of all the missing organs I will be able to tell you more. I'm also tracing the feather and should have something in a few hours." Vaughn says.

"What about the placement of the body?" Abby asks.

"Abby try to look at the photo from an aerial view." Vaughn says.

"Okay." Abby says as she punches a few keys on her computer.

"Wow. He looks like an X or a target. Almost like on a dart board. And it looks like the bulls eye could be his abdomen, from where his intestines were removed." Abby surmises.

"Exactly! I'll call you later when I have some more info. Stay cool." Vaughn says as he hangs up.

Abby immediately calls autopsy and Jimmy answers.

"Jimmy I need a list of all the organs our dead officer is missing and I need it now."

"Mmm, Abby I'll get you the list within the next half an hour. I just need to make sure that I haven't left anything out of my report. This is the first time Dr Mallard's left me to do a whole autopsy on my own and I can't screw it up." Jimmy whines.

"Oh Jimmy, just hurry up and get me what I want." Abby says and hangs up.

Then Abby goes up to the bullpen and shares the information that she has gained from Vaughn with McGee, Ziva and Cassie.

-----------------------------------------------------------

At the rented house, Inkosi and his 5 cohorts, prepare to leave the house. They have 2 kit bags filled with numerous sharp and deadly implements. They continue to speak in their gruff native language.

"_You are sure that Benson will be at his home alone this evening?" Inkosi asks as he gets into a dark SUV._

"_Yes, Inkosi. He has no family and he lives in a filthy, dilapidated house just within the city limits. It used to be some kind of military housing." Dangari, the second in charge says._

"_Let us depart now. I want to observe this pig before we extract our justice." Inkosi says._

"_Yebo Inkosi." Tsolo, Pele, Mnitwe and Bathina simultaneously say._

Then all the men get into the SUV and they drive towards their next victim's home.

-----------------------------------------

Back at the hospital Gibbs and Ducky wait for the Doctor to continue. The tension in the room is palatable. _How bad can it be? _Gibbs worries.

"I'm afraid, Mr DiNozzo's appendix perforated just as we got into his abdominal cavity. We were able to limit the outpouring of stomach contents but he could still develop peritonitis." Dr Johnson says as she twines her fingers.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gibbs snaps as he looks at Ducky to decode what Dr Johnson has said.

"His appendix ruptured and now he could develop an infection in his peritoneum, the lining that protects his intestines. This is because the stomach juices will irritate and inflame the lining of the stomach and it could even course blisters. Go on Doctor." Ducky says.

"We have inserted drainage tubes and an NG tube to deal with this and to clean out the abdominal cavity." Dr Johnson continues as she starts to twirl a ring on one of her fingers.

"Can't you people talk in laymen terms so that everyone can understand. It sounds like you've changed DiNozzo's plumbing and that makes no sense to me!" Gibbs growls as he becomes annoyed with the medical jargon. Dr Johnson looks at Gibbs understanding the fear and frustration he must be feeling.

Ducky quickly intervenes, "Jethro calm down. All Dr Johnson is saying is that drainage tubes have been placed into Anthony's abdomen to remove any stomach content that might still be in there. An NG tube is a nasogastric tube inserted through a nostril, down the oesophagus into the stomach. It sucks out the stomach juices, so that they will not leak into the compromised stomach cavity."

"Oh, so that's all it is. No big deal." Gibbs sarcastically says as he feels a bit queasy imagining how Tony will feel about all of this. Ducky looks sharply at Gibbs, surprised that he is not keeping his frustrations under wraps like usual.

Dr Johnson continues, "I have him on fluids for the dehydration and a cocktail of antibiotics to help with the peritonitis as well as the effects of the surgery. He is also still on a ventilator." She continues to twirl the ring on her finger. Gibbs notices this and realizes that it a wedding band on the ring finger of her left hand. This irritates him even more. _Why the hell do you lead a man on when you're already spoken for? Women! They're the most contrary creatures on the planet._

Gibbs takes a deep breathe as he gets his mask of control back into place. Then he asks, "What about the aspirin overdose?"

"Mr DiNozzo has 8 times the recommended dose of Aspirin in his system. That aggravated his vomiting and likely worsened his headache and stomachache."

"So how are you treating that?" Ducky asks. Gibbs stands up and starts pacing. The effect of too much coffee in his system is helping to make him agitated. And Tony's endless list of medical complications is giving him a headache.

"We are working on preventing further aspirin absorption by giving him activated charcoal and upping his fluids. Mr. Gibbs, are you okay?" Dr Johnson asks as she notices that Gibbs is becoming quite irritable and restless and he is rubbing his forehead.

"I'm fine. Is that all or do you have more to tell us?" Gibbs asks gruffly as he continues to pace.

"We're using alkaline diuresis to alter the chemical state of Mr DiNozzo's blood and to help the kidneys to flush the salicylate, that is, the active ingredient in aspirin, out of his system. We are also giving him sodium bicarbonate to reduce the acidity of his blood and urine. We have a catheter in place to monitor his urine output and we'll monitor the pH of his urine on a regular basis. It will indicate how quickly the salicylate is being removed from his body." Dr Johnson says.

"Good, that's an excellent treatment plan." Ducky says and Dr Johnson smiles.

"How long will it take for DiNozzo to come out of this? Because he will come out of this! " Gibbs states unsure of what exactly DiNozzo's prognosis is.

"The next 24 hours will be critical. Aspirin depresses the nervous system. That is, it reduces blood pressure and affects the functioning of all organs, slowing them down. Plus there could be other complications what with the risk of peritonitis and any other infections associated with abdominal surgery. I'm sorry that I can't give you more positive news at this time."

"What is the worst that could happen?" Gibbs asks as he stops pacing and looks from Ducky to Dr Johnson.

"He could end up with multiple organ failure and if it affects his brain he could lapse into a coma." Dr Johnson says as Ducky nods in agreement.

Gibbs rubs his forehead and runs his hand over his face before asking in a hoarse voice, "Where is he now? I want to see him."

"He is in the ICU ward. You can see him but only for a few minutes. He is sedated so that we can flush the salicylate out of his system without causing him to go into convulsions." Dr Johnson says as she stands up.

"Thank you Doctor." Ducky says.

Gibbs precedes them out of the room as he makes is way to the ICU ward. He blinks his eyes a few times as he tries to get the moisture in them under control.

----------------------------------------------

_Author's note : _

_That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think about it. I'm sure that you know by now that your reviews are like a heady drug for me._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter in which we will be visiting DiNozzo in the ICU ward … and there will most likely be a new development in the case…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you for all the reviews. You guys are fantastic!!! _

_Regarding the tense in which I write, I just want to say that I want you as a reader to feel that everything is unfolding at this moment with you a part of it. In my future stories I will experiment with changing the tense. But thank you for that pointer._

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to Review soon…_

-----------------------------------------

Back in the bullpen, McGee and Ziva discuss what they have so far. They load the dead officer's details onto the plasma screen.

"Officer Jeff Derricks, age 29, single, originally from Norfolk. He joined the marines straight out of school and was stationed in West Africa for the last 3 years taking care of inventory at the various bases he worked at. He got back to the U.Ss 5 months ago and was stationed in Norfolk. His rooms are at the base. He's father is deceased and he's mother is in home for the mentally challenged in Norfolk. He had no siblings." Ziva says.

"He had USD2750 in his current bank account and another USD8000 in a fixed term investment account with no large deposits or withdrawals over the last 5 months. His phone records indicate calls to certain numbers repeatedly over a few days and then they stop altogether. All the numbers so far belong to women and none of them have anything nice to say about our dead officer." McGee says.

"How so, McGee? What do these women have to say?" Ziva asks as she looks across the bullpen at McGee.

"The general sentiment is that Officer Derricks was rude, aggressive and sexist. And he didn't understand that 'no' meant no. They said that after the first date with him, he would insist that they go back to his place and mmm." McGee stammers.

"And have sex. Yes?" Ziva finishes for him.

"Yes and if they refused, he would become verbally abusive. When they refused to see him again, he would continue calling and threatening them. But nothing ever came of that." McGee says.

"Nothing that we are aware of at this page." Ziva says.

"I think you mean stage." McGee replies.

"Yes, stage. Is there anything more?" Ziva asks.

"He also made a lot of calls to a number belonging to a Sergeant Ockler." McGee says as he scans the file on his computer screen.

"Ockler? Yes, here it is. Ockler was his commanding officer in Nouakchott, Mauritania and in Kankari, Guinea. They worked together for approximately 18 months in both these countries trying to maintain peace between the local tribes and the ruling party's military forces." Ziva continues as she comes and sits on the edge of McGee's desk.

"We need to go and check out Officer Derricks' apartment. And we can not wait for Gibbs. It's been over 3 hours now with no news so we can only assume that Tony is not in good shape." Ziva says as she stares at McGee and sees concern flash through his eyes.

At that same moment Abby walks in and gasps, "What do you mean, Tony's not in good shape? How bad is he? Did Gibbs call? What did he say?"

"Abby, we have not heard from Gibbs yet and that's why I'm assuming that Tony is not okay." Ziva explains.

"Ziva, haven't you learnt anything from Gibbs yet! He always says, never assume anything. Always check it out for yourself and be sure. In this case you need to call Gibbs and find out how Tony is actually doing." Abby insists.

"You call him." Ziva and McGee simultaneously say.

"You two are the special agents and you can't even speak to your Boss without shaking in your boots." Abby says as she dials DiNozzo's number. It goes straight to voicemail. Abby, Ziva and McGee look at each other.

"Ducky. I'll call Ducky." Abby says as she dials Ducky's number and puts it on speaker.

"Dr Mallard." Ducky answers in a tired voice.

"Ducky, is Tony alright?" Abby hesitantly asks.

"Abigail, Anthony is out of surgery and in the ICU. But I'm afraid, he is in critical condition. He's appendix ruptured during surgery and he's condition has been aggravated by aspirin poisoning. The next 24 hours are going to be especially tense."

"Oh no!" Abby exclaims.

"Abigail, Anthony is being monitored around the clock and he is receiving excellent care from the Doctors and Nurses. And you know that Anthony is strong. He'll pull throught this, just like he has through everything else." Ducky says trying to reassure Abby.

"Can we come and see him?" Abby asks in a tear choked voice. Ziva's eyes are misted over and McGee swallows compulsively.

"I'm sorry Abigail, but the Doctor suggests no visitors as Anthony is deeply sedated. Once he is moved to a general ward, all of you can come and see him. Gibbs and I are just about to see him now and we have been told that we can only have 5 minutes with him." Ducky replies.

"Let us know how he's doing okay Ducky." Abby whispers in a hoarse voice as McGee takes her into his arms and the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Of course I will." Ducky says as he hangs up.

Ziva observes McGee and Abby, and wonders if anyone would ever think of giving her a comforting hug. _No, they wouldn't, because all of them think that I'm so strong and uncaring. I wonder how they will feel when they realize that I do care and I care a lot for the members of this team._

------------------------------------------

Gibbs takes a deep breathe as he opens the door to the ICU. The first thing he notices is that the room is cool, probably to reduce the spread of infection. Then his eyes move the single bed in the room.

He takes a gasping breath as he sees the almost lifeless body of his usually energetic and vibrant agent. He has a flash back of Kate's lifeless body and the same helplessness that washed over him then, washes over him now. _I can't lose another agent. Not so soon. Not like this._

Tony looks so pale and still. He is covered from his waist down to his feet by a thin bed sheet. There is an IV line in each of his arms and another one hooked up to his ankle. The NG tube is in his nostril just as the Doctor said it would be. There is an 8 by 10 inch bandage across his right side from which 2 drainage tubes make a Y, as they exit the wound. The tubes look full of a yellowish, brown fluid. The catheter and its attached bag hang over the right side of the bed. The ventilator makes a swishing sound as it delivers a measured amount of oxygen into Tony's body and the heart monitor beeps rhythmically at a steady but slightly slow pace.

Ducky stands next to Gibbs and then takes him by the arm, leading him closer to the bed. Gibbs looks down at Tony and feels panicked at seeing him like this. _This is worse than the time you had the plague DiNozzo. At least you were still conscious that time. _

Gibbs takes a few deep breathes as Ducky keeps a supporting hand on his shoulder. Gibbs than places a shaky hand gently on Tony's forehead. He takes Tony's hand into his other hand as he leans down towards his ear.

"You will pull through this DiNozzo! I won't let you slip away. You're my senior field agent after all and I don't have anyone that can take your place. I don't want anyone to take your place." Gibbs whispers in a choked voice as he caresses Tony's head and blinks back his tears.

A few seconds later Gibbs takes a deep breath and straightens up. As he does so, he gets his emotions under control. _You are going to be okay DiNozzo. And if you're not you'll have to answer to me. _Gibbs affirms as he rubs his forehead, acknowledging that his headache is becomes worse.

"Duck, stay with him until I get back. And let me know, the minute there's any change." Gibbs says as he turns towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ducky asks, very worried about Anthony but just as concerned about Gibbs.

"I need to go back to the office and get an update on the case." Gibbs replies thinking that he needs coffee.

"Jethro, take something for you headache." Ducky says as he knows that Gibbs doesn't usually suffer from headaches, but when he does get a headache, it's usually equivalent to a migraine.

"Will do Duck." Gibbs says as he closes the ICU ward door and leaves the hospital.

------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_That's it for now. Please review asap and I will start working on the next chapter this weekend._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note :_**

_Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. _

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy !!! Please review soon… Thanks._

------------------------------------

Gibbs leaves the hospital and makes his way to his favourite coffee shop. He buys a round of coffees and than heads for the office. He tries to think about the case, but Tony's pale face keeps intruding in his thoughts. And his headache has now changed into a full blown migraine.

As he steps out of the elevator, he is surprised to find the office empty. _They're probably down with Abby or gone to get a bite to eat, _he thinks as he makes his way to the lab. His left eye has started twitching and he knows that he will need to lie down in a dark room for a few hours before this headache will subside.

As he enters the lab he hears Abby ask "Hey Vaughn, whatcha got for me?"

"The feather is from a red necked falcon, indigenous to Guinea and Mauritania with a migratory path that cuts through Mali and Burkina Faso." Vaughn's voice is heard over the loud speaker. Gibbs stands behind Abby but doesn't reveal his presence as the conversation continues.

"Hold on a sec while I load a map of North Africa onto the screen. Okay. What else, do you have Vaughn? My Boss won't be satisfied with just this." Abby states and Gibbs smirks as he rubs his forehead. He's almost lost vision in his left eye.

"This is going to sound really way out there but just bear with me. The feather and the layout of the body are meant to call the demons that guard purgatory to come and take the victim's soul and to place it into purgatory. This is so that he will suffer for all eternity." Vaughn says.

"Warn me never to mess with North Africans! Tell me more." Abby insists. Gibbs just raises an eyebrow and continues to remain quite.

"According to the North African _Umtagati_, that is, witch doctors, taking of certain organs will affect the soul's journey within purgatory. Taking the heart indicates that the person is emotionless. Taking his liver suggests that is he toxic and a parasite. Taking his eyes hints at him being blind, stupid and ignorant." Vaughn says.

"Wow. What else?" Abby asks as she pictures purgatory in her mind.

"Taking his kidneys is meant to indicate that he must suffer between the realms of the living and the dead. It also means that he will be without fluids and become dry and brittle until his body shatters. And taking his privates means that he will be less than a man and he will be violated by other men." Vaughn says.

"Oh! It sounds like this was personal. I mean they really wanted this guy to suffer while living and now he's going to continue suffering in the after life." Abby says.

"Yes, it was definitely personal. This mutilation was planned and staged." Vaughn says.

"But as Gibbs will ask, _why?_ And he will also ask, _what does wrapping the intestines around his neck mean._" Abby asks in her best Gibbs impersonation, as she looks at a crime scene photo on her computer monitor. Gibbs stares at her from behind and just shakes his head and then regrets it as spots start to dance in front of his eyes.

"To your first question, I don't now why. Your team are the investigators so I'll leave it to them to find out. To your second question, wrapping the intestines around his neck is meant to symbolically keep him chained in his mutilated body for eternity without hope of salvation. And that is the thing that helped me to identify the Tribe that practices this ritual." Vaughn says and Gibbs runs a hand over his face.

"Vaughn, you've known all along and you kept me waiting! Spill it now buster!" Abby screeches.

"They are called the Maturashangas and they live in the eastern part of Guinea. They still worship their pagan Gods and pass their traditions on to the new generation as has been happening for hundreds of years. And they are one of the tribes that still does the thing with the intestines." Vaughn says.

Gibbs makes his presence known by placing Abby's Caf-pow on the desk next to her and making her shriek, "Gibbs! How long have you been here?" Abby asks as she stands up and throws her arms around him. He hugs her back and says, "Long enough, not to be satisfied with only this." Gibbs replies and than he grimaces as his head throbs and his left eye continues to twitch. Abby notices and she knows what it means.

"Good job… Vaughn. Now explain to me why would someone kill an inventory officer in this manner?"

"Vaughn you are now speaking to my Boss, The very special agent Gibbs." Abby says by way of introduction.

"Hello Agent Gibbs, Abby has…" Vaughn tries to say as Gibbs interrupts, "The murder. Why?"

"I can only guess that the motive would be revenge." Vaughn says. "That is what it usually is. I am researching the tribe to find out who the current chief might be and what might have happened over the last few months. I would suggest that you look at an entourage of 2 to 6 men that might have traveled together from Guinea to the US. They might have already left if this officer was their only target." Vaughn says.

"Thanks Vaughn." Abby says as she starts typing furiously at her computer. "Let me know if you find out anything more." Abby says as she hangs up. Once the program starts running a flight search, she turns to Gibbs and looks at him.

"Tony will be fine you know. He is strong and he always pulls through these things." Abby says as she hugs Gibbs again.

He closes his eyes as he holds her close for a minute longer and then he says. "Yeah. He'll be fine."

"And now you will lie down here." Abby says as she drags Gibbs towards the back of the lab and rolls out her futon.

"No Abs. I have work to do." Gibbs protests as Abby pushes him down onto the futon.

"You need to lie down before this migraine gets any worse." Abby says.

"I don't.." Gibbs tries to say.

"Yes you do. Your pupils are constricted and your left eye is twitching. Now stay put, while I get you a pain killer." Abby admonishes as she covers Gibbs with a light blanket and then makes her way to the fridge.

"Where's McGee and Ziva?" Gibbs asks as he realizes that he hasn't seen them.

"They've gone to Norfolk to check out Officer Derrick's apartment and to speak to his mother at the mental home." Abby says as she fills a syringe with 10cc of a clear liquid.

"What! They were supposed to wait for me." Gibbs grumbles as he sits up and then sees black spots in front of his eyes. The pain in his head intensifies and he lies down again.

"Yeah, and a lot of help you would have been. Now take off your top." Abby says as she kneels next to the futon. Gibbs looks at her with one brow raised, even though this costs him. Abby just rolls her eyes and then she smirks and says, "Well it's either remove your top or drop you pants. I would personally prefer the later."

Gibbs just glares at her for a second and then removes his sweater. Abby pushes the sleeve of his white t-shirt out of the way as Gibbs asks, "What are you giving me?"

As she jabs the needle into his arm, he winces and she says, "It's Synap Forte. And it will help you to sleep so that the migraine can subside. Happy dreams Gibbs." Abby says as she kisses his forehead, covers him more securely and then leaves him as he falls asleep.

----------------------------------

At the old military housing unit, Benson takes a swig from his beer bottle as he walks towards his small, decrepit lounge. That's when he notices a shadow. He spins around and since he has been drinking steadily for the last hour, his reflexes are not good and he falls down backwards.

Then the shadows take shape. They are dark men with white stripes across their faces and feathers in their hair. They are wearing animal skins over their loins and their feet are also covered in animal skins. They have huge, sharp knifes and machetes. They are silent and stare at Benson with disgust and hate in their eyes.

"No. How did you find me??" Benson cries out in terror as recognition and realization hit him.

"I didn't have anything to do with it!!! I swear. I didn't do it. I'm innocent. NO!!!!!" Benson's cries ring out as 4 men hold him down. A fifth man slices his clothes off and removes them. When he is naked and exposed a sixth man, the leader, takes a smaller knife and kneels between Benson's legs.

"NO!!!!! Please don't do this. Please! NO!!!!!!" Benson shouts out as he struggles to twist away. The men hold him firmly on his back.

"N…oooo!!! He…lp!!! Aaaahhhhhh !!!!!" Benson howls out in pain as his penis is slowly sliced off.

----------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_That's it for now. _

_Please note that the meaning of the organs, etc is all part of my imagination and if you happen to research Guinea and the tribes, you will likely not find the details that I have put into this chapter. Therefore please accept the story as is and enjoy it._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter because Tony may just wake up… Or not…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note : **_

_Thank you for the reviews. _

_I guess the previous chapter was a bit of a shocker and that's why the reviews were few and far between. I'm hoping that this chapter will receive a better response._

_Enjoy and review please as I need your reviews to keep me motivated._

--------------------------------------

In the car on their way back from Norfolk, Ziva says, "Gibbs is not going to be happy with this."

"I know, but we can't just invent something. At least now we know that Derricks was in the park on a 2 day r&r."

"But his apartment was clean and his colleagues do not know of anyone, other than the 10 or so women whom he dated, who would have wanted to kill him. So we have nothing and Gibbs is going to be furious when he hears this." Ziva says.

"Oh Gibbs is likely going to kill us for going ahead without him." McGee chirps and Ziva glares at him.

"Yes McGee, you can tell Gibbs that it was all my idea. Now let's go to the hospital. I want to check up on Tony." Ziva says.

"But Ducky said that they were not allowing anyone to see Tony." McGee reminds Ziva.

"Well we can just tell Ducky and Gibbs that we are there to give them an update." Ziva says.

"Okay, that sounds like a good excuse for going to the hospital." McGee agrees as they head for Bethesda.

-----------------------------------------

Gibbs wakes up a few hours later and realizes that he is hugging something. As he pulls it closer, it releases a loud, piecing sound causing Gibbs to jerk fully awake. _Bert. Abby, you made me sleep with Bert. _Gibbs sighs as he stands up. His headache although not completely gone, has subsided to a mild ache above his left eye. He looks around for his phone and finds it hooked up to an adaptor. It is fully charged now. _Thanks Abby. _Gibbs thinks.

"You're awake. How's your headache?" Abby asks as she walks back into the lab.

"Better." Gibbs says as he looks at his watch and realizes that it is almost midnight and Ducky is probably still waiting for him at hospital.

"I'm on my way to the hospital and you should go home and get some rest." Gibbs suggests.

"I'm coming with you." Abby says. Gibbs looks at her and can see that she won't be deterred.

"Okay. But you will only be able to see Tony for a few minutes." Gibbs replies.

"That's all I need." Abby replies.

Gibbs freshens up and than they grab coffees before making their way to the hospital.

-----------------------------------------

At Bethesda, Ducky dozes in the waiting room. Abby had called him to tell him that she had given Gibbs something for his headache so he would likely not be back for a few hours.

Just after midnight Ziva and McGee arrive at the hospital. They make their way to the ICU waiting room and find Ducky asleep in an uncomfortable chair.

"Gibbs must be with Tony." Ziva whispers as she and McGee leave the waiting room and head for Tony's room. When they enter his room it is empty except for a nurse and of course Tony. He looks peaceful if a bit pale. He is covered in a white sheet and a blue hospital issue blanket. McGee swallows when he notices the number of tubes and IV lines hooked up to him. Ziva rapidly blinks to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. _I don't what to ruin McGee's perception of me being heartless now do I._

Both agents approach the bed and the nurse whispers, "He is stable and sedated. You may stay, but only for a few minutes." Then she moves aside to give them some privacy.

The most heartbreaking thing for Ziva is to see the ventilator tube connected to Tony's mouth. _Tony, you always have something to say and now? Now you're hooked up to a million things that are all working to keep you alive. Please pull through this DiNozzo, and I promise never to complain about anything you have to say in the future. Movies, cars, women, I'll listen to it all if you will just pull through this and come back to us. _Ziva pleads as she takes Tony's hand into her hand and caresses it.

As McGee looks down at Tony, he thinks,_ Tony, come on now. This is not like you at all. You have to pull through this. You can't let a simple thing like appendicitis and aspirin poisoning get you down like this. You've been through far worse and you've pulled through. You're one of the toughest people I know. So you better wake up and soon, unless you want me to become the senior field agent in this team. _McGee warns as he places a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder.

Then McGee hears a soft humming and is surprised when he realizes that Ziva is singing to Tony. It is in a foreign language but it is actually sweet and soothing. Gibbs leaves Abby in the waiting room before proceeding to Tony's room. He stops in the doorway and is amazed at what he sees.

_They do not look like colleagues. They look like family._ Gibbs reflects as he walks into the room and stands next to Ziva.

She looks up at him, startled for a second but when he nods his head she continues to sing. They stay like that for a few minutes and as the song ends, Ziva leans forward and kisses Tony lightly on the forehead.

Then she turns around, and abruptly leaves the room. McGee and Gibbs are taken aback by her reaction and they follow her out of the room. Ziva rushes to the lady's room just as the first tears roll down her cheeks. She takes a few moments to compose herself before making her way back to the waiting room. She finds McGee updating Gibbs on everything that they have so far.

Ducky and Abby go and see Tony. Abby just leans towards Tony's ear and whispers, "Tony, you promised me a James Bond marathon and I'm going to hold you to it. So hurry up and wake up." Then she kisses his cheek and turns away into Ducky's waiting arms. Ducky hugs a crying Abby as they leave Tony's room.

When they get back to the waiting room, Ducky suggests that they go down to a coffee shop in the hospital for a bite to eat and then they should head home and get some sleep.

--------------------------------------

Back in the ICU ward, a soft sound continues to play in DiNozzo's unconscious mind. It is soothing and sweet and it makes him feel warm and loved.

--------------------------------------

_**Author's Note : **_

_Hope you liked it. _

_Now please review ASAP. _

_And stay tuned for the next intense chapter…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note** : _

_Thank you once again for all the reviews and private messages. I love them and you guys are great for posting them._

_Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to continue Reviewing… _

---------------------------------------------------

The next morning in the ICU ward, Dr Johnson and the ICU nurses check up on Tony.

"Let's get a full blood work up now. All the salicylate should be flushed out of his system by now but I need to be sure. Ann, when did you stop the sedatives?" Dr Johnson asks.

Tony hears voices say blood, salicy…, flushed, stop and this slowly draws him out of his sedative induced sleep.

_What happened? Where am I? _He realizes that where ever he is, it is cold. He also notes that his throat is dry and raw and he is really tired. Then he feels a pressure on his right side and it sends a shooting pain through his body. But for some reason he is unable to shout out and this makes him anxious.

_Who are they? What the hell are they doing to me?_ _Where's Gibbs?_ Tony questions.

"We stopped the meds about 2 hours ago. He should be coming too any minute now." Ann replies.

"Angie, what about his meds?" Dr Johnson asks.

"The last dose was administered just over 3 hours ago. The next dose is due shortly." Angie replies.

"Good, get me the blood results and keep the fluids going. Call me as soon as he is lucid." Dr Johnson instructs.

_What the hell are they talking about?_ Tony wonders as everything is fuzzy and he starts to become agitated. _Why can't I open my eyes? What's wrong with me? Where am I? Boss, where are you? I need you!_

As Dr Johnson opens the door to leave, Agent Gibbs walks in.

"How is he doing?" Gibbs asks as he looks at Tony. He is relieved to see that the ventilator tube has been removed and Tony is on a nasal canula. And now he has only one IV line attached to his arm.

"He is doing better and I'm glad to say that he has not developed peritonitis. We will keep the drainage tubes attached for another day or two but so far it is looking good." Dr Johnson informs Gibbs.

"When will he wake up?" Gibbs asked, pleased to know that Tony is going to be okay.

"We have stopped sedating him, so he should be waking up shortly. And I'm running a few blood tests to make sure that the salicylate levels are down." Dr Johnson informs Gibbs.

"How long before we know?" Gibbs asks, while keeping his eyes on Tony.

"The results should be available in an hour. If everything is okay, we will be moving Mr. DiNozzo to a general ward later this morning and he will have his first physiotherapy session this afternoon." Dr Johnson replies.

"Isn't it too soon for him to be moving around? I don't want him to hurt himself." Gibbs protests as he looks sharply at the doctor and then returns his gaze to his agent.

"It's very important that he sits up and starts walking. We need to get his stomach muscles to heal and strengthen and that's the only way to do it. Don't worry; the physiotherapist won't push him too hard today. The last thing we want is for Mr. DiNozzo to injure himself." Dr Johnson assures Gibbs and then she leaves the room.

As Gibbs approaches the bed, Tony grimaces and moans out softly while the nurse draws blood from his arm.

"DiNozzo, you with me?" Gibbs asks in a calm soothing voices as he places a hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony tries to take a deep breath and then he feels pain radiate through his right side again. He gasps out loudly as his eyes fly open. His vision is blurred and he can't focus on anything. The only thing that registers in his mind is the slicing and stabbing pain radiating through his right side.

"Angie, it's time for his next dose of morphine." Ann says as she labels the vial with Tony's blood.

"In a moment. I just need to…" Angie replies as she hooks up a new IV bag.

"You'll get it now!" Gibbs growls as he glares at the nurse. She looks at him in annoyance and than turns to a cupboard and starts preparing a syringe.

Tony blinks rapidly and groans out in pain again as he can't seem to understand what's wrong with him. What scares him the most is that he is all alone.

"DiNozzo! Tony, calm down. Tony listen to me." Gibbs says a bit louder as he squeezes Tony's shoulder.

_I know that voice! _Tony realizes as he latches onto Gibbs' words.

"Bo…ss? You'...re here…" Tony whispers as he finally manages to focus on Gibbs' face.

"Yeah, I'm here. It's going to be alright Tony. Calm down, I've got your six." Gibbs continues to comfort his agent as best as he can. Then he notices that Tony is shivering and he pulls the blanket up to Tony's chin.

"How're you feeling?" Gibbs asks as he takes Tony's hand into his.

"Cold… pain… conf…used… tir…ed…" Tony murmurs as he trembles. Just then Angie turns back towards Tony and Gibbs. She plunges the syringe into the IV line and administers the painkiller. Then she opens the valve on the IV line to allow the fluid to flow quickly into Tony's arm.

"There you go. The pain should subside shortly." She says as she glares at Gibbs before following Ann out of the room.

"Boss…. What…?" Tony tries to ask as the cobwebs start to clear in his mind.

"You had acute appendicitis and you overdosed on aspirin." Gibbs replies as he continues to hold Tony's hand. Tony responds to this news by squeezing Gibbs hand.

"O…D me? On... aspi...rin?" Tony mumbles thoroughly confused.

At that moment, Ziva and McGee walk in. They are surprised to see Gibbs holding Tony's hand.

"Hey Tony, am I glad to see you awake." McGee says. Ziva grins and walks to the other side of the bed.

"No more aspirin for you ever. If you get a headache I will massage your head for you." Ziva promises as she takes Tony's other hand into hers and squeezes it.

"Aahh, so you … were … worried … about … me." Tony murmurs as he tries to grin between shivering.

"No not really. I was afraid that with you out of the picture, Gibbs would take to head slapping me." Ziva replies as her eyes shine with relief. Everyone grins at Tony's disgruntled expression.

Just then Gibbs' phone rings. He squeezes Tony's hand and then moves to the door as he takes the call. Ziva and McGee continue talking to Tony and Tony starts to relax as the pain subsides a bit. When Gibbs hangs up, he moves back towards the bed.

"We have another dead marine." Gibbs informs McGee and Ziva. "DiNozzo, We'll be back to check up on you later. And do exactly as the Doctor says else you'll have to answer to me!" Gibbs warns he taps Tony lightly on the head. Tony nods and than Gibbs leaves the room.

"I'm sure Abby will be by shortly to keep you company." McGee says as he nods at Tony and follows Gibbs out of the room.

"Take care, _mon cheri_." Ziva says and then she leans forward and kisses his forehead, before running her hand over his head and cradling his cheek. Tony stares up at her completely stunned.

"Officer David, you coming?" Gibbs' voice is heard just outside the door. Ziva smiles at Tony and than walks out the door.

_These drugs are making me hallucinate. Gibbs being supportive, that is totally out of character. And Ziva displaying emotion and actually touching and kissing me. I must be loosing my mind._ Tony thinks as the pain medication works to dull his senses once again.

-------------------------------------

The scene at the dilapidated house is just as gruesome as the one found in the park the previous day. The body is placed in the same position and seems to be missing the same organs. A long feather is found in the chest cavity and the victim's intestines are wrapped around his neck.

Ziva takes photos as McGee sketchers the scene. Then they bag the Officer's clothes and collect blood and fingerprint evidence.

"Our dead marine is Officer James Benson. His boss, Commander Goldberg said that he had not shown up for his shift last night. So he sent Petty Officer Wilkins to check up on him. Petty Officer Wilkins said that he got here at around 7:00am and found the body. He did not touch anything, just ran out and puked in the driveway." Ziva informs Gibbs after interviewing the commander and the Petty Officer.

As Ducky kneels next to the body, he says, "Exactly the same as Officer Derricks."

"Got a cause of death for me, Ducky?" Gibbs asks.

"Jethro, based on the amount of blood, I would say that he endured all the mutilation while alive and probably died of shock or when his heart was removed. I'll have more for you once I get him back to autopsy."

"Thanks Duck. Compare whatever you get on Officer Benson to what ever you have on Officer Derricks. There must be a connection between them. McGee, find out what that connection is. Ziva do a background check on Officer Benson." Gibbs says as he looks around the room.

His eyes settle on a photo frame lying on the ground, partially hidden under the couch. He pulls it out and sees that it is of a group of marines outside, in a dry, sandy area. Then he sees that one of the men in the photo is Officer Derricks and the other is Officer Benson. There are 3 other men in the picture.

"McGee, find out who these 3 men are and have them brought to NCIS immediately." Gibbs says as he hands the photo over to McGee.

"On it Boss." McGee replies as he grabs his bag and follows Ducky, Palmer and Ziva out of the room.

As Gibbs looks around the scene again, various questions play around in his mind. _Did they work together? Could they have belonged to the same team? The picture looks like it was taken in an arid place. Could it be the Sahara Desert that runs through Guinea? These killings are definitely ritualistic. What could these officers have done to deserve to die in just a brutal way? _

These questions continue to plague Gibbs as he makes his way back to NCIS head quarters.

----------------------------------------

_**Author's note** : _

_That's it for this chapter. Please review… Thanks._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter in which DiNozzo will probably be having his first physiotherapy session._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note :** _

_Thank you for all the reviews and private messages. I really appreciate them._

_Here's the next chapter. Please read and reviews ASAP. Thanks..._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Back at NCIS head quarters, the team work on the background check on Officer Benson and they try to identify the other 3 men in the photo that was found at the scene. Ducky handles Officer Benson's autopsy himself and finds out that everything is exactly the same as it was with Officer Derricks' body.

"Duck, whatcha got for me?' Gibbs asks as he enters autopsy.

"Jethro, whoever is doing this wants to ensure that the victim feels excruciating pain. These Officers were alive while their organs were removed, one by one, from their body. This is evident from the amount of blood loss."

"Tell me something I don't know Ducky?" Gibbs asks as he walks around the table and looks at Officer Benson's face.

"I found this white residue and this piece of feather one Officer Benson's arm." Ducky says as he holds two evidence jars up to the light.

"And look at his wrists and ankles. He was clearly held down. I've swabbed them for prints so that Abby can trace them. I would say that …" Ducky continues as Gibbs interrupts him.

"We are looking for at least 5 men, 4 to hold him down and 1 to inflict the damage. Thanks Duck." Gibbs says as he takes the evidence jars to Abby's lab.

The lab is quiet and Gibbs wonders where Abby is. He calls her cell phone and she answers in a whisper on the 1st ring.

"Hey Gibbs."

"Where are you?" Gibbs whispers back.

"At the hospital, with Tony." Abby replies.

"How's he doing?" Gibbs whispers back.

"He's asleep right now. He'll be having his physio session in about an hour and I don't know if his up for it." Abby replies. Gibbs closes his eyes thinking about the discomfort that Tony will have to endure.

"Abby I need…" Gibbs whispers.

"Gibbs, why are you whispering?" Abby asks with a grin on her face.

"Because you are!" Gibbs answers as if it is the more obvious thing in the world.

"Okay." Abby continues to grin. "I guess you need me back at the lab to process the evidence you've got on the latest victim." Abby whispers.

"Yeah. I also need to know if you have any hits on the flights from Guinea. I am looking for 5 or 6 people travelling together." Gibbs replies.

"I'll be back in 30 and let you know what I have." Abby whispers as Gibbs cuts the call.

Gibbs decides to take Abby's place at the hospital.

---------------------------------------

In the rented house at the other end of town, 6 black men discuss their plans for the rest of the day.

"_Today Ockler will die!" Inkosi says in his native tongue. _

"_Yes Inkosi and then we will take care of the remaining two pigs, Taylor and Jackson." Dangari says._

"_Then we can return to our people and wash the stench of this place off of our bodies." Tsolo replies as he cleans his machete._

"_What about the NCIS? The silver haired one is in charge of the investigation and he has another 2 people assisting him. I have seen them at the park and again at Benson's house." Pele mentions as he packages Benson's eyes to be shipped back home._

"_If they come in our way, we will stop them!" Mnitwe insists._

"_Yes, nothing can delay us. It is a matter of honour." Inkosi confirms._

"_Bathina, prepare the jaasi's (arrows). We will fita (pierce) their flesh if they come in our way. It will be very meeti (painful) and they will torox (suffer). MAke sure to coat the jaasi heads with sukuki." Dangari instructs just as Inkosi's phone rings._

"_Yes." Inkosi answers. Then he listens._

"_Good, your father will be proud of you for remembering where you came from and for helping your people." Inkosi says and then he hangs up and grins. _

"_What news does James have for us Inkosi?" Dangari asks._

"_Ockler will be alone at his home this evening. Get everything ready. Tonight we cut off the head of this evil snake." Inkosi instructs as all the men start grinning._

---------------------------------------

When Gibbs arrives at Tony's room, he hears a man say, "Mr DiNozzo, now I'm going to help you to turn to your right side."

"No… Tom, I can't." Tony moans out. He looks tired and in pain.

"But we've only just started." Tom, the physiotherapist says as he helps Tony roll over onto his right side. Then Tom tilts the bed so that Tony's head is a bit lower then his legs. Gibbs feels an urge to stop Tom, but he knows that this treatment is necessary for Tony's recovery.

Tony sees Gibbs standing in the doorway and murmurs, "Boss. Make... him ...stop."

"Oh, you shouldn't be in here." Tom says as he notices Gibbs coming to stand next to the bed.

"I'm his Boss. How's he doing?" Gibbs asks.

"His lungs have got a substantial amount of mucus build up. I'm going to start with percussions to loosen it and then his going to have to try to cough it up." Tom replies.

"Cough! Are you … crazy? I can't even … take a deep … breath and you …want me to … cough?" Tony gasps a bit out of breath.

"So what you waiting for?" Gibbs asks as he stares at Tom for a second. Tony looks angrily up at Gibbs and then closes his eyes as Tom, starts tapping in a rhythmic motion on his back, just over his left lung.

The jarring aggravates the pain in Tony's stomach and he moans in time with the tapping on his back as he clutches the bed sheet in his hand.

"Be… a … bit … gentle." Tony grits out as Tom takes a break. Tom unties Tony's hospital gown in the back and then holds a probe onto his bare back over his left lung.

When the probe is switched on Tony feels a gentle vibration and it actually feels nice. As the vibration continues, Tony starts to feel an irritation in his throat.

"Mmm … Tom." Tony murmurs.

"Do you feel like coughing? Okay remember I showed you how to huff so that you won't hurt your stomach." Tom says as he places a surgical tray next to Tony's mouth.

"Okay now, huff." Tom instructs as his runs his hand upwards over Tony's left lung. Tony does as instructed and spits the mucus out as it enters his mouth.

"Good." Tom says as he wipes Tony's mouth. Gibbs looks away as Tony coughs involuntarily and then groans out in pain.

Tom presses the buzzer for the nurse's station and when the nurse arrives he asks her to administer the next painkiller now as he still needs to work on the other lung. The nurse leaves the room and returns a few minutes later with the medication. After she administers it and leaves, Tom helps Tony to roll over onto his left side and he starts working on his right lung. After a few minutes Tony huffs more mucus out into the surgical tray.

Tom praises him and reties his hospital gown. Then he allows Tony to lie on his back. Tony feels exhausted. Tom adjusts the bed back to the correct position and he tucks Tony's blanket securely around him. Then he reminds him of the breathing exercises that he needs to do and tells him that he will be back the next morning.

Once Tom leaves the room, Gibbs approaches the bed. Tony is already asleep, or so Gibbs thinks. He places his hand lightly on Tony's shoulder and squeezes it. Then he runs his hand gently over Tony's head in a paternal gesture. He looks down at Tony for a few seconds before leaving the room.

Tony opens his eyes, touched and amazed by Gibbs' gesture of compassion. _So you do care about me, Boss._ Tony smiles as he falls off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

Later that afternoon when Gibbs gets back to the bullpen, he places a coffee on each agent's desk. Ziva and McGee look up in surprise because Gibbs never brings back coffee for them. Gibbs ignores their looks and asks instead, "McGee, have you got ID's on the 3 men in that photo yet?"

"Well Boss…" McGee starts to say.

"Yes or No?" Gibbs interrupts.

"Yes and No, Gibbs." Ziva answers.

"We've identified him as Sergeant Ockler." McGee says as he points to the man standing in the middle on the photo.

"He was the commanding officer of both victims. We are still running a trace on the other two officers and should have something shortly." Ziva finishes as Gibbs finishes his coffee.

"Has Abby got anything on the flights?." Gibbs asks.

"There are a lot of people who have travelled from Conakry, Guinea over the last 2 weeks. So far she hasn't been able to find more than three adults travelling together. But she is still checking and will get back to us when she has something." Ziva states as McGee's computer beeps.

"We've got them." McGee confirms as he points to the two men on the right in the photo on the plasma screen. "This is Officer Samuel Taylor and this is Officer Clive Jackson. They were all part of the same team in Guinea. They're all based in Washington. Ockler stays in a house off base, but Jackson and Taylor are both at Anacostia Naval Base." McGee adds.

"Bring all of them in. I'll get Ockler. You two get Taylor and Jackson." Gibbs instructs as McGee writes the address down and hand it to him.

-----------------------------------------

When Gibbs arrives at Ockler's house it is already dark. He finds 2 black SUV's in the driveway. As he walks towards the door, he notices that it is slightly ajar. He pulls out his phone to call for backup. While dialling Ziva's number, he hears a muffled cry from inside the house, "No!!!!"

He drops his phone inadvertently cutting the call, as he withdraws his weapon and enters the house.

-----------------------------------------

_**Author's note :** _

_That's it for now…Please review soon. _

_Stay tuned to find out what happens to Gibbs…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note :** _

_Thank you for all the reviews and private messages. I love hearing from you and I need your feedback to stay excited about this story… So keep them coming…._

_Here's the next chapter. Please read and reviews ASAP. Thanks..._

------------------------------------------

Ziva and McGee arrive back at NCIS head quarters with Officer Jackson and Officer Taylor in tow. They place each officer into an interrogation room and make their way up to the bullpen to let Gibbs know that they're back.

When they enter the bullpen they're surprised that Gibbs isn't there. Just then Director Sheppard comes out of her office and asks, "Do you have them?"

"Yes mam. Jackson and Taylor are down in interrogation. Have you seen Gibbs?" McGee asks.

"No. Why? Who was he bringing in?" Jenny asks as she comes down the stairs.

"Ockler, the Commanding Officer." Ziva replies. "He's been gone for almost 2 hours. He should have been back before us." She adds as she starts to become concerned.

"Hasn't there been one murder every night for the last two nights?" Jenny asks.

"Ockler could have been the target tonight." Ziva puts into words what McGee and Jenny are thinking.

"McGee, call him." Jenny instructs as she stands in front of Gibbs' desk, arms tensely folded.

"Yes mam." McGee replies as he calls Gibbs' cell phone. He frowns and looks up at them as he confirms, "He's not answering."

"Track the GPS tracker in his phone. Find him Tim!" Jenny orders as she makes her way back to her officer to get her weapon.

"He is at 5875 Storm Avenue. That's Ockler's address." McGee says as looks up at Ziva.

"Let's go and tell Pachhi and Cassie to meet us there." Jenny orders as she makes her way down the stairs and moves towards the elevator. Ziva and McGee follow her. None of them voice their fears that Gibbs may have walked in on the murder, and he could be hurt.

-------------------------------------

In the interrogation room, Jackson paces like a caged animal.

_What the hell could NCIS want with us? There's no way they know about Guinea and what happened in Kankari? But why have they just left me in this room without telling me what the hell this is all about?_

In the second interrogation room similar thoughts go through Taylor's mind. _I need to speak to Ockler. He'll know what to do. I hope that Jackson keeps his mouth shut. Damn it, I knew this would come back to bite us. I wonder if Benson and Derricks are also here. Damn it!_

-------------------------------------

Back at the hospital, Ducky sits with Tony as Tony complains, "Ducky I need something right now. I'm starving."

"Anthony, you will only be allowed back on solids in about 8 days. Your stomach needs to heal. Here, now drink your chicken soup. It will fill you up in no time." Ducky says.

"That's baby food and it looks revolting. Come on Ducky get me a pizza or something, anything that will require some chewing." Tony whines. He is feeling much better. He is able to breathe better and the pain medication that was administered an hour ago works to make him feel chirpier. He still finds the 2 drainage tubes in his stomach scary. According to Abby it makes him look like the Borg, straight out of Star Trek. Also having a catheter attached to his usually free _Willie_ is the most uncomfortable and invasive thing in the world. He is just glad that tomorrow, when he is able to get out of bed, the nurses will remove it.

Ducky looks at Tony sternly and says, "Maybe I should give Gibbs a call and he can join you for supper. I'm sure that he will be here shortly, anyway."

"That's low Ducky." Tony grins sheepishly. "I didn't think you had it in you."

Ducky just grins as he hands Tony the cup with the pureed chicken soup. Tony grimaces but takes a sip. Then he looks up at Ducky and says, "It actually tastes … okay, except for being mush of course." Then he proceeds to empty the cup.

"Good," Ducky praises as he takes back the empty cup from Tony.

"Ducky, can I ask you something?" Tony asks self consciously.

"Anything Anthony. What's bothering you?" Ducky asks with concern.

"Mmm, does having a catheter … in for so long ... does it affect the perform … performance of ... of …"

"Mmm in some cases, patients, may never excel to the same levels of …" Ducky starts to say. But when he sees the fear and anguish on Tony's face, he hastens to confirm, "Anthony, you will be as good as new. The functioning of your _member _will not be affected in anyway. I promise."

"Phew, Ducky you almost killed me!" Tony exclaims as he gets his breathing under control.

"Calm down Anthony," Ducky chuckles. "Now let me tell you about the time I was visiting a colleague of mine in London and he had a similar concern. He was …." Ducky starts telling Tony the story. Tony listens to Ducky's calm voice as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

-------------------------------------

At 5875 Storm Avenue Jenny, Ziva and McGee approach the house, with weapons drawn. Pachhi and Cassie take the back door.

Just outside the front door, McGee points to the phone lying on the ground. He picks it up and confirms that it is Gibbs'. Jenny nods at Ziva and McGee as she swings the front door open. Ziva enters first, followed by McGee and then Jenny. They pass through the entrance hall, than the formal lounge and dining room indicating that the rooms are clear. As McGee enters the den on the right side of the formal lounge, he shouts, "Over here, call the EMT's"

"Boss, can you hear me? Boss, helps on the way! Just hang in there!" McGee says as he places two fingers against Gibbs' neck to feel for a pulse. Jenny and Ziva enter the den and are shaken by what they see. Jenny rushes to Gibbs side and takes his hand into hers. He is cold to the touch. Ziva calls the paramedics and then grabs a blanket from the couch.

Gibbs is lying prone on the ground. His eyes are open but he is not moving. He is totally unresponsive, not even acknowledging that Jenny is holding his hand or that Ziva is covering him with a blanket. Pachhi and Cassie rush into the room and feel helpless.

"Start processing the scene." Ziva tells them as she points to the naked, mutilated body of Commanding Officer Ockler, which is lying a few meters away from Gibbs. They react immediately, relieved to have something to do.

"Jethro, can you hear me? Jethro, look at me." Jenny asks as she runs her hand over his head repeatedly and lightly smacks his cheek. Gibbs just stares straight ahead. He doesn't even blink.

"He's pulse is weak and his breathing's shallow. Ziva call Ducky." McGee says.

"Dr Mallard," Ducky answers.

"Ducky, it's Ziva. Gibbs has been hurt and his gone into shock. What should we do?" Ziva asks as removes her scarf from around her neck.

"Dear God, has he been shot? Keep him warm Ziva and talk to him. Try to get him to respond. Has he lost a lot of blood? If he is still bleeding, you need to stop it." Ducky speaks quickly as he paces in Tony's room.

"Ducky, he has an arrow protruding out of his right shoulder. It is deeply embedded and hasn't exited through his back. His lost a lot of blood and is still bleeding. His pulse is weak, his breathing's shallow and he is none responsive. Now tell me what to do?" Ziva demands harshly as she holds her scarf in front of her and kneels next to Gibbs' right shoulder.

"Oh God, Jethro." Ducky exclaims as Ziva hears the sirens of the EMT's not too far away.

"Never mind, Ducky. The paramedics are here. We'll take him to Bethesda. Meet us there." With that Ziva cuts the call and goes to the front door to direct the EMT's to the den.

"Over here." Ziva calls out as the paramedics rush in through the front door. They follow her to the den and then crouch down next to Gibbs. The one EMT places an oxygen mask over Gibbs' face and checks his vital signs while the other gets an IV line going. Then they work on stabilizing his injured shoulder by wrapping his right arm securely against his torso. They leave the arrow imbedded and then get him onto the gurney. Throughout all of this Gibbs doesn't move, react or respond in anyway.

"I'm going with him." Jenny says as she gets into the ambulance and they take off. Ziva and McGee follow them and Pachhi and Cassie stay behind to work the scene.

-----------------------------------

Gibbs' mind clears for a second and he is suddenly aware of everything that is happening around him. But for some reason his limbs are frozen in place. He can't speak or move. The pain in his shoulder is excruciating and the jarring, as the ambulance speeds toward the hospital, is unbearable.

But he can't shout out. He is trapped in his unresponsive body. And then the world starts whirling and twirling and everything becomes washed in a kaleidoscope of colours. He feels like he is floating and then freefalling. And then being jerks up once more and allowed to drop sharply.

That's when the sounds start all over again, escalating in volume. The screams and shouts and chanting. And the smell, the smell of blood assaults his senses. Gibbs starts to breathe deeply and rapidly, unable to focus on any specific thing and unable to escape.

Jenny leans over him, running her hand over his head. She looks into his dazed eyes as she says, "Jethro calm down. We're on the way to the hospital. You're going to be fine. Just, calm down!"

Gibbs sees her, and recognition lurks at the back of his mind. But then her face changes. It becomes a hideously painted visage of a black man with feathers in his hair. He is huge and he looms above Gibbs, surrounding him, crowding him. Gibbs feels like he can't breathe. And than the man shouts in a grating, foreign language, as he waves a machete in Gibbs' face and proceeds to twist the arrow in his shoulder.

Suddenly Gibbs' body convulses and he goes into respiratory failure as the ambulance arrives at Bethesda Hospital.

-----------------------------------

_**Author's note :** _

_What happened to Gibbs? Is he going to be okay? What about the case?_

_Stay tuned to find out and remember to Review this chapter. Thanks..._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note :** _

_Thank you for all the reviews and private messages. You guys are great…._

_Here's the next chapter. Please Read and Review soon._

_I really need your feedback, pointers, and generally encouraging comments to keep going. Thanks..._

------------------------------------

"Caucasian male, early 40's, stab wound to the right shoulder, arrow still embedded, excessive blood lose, none responsive, convulsed on route and is in respiratory failure." The paramedic advises the trauma Doctor, as he holds the reservoir mask over Gibbs' nose and mouth, and pumps air into his lungs by compressing the bag attached to the mask.

"Symptoms are not consistent with his injury." The other paramedic states as they get Gibbs onto the bed in Trauma unit 4.

"Intubate him now and then get me a full blood work up. Trace for poisons and toxins. Also get me something with which to cut this arrow. And then get an x-ray of his shoulder. I need to know if this is a broad tipped arrow head or a barbed arrow head." Dr Sandler instructs as they cut Gibbs' clothes away. Jenny hears this before a nurse forces her to leave the Trauma unit.

"BP's low and pulse is weak, 49 per minute. He's temps 95 and dropping." A nurse advises as she hooks the various monitors up to Gibbs' chest and index finger.

One of the nurses proceeds to intubate Gibbs, clearing his airway and inserting a ventilation tube down his throat while another nurse draws 4 vials of blood from his left arm. A surgical scissor, similar to a bolt cutter, is brought into the trauma unit. The Doctor uses it to cut the arrow just below the feathers and then she proceeds to clean the remaining 5 inches if the protruding arrow with surgical spirits.

"He's in shock. I want warmed fluids now and get me two pints of warm blood. Stabilize the bleeding and get me the tox screen and x-ray stat." The Doctor shouts.

--------------------------------------

In the waiting area just outside the Trauma unit, Jenny finds Ziva, McGee and Ducky.

"How is he?" Ducky asks as he goes up to Jenny and puts an arm around her shoulders. He leads her to the others and then she says, "They said that his symptoms are not in line with his injury. They think that he may have been poisoned." Jenny says as Ziva starts swearing in a foreign language and McGee's jaw drops open.

"Oh dear!" Ducky exclaims as he and Jenny take a seat in the waiting area.

"McGee, call Abby and tell her what's happened. Then get her friend, the expert in West African rituals to confirm what types of poisons are used by these savages. And what antidotes are available." Ziva instructs and Jenny, McGee and Ducky nod in agreement.

_At least one of us is thinking straight._ Jenny acknowledges, glad that Ziva is on their team.

"I'm going back to NCIS to interrogate Jackson and Taylor." Ziva states as if it is the most congruent thing to do.

"Ziva, don't you think that we should first see how Gibbs in doing." McGee asks a bit annoyed at Ziva's lack of concern for Gibbs.

"McGee, we can't do anything for him. We should focus on solving the case." Ziva says as she heads for the door. Ducky and McGee glare at her back. Jenny watches her and knows that Ziva has her own way of dealing with things, and her way is to keep busy.

_Don't they know by now how much I care about Gibbs, about all of them? And that's why I can't just sit around and do nothing while he fights for his life._ Ziva thinks as her eyes fill with tears._ Those two officers may know something about the kinds of drugs and poisons used in Guinea and they are going to tell me. And if they don't, the mutilation of their colleagues will be nothing compared to what I will do to them, _Ziva vows.

"Tim, go with her." Jenny orders.

"But…" McGee tries to protest.

"It is not open to discussion, Agent McGee. Go with her and interrogate the two officers. They may have some useful information regarding the rituals that are performed in Guinea and that information could just save Jethro's life. Now go!" Jenny insists in a stern voice.

McGee nods and is embarrassed for not realizing the value of interrogating the officers earlier.

"Let us know how he's doing." McGee requests as he leaves.

Jenny sighs heavily and leans back in her chair. _Jethro what have you gotten yourself into? _

----------------------------------

In the car Ziva remains quite and reserved, as she speeds back towards NCIS head quarters. McGee calls Abby and informs her about what has happened. It takes Abby a few moments to digest the information and to pull herself together. She confirms that she will work on getting the required information and she hangs up.

"Vaughn, I need a list of the poisons that are used in West African rituals. I also need a list of the antidotes." Abby insists in a hoarse voice.

"Abby, what's happened?" Vaughn asks, concerned about his usually bubbly friend.

"My Boss was shot with an arrow and the doctors are saying that his symptoms are not in line with his injury. They think that the arrowhead may have been poisoned. Vaughn you've got to help me. I can't lose Gibbs!" Abby sobs.

"Abby, calm down! Maybe if you give me a list of his symptoms, I'll be able to give you a list of the possible poisons." Vaughn says.

"I'll call you back in 5." Abby says as she hangs up and then calls McGee. He tells her to call Jenny to get the details. Jenny gives Abby the list of symptoms which Abby then communicates back to Vaughn.

"He was non responsive, not even blinking. His pulse was shallow and his BP was low. He did not recognize anyone and he did not even react when the paramedics were working on him. He was cold to the touch and his pupils were dilated. In the ambulance, he seemed to become hysterical and his breathing became laboured. Then he convulsed and stopped breathing." Abby tells Vaughn.

"Okay, I'll get back to you as soon as I have something." Vaughn says. Then he goes on to explain that he has a program that can run a list of symptoms and then identify the possible poisons and toxins that could have been used.

Abby thanks him and then grabs her keys as she makes her way to the hospital.

----------------------------------

Dr Sandler leaves Trauma unit 4 to go and speak to Jenny. As she reaches Jenny and Ducky, Abby stands up and asks, "How is he?"

"Agent Gibbs is in serious condition. The X-ray has reveled that the arrow head is barbed. It is 2.5 inches long by an inch wide. The thing that concerns me is his respiratory failure and the convulsion he suffered on route here. That hints at a poison or toxin in his body. We are still running the tox screen to try to figure out what it could be. Do you have any idea what happened to him?" Dr Sandler asks.

"All we know is that he walked in on a murder and the person who shot him is probably from West Africa. We are currently running a trace on the various poisons from that region of the world and will let you know once we have something." Jenny replies.

"When will you remove the arrow?" Abby asks.

"I'll only be able to administer a local anesthetic when I take him into surgery. I can't risk a general anesthetic as this will lead to complications because we don't know what else his body is fighting." Dr Sandler advises.

Ducky nods in understanding and agreement. Jenny wrings her hands while Abby blinks her eyes rapidly trying to stem the flow of her tears.

"I'll get him prepped for surgery now. But bear in mind that this surgery will be very risky." Dr Sandler warns.

Suddenly a nurse rushes out of Trauma unit 4 and shouts, "Dr Sandler, we need you! He is convulsing!"

Abby, Jenny and Ducky follow the Doctor as she rushes back into the Trauma unit. They stand in the doorway and observe Gibbs' body jerking painfully on the bed. He throws his arms up in front of him as if he is warding someone off. Then jerks and rolls from side to side. As the nurses try to hold him down, he twists and turns and the arrow is inadvertently pushed a bit deeper.

"The arrow's through. His back's bleeding." A nurse shouts as Dr Sandler administers a sedative. This leads to Gibbs calming down instantly.

"Prep OR two. We need to get in there to repair this shoulder." Dr Sandler says as she quickly but firmly pulls the rest of the arrow out of Gibbs' shoulder, through the bleeding wound in his back.

"We need that arrow head." Abby says through her tears. "I will run a trace on it to confirm what poison, if any was used." Abby confirms to Ducky and Jenny as she leaves the trauma unit to head back to her lab. At the same time Gibbs is rushed out of the trauma unit and taken to surgery.

----------------------------------

Tony feels restless and lonely. He expects Gibbs, Ziva or McGee to at least come and see him. He knows that they are busy.

_But they should be able to find a few minutes to come and see me. I mean, don't they miss me? _Tony wonders as he feels like he has been abandoned by his team. He switches through the various TV channels and then settles on one of the local news channels.

"_**Breaking News! **At a house just outside of Anacostia Naval Base, a marine officer has been found dead. His body has been mutilated beyond recognition and we have just been informed that an NCIS Special Agent was also injured in this attack. We will bring you more details on this case as they become available. In other news…."_

Tony blanks out after hearing _mutilated_, _NCIS Special Agent_, _injured in the attack_.

He pushes himself up on one arm, ignoring the pain in his stomach and starts dialing Ducky's number. He reasons that Ducky would know if anyone in the team was hurt.

"Dr Mallard."

"Ducky, has something happened? Is someone hurt?" Tony anxiously asks.

"Anthony, calm down. I'll be up to see you shortly and then I'll explain everything." Ducky says as he hangs up.

_It must be serious if Ducky wants to come and tell me in person_. Tony realizes as he wonders who is hurt. Then he realizes what Ducky said, _I'll be up to see you shortly._

Whoever's hurt must be in the trauma unit down stairs. Tony dials the hospital switch board and asks to be put through to the ER.

"Can you please tell me the name of the NCIS Agent that was just brought in?" Tony asks.

"Sorry we can not give out that information." The nurse replies.

"Listen here lady, I'm an NCIS agent and I need to know the identity of the agent that was just brought it. It could be my partner. Please, tell me the name." Tony pleads as he becomes agitated.

"Okay, Calm down Sir. The agent that was brought in is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's just been taken to surgery now and is listed as critical. Sir, are you okay" the nurse asks as Tony goes silent and stares in shock at the phone.

_Gibbs! Oh my God, Did they cut you up? No! No! It can't be! It just can't be!!!_

Tony gasps in anguish as a picture of Gibbs' mutilated body flashes through his mind. Then he sees Gibbs face with his eyes missing.

_No!!! No!!! Oh God, Not Gibbs!!! _Tony laments as he can't seem to recover his breathe.

Just then Ducky enters his room and finds him wheezing and gagging. Ducky rushes over to the bed and pressers the buzzer to summon a nurse.

"Duck… It's … Gibbs … how … bad…" Tony gasps painfully as he is unable to recover his breathe.

"Tony, calm down. Tony!" Ducky shouts at the younger agent as he continues to gasp and wheeze.

"What happened?" The nurse asks, as she rushes in and takes in the scene. "Never mind, his having an anxiety attack." The nurse confirms as she rushes out of the room.

Tony continues to gasp and wheeze and his eyes are glazed over. He clutches his chest tightly with one hand and his stomach with his other hand. The nurse returns a moment later with a hypodermic in hand. She stabs the needle of the hypodermic, none too gently, into Tony's thigh and administers the medication. Tony starts to calm down and eventually passes out.

"I'm going to hook him up to a nasal canula and then I'm going to redress his wound." The nurse advises.

As she removes the dressing on his wound, she sighs.

"What is it?" Ducky asks as he comes around the bed.

"I need to get sutures, and re-stitch this wound. He's ripped 4 stitches and it could get infected." The nurse says as she once again leaves the room.

"Oh my boy, I should have come to you sooner to explain. You probably think that Gibbs' body was mutilated. Oh dear, Anthony it is bad but not as bad as that." Ducky says apologetically as he runs his hand over the younger agent's head.

-------------------------------------

_**Author's note :** _

_That's it for now…Please Review soon. _

_Stay tuned to find out if Gibbs and Tony are going to be okay…Also be prepared for Ziva's interrogation tactics……_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's note :** _

_Thank you for all the reviews and private messages. I love hearing from you guys…._

_Here's the next chapter. It's longer and meant to tide you over the Christmas weekend. I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. _

_Please let me know what you think about it by Reviewing it asap. Thanks…_

----------------------------------

Back at the NCIS Lab, Abby swabs the tip of the arrow. Although it is coated with Gibbs' blood, she hopes that she will be able to get something off of it. The white substance that Ducky had sent her earlier that day turns out to be face paint mixed with corn flour and the feather turns out to be that of a red necked falcon, indigenous to West Africa. So far there has not been any news from Ducky or Jenny about Gibbs condition. And Vaughn has also not come back to her yet.

----------------------------------

Down in interrogation room 1, Jackson paces and shouts out.

"Let me out of here. You can't hold me like this. What the hell is this about?" Then he tries the door again and kicks it when it won't open.

In the observation room, McGee says, "He's going to be tough to handle. I don't know if you'll be able to get anything out of him."

"McGee, I think you should leave." Ziva says.

McGee frowns and looks at her before asking, "Why should I leave?"

"So that you can say that you were not aware of the interrogation methods I used." Ziva replies.

"Ziva…. You can't torture him. Gibbs would…." McGee tries to say.

"Gibbs is not here! And I will do whatever is necessary to get the answers we need to save his life." Ziva shouts as she hands McGee her weapon and leaves the room. McGee is surprised by her outburst as it is the most emotional he has ever seen her.

A second later she enters the interrogation room.

"Well it's about time. What the hell is this about?" Jackson asks as he comes nose to nose with Ziva.

"Sit down!" Ziva says in a commanding tone.

"Go to hell!" Jackson replies.

Ziva grabs him by the throat and forces him, gasping and gagging, down into a chair. McGee tenses as he observes this, debating whether he should stop Ziva. As soon as Jackson is seated, Ziva releases him and moves to the opposite side of the desk. She throws a file onto the desk and then swings the chair around. She sits down, leaning her chest against the back rest of the chair.

"Bitch!" Jackson gasps as he rubs his throat.

"Name calling won't get you anywhere. Tell me what happened in Kankari, Guinea." Ziva asks as she stares at Jackson with murder in her eyes. Jackson's eyes jerk up to hers and then he looks away as sweat pops out on his forehead.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I think you know what I mean. I want to know what you and your team did in Kankari. I also want to know about the drugs and poisons that are used in that country. And I want to know right now!" Ziva shouts as she stands up and leans half way across the desk, invading Jackson's personal space. Jackson backs away and starts to fidget in his seat.

"Nothing happened. We were stationed in Kankari after the attempted coup. We handled inventory. That's all. We were there for 6 months before coming back home." Jackson says. "Now let me go!"

Ziva laughs, "That's all you have to say. Handling inventory, nothing more. Then why is there a group of Guinean men in Washington hell spent on killing your team."

In the observation room, McGee says, 'hell bent' Ziva, not 'hell spent'.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asks he looks sharply at Ziva. Ziva opens her file and places 3 crime scene photos in front of Jackson. Jackson looks at them and then gasps as he recognizes Derricks, Benson and Ockler.

"Oh my God! How did they find us?" Jackson whispers as he looks away from the photos.

"Who are they and why are they after you?" Ziva demands as she senses that Jackson may be caving in.

"They … They .." Jackson stammers. Then he looks at Ziva and says, "I don't know why they are after me. You have to protect me! It's your job! You have to protect me." Jackson pleads as he grabs Ziva's hand across the desk. Ziva uses her other hand to press a rather sensitive point on Jackson's wrist and he removes his hand immediately.

"Oww. Are you crazy? What kind of an agent are you? You're suppose to protect me, not attack me!" Jackson shouts as he gets up and starts pacing.

"If you want our protection, you will tell me what I need to know. What did you and your team do in Kankari? And what do you know about the drugs and poisons that are used in that country?" Ziva asks in a calm voice. Jackson just stares at her and then turns his back to her. Ziva looses her patience and walks up behind him. She grabs him from behind and twists his arm behind his back as she forces him to his knees.

"You will tell me what I need to know right now or I will break your ... " Ziva threatens.

"Okay! Oww. Okay I'll tell you what I know! Let me go!" Jackson howls as Ziva releases him.

"I'm waiting! Tell me about the drugs and poisons!" Ziva yells as she makes to grab him again.

"All I can tell you is that those Guineans are crazy! I heard that they perform human sacrifices. They use some sort of plant based drug that they give to their victims just before the sacrifice ritual starts, so that the victim will be paralyzed. I also heard that despite being paralyzed, the victim is still aware of everything that is happening around him and he feels the pain that is inflicted on him. I never witnessed this ritual. I swear. Is that what happened to Derricks and Benson? Is that how they were killed?" Jackson asks as he shudders.

"What's the name of the plant?" Ziva asks ignoring Jackson's question, as she thinks, _Gibbs was aware of everything as it happened! The pain and disorientation he must have suffered! Aaahhh I feel like shooting something!!!_

"I don't know. I swear." Jackson insists.

"Now tell me, what did you and your team do that was so bad, that you are now going to be made a human sacrifice?" Ziva asks as she gathers the photos and places them back in the file.

"Nothing! We did nothing." Jackson lies.

"I'm going to let you think about it for a while and if you don't have the right answers for me when I get back, I just might hand you over to the Guineans and cheer them on as they cut out your heart." Ziva says with a smile as she leaves the interrogation room.

McGee meets her outside and says, "That was intense."

Ziva ignores him and instead makes her way to the lab.

"What about Taylor? When are you going to interrogate him?" McGee asks.

"I need Abby to check something and then I'll take care of Taylor. You coming?" Ziva asks as the elevator dings.

-----------------------------------

As Ziva and McGee enter the lab, they hear Abby say, "Vaughn, please say you have something."

"Abby, I just got off the phone with Prof. Amadou Diakite who works at the Guinean State University. He told me about a drug that is commonly used in sacrificial rituals performs in the areas surrounding Kankari." Vaughn's voice is heard over the loud speaker.

"Is it plant based?" Ziva asks.

"Yes, it is extracted from the stem of a plant called Strychnos Toxifera. If given in a large enough doze it can kill." Vaughn says.

"Oh no. What sort of drug is it? How do we treat it?" Abby asks as she starts to panic about Gibbs. McGee places his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her.

"Does it paralyze the victim but leave his mental faculties intact so that he feels the pain being inflicted on his body?" Ziva asks as she paces in the lab.

"Yes, that's exactly what it does. It affects the central nervous system, slowing down the blood pressure and heart beat of the victim as well the nerve impulses to the limbs. The victim may want to react but is trapped in an unresponsive body. But there's another drug that is used in conjunction with this one. It is traditionally called Onaye and it is a hallucinogen. The combination of these two drugs is called sukuki."

"That could explain the convulsions Gibbs suffered. I mean on the one hand his CNS was being suppressed while at the same time his mind was being stimulated. Oh that must have been so horrible." Abby voices what McGee and Ziva are thinking.

"How do we treat it?" Ziva asks impatiently.

"It should be treated with 2mg of Naloxone Hydrochloride, commonly called Narcan, which is given intramuscularly. The dose should be repeated every 4 minutes until the patient responds. Then 2mg of Narcan should be added to 500ml of Saline solution and given intraveneously. This product is a narcotic antagonist. It should reverse the effects of the drugs rapidly by increasing blood pressure, removing the sedative effect of the drugs and restoring respiratory function. Once this happens, the opiate and hallucinogenic properties of the drug will not affect the patient." Vaughn says.

"Thank you Vaughn. You are a life saver and I mean that in the most literal sense of the word." Abby says as she smiles for the first time that evening.

"Hang on Abby; I need to tell you about the side-effects." Vaughn says, hating to burst her bubble.

"Can it never be simple?" Abby moans.

"What are the side effects?" Ziva asks.

"Nausea, vomiting and disorientation." Vaughn replies.

"But nothing that is life threatening? McGee asks as Abby looks hopefully at him.

"In rare cases, patients do suffer seizures." Vaughn says. Abby, Ziva and McGee look at each other as they collectively sigh.

"What happens if we do not counteract the drugs?" Ziva asks.

"I stand under correction here. But according to Prof. Diakite depending on how much of the drug is in the victim's system, his organs could become compromised as a result of the paralysis and eventually his heart could give in. If he continues to convulse, he could suffer a stroke." Vaughn says.

"So we have no option. Gibbs will die without treatment and he has a 50/50 chance of surviving with treatment. Let's get back to the hospital, McGee. We need to give this information to the Doctor and the Director so that they can give Gibbs this medication." Ziva says as she and McGee leave the lab.

"Thank you, Vaughn, for everything." Abby says as she hangs up and rushes after Ziva and McGee.

-------------------------------------

Back at Bethesda, Jenny waits outside the ICU ward as she calls Ducky to give him an update.

"Dr Mallard." Ducky answers tiredly.

"Ducky, its Jenny." Jenny says.

"Director, how is Jethro? Is he out of surgery yet?" Ducky anxiously asks as he leaves Tony's room. Tony is in a sedative induced sleep and should sleep through the night.

"Jethro is out of surgery and in the ICU ward. The doctor said that the surgery went well and his shoulder should heal without any complications. She is however still very concerned about the drugs that are in his system, because he convulsed again just after the surgery was completed." Jenny says.

"Oh dear. We have to stop the absorption of these drugs somehow." Ducky voices the obvious.

"But we don't know what drugs were used!" Jenny replies as she becomes frustrated.

"Yes, we do Director." Ziva says as she, Abby and McGee approach Jenny.

"What? You've identified the drug?" Jenny asks, not sure that she heard Ziva correctly.

At the same time Ducky says, "I'm coming up to ICU so that Ziva can explain what they've found."

Ziva and Abby explain what Jackson and Vaughn have revealed. Ducky immediately asks for Dr Sandler to be paged. Once she arrives they explain what they think the drug may be. She is reluctant to administer the Narcan as she is worried about the side effects of the medication.

"Either give him the medication or we will remove him to a hospital that is willing to give it to him!" Ziva shouts in anger.

"Ziva!" Jenny admonishes and Ziva glares at her before walking away from them as she mouths something in a foreign language.

"Dr Sandler we have it on very good authority that the drug that was used can be counteracted by Narcan. Therefore please administer this medication immediately. Without it my agent could die!" Jenny voices as she battles to remain calm.

Dr Sandler looks at the tox screen results and states, "The tox screen does reveal that an opiate was used. So I will give him the Narcan. But be warned, there are serious side effects to this medication."

Then she heads into Gibbs' room and instructs a nurse to prepare the relevant medication. As soon as the nurse gets back, Dr Sandler states that she is going to restrain Gibbs on the bed as he could react violently when the medication is administered. Everyone from Ducky to Jenny protests, and they insist that they will hold him down if he reacts violently.

Ziva and McGee hold onto Gibbs' legs, while Abby and Ducky hold down his arms. Jenny stands at the head of the bed and holds his face between her palms as a nurse holds him across his torso.

Dr Sandler takes the first dose of medication and she jabs the needle into the fleshy part of Gibbs arm. Within two minutes, Gibbs' eyes start moving rapidly behind his eye lids and his whole body tenses up. Everyone waits in anticipation. When nothing more happens, Dr Sandler administers the second injection. Gibbs immediately jerks up, coming fully awake and gagging on the ventilation tube. His blood pressure spikes as he looks around frantically.

He is completely disorientated and feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. He registers that he is being held down and tries to fight it until a familiar voice breaks through to him.

"Jethro, calm down! Jethro, it's Jenny. Look at me! Come on Jethro, listen to me! You're safe now." Jenny repeatedly says as tears roll down her cheeks. As he focuses on her voice he starts to calm down. Finally he is able to focus on her face and realizes that she is holding his face. He gags again on the ventilation tube, just as Dr Sandler says, "Agent Gibbs, I'm going to remove the ventilation tube. Just relax. Here we go." At the same time the nurse hooks up the saline solution with the Narcan, to Gibbs' existing IV line.

Gibbs gasps and coughs once the tube is out but then settles down as he takes huge gulps of air. The nurse quickly places a nasal canula in place and he starts to breathe normally after a few secons. His shoulder feels raw and is aching and his head is throbbing. His body feels like it's been through a milling machine as every inch of it is sore. He squeezes his eyes shut as he tries to understand where he is and what's happened.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees his team looking anxiously down at him and he asks, "What! … What … happened … ?"

Everyone grins in relieve as they realize the Gibbs is back. Ducky pats his uninjured shoulder and says, "Oh it's a long story Jethro. Suffice to say, we're just glad to have you back."

"Yes, very glad." Jenny says as she caresses Gibbs' face and he makes eye contact with her. He sees something in her eyes that makes him flash back to a steamy hotel room in the heart of Paris, where they made love for days on end. Jenny senses what he is thinking and blushes before looking away.

Just then Dr Sandler says, "Okay, I need all of you out of here. I need to check his vital signs. And he needs to rest."

Abby leans forward and kisses Gibbs lightly on the cheek promising to see him tomorrow. McGee nods at him. Ducky squeezes his shoulder and tells him to rest. Ziva takes his hand, surprising him and herself. She squeezes it communicating her relief and then leaves. Jenny looks down at him and smiles. Then she leans forward and kisses him lightly on the lips as she caresses his cheek before leaving the room.

Gibbs stares after her, puzzled by her actions and thoroughly confused about what happened to him. But trying to sort out everything proves to be too much for him as he drifts off into an exhausted sleep.

-----------------------------------------

_**Author's note :** _

_That's it for now…Please Review soon as I need to know your thought on this chapter. _

_Stay tuned for Ziva's visit with Tony and more of Gibbs and Jenny and of course more of the case…… _

_By the way, Narcan is really a narcotics antagonist known to illicit a response from a patient within 2 minutes of being administered._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note : **_

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. __I'm so glad that you like this story as much as I do._

_Here's the next chapter. It contains... Ah, just read it and __remember to tell me what you think about it..._

---------------------------------------------------

Ducky, Abby and McGee leave the hospital as soon as Dr Sandler confirms that Gibbs' vitals are stable. Jenny and Ziva both say that they will take cabs home.

-------------------------------------

Ziva and Jenny decide to have a quick bite to eat in the hospital cafeteria before leaving.

"I've never seen Jethro like that before. He was so still, so lifeless. And when the Doctor administered that second shot I thought that he was going to have a seizure." Jenny shares as she shudders.

"But he is going to be fine, Director." Ziva says as she squeezes Jenny's hand. Jenny looks at Ziva and smiles.

"Director, may I ask a question?' Ziva asks.

"Ziva when we are alone call me Jenny. Ask what ever you what to. I don't promise to answer." Jenny says as she sips her coffee.

"Do you still have feelings for Gibbs? And if you do, are you going to do anything about it?" Ziva asks.

Jenny looks at her and sighs.

"Ziva, I don't know what I feel for Jethro. All I know is that I don't what to lose him. I can't lose him." Jenny replies a few seconds later.

"I think that you and he could be good for each other. You should think about it." Ziva says as she squeezes Jenny's hand and then gets up and leaves.

Jenny sits in the cafeteria for a few more moments and thinks about what Ziva has said. Then she makes her way to the ICU ward to check in on Jethro one more time.

She finds him rolling his head from side to side as he mumbles,

_"Stop… shouting…!!! _

_Noise … Faces… _

_Get away from… me…!!! No!!!"_

She rushes over to his bed and urgently whispers to him, "Jethro, you're safe now. Honey, it's only a dream." She caresses his head as she continues to whisper to him, trying to wake him up.

He continues to trash and uses his hands to try to push her away.

"Jethro, wake up! Jethro!" Jenny shouts a bit louder as his hand connects with her cheek, stunning her for a second. At the same moment Gibbs jerks violently awake and is completely disorientated.

Jenny cradles her cheek as she looks down at him.

"Jen! What … Oh no! Did I … strike you?" Gibbs gasps in horror as his mind clears for a second.

"It's okay Jethro. You were having a nightmare." Jenny tries to reassure him.

"I'm sor… Aaahhhh. I'm going to … be sick." Gibbs moans as he rolls over to his side and gags. Jenny grabs a surgical tray from the pedestal next to him and places it under his mouth. He gags and coughs, but nothing comes up.

When he leans back against the pillow he is pale and perspiring.

"Jen, I feel so … confused. What … happened? My shoulder's ... aching and my… stomach's rolling. I can't … think straight!" Gibbs murmurs in frustration.

"Jethro, calm down! I'll explain everything in the morning." Jenny whispers, as she buzzers the nurse's station. A nurse comes in immediately and checks Gibbs' vitals. Then she adjusts his IV line and administers a painkiller/anti-nausea shot before leaving.

Jenny cradles Gibbs' cheek and tells him to rest and that she'll be back in the morning.

"Stay … with … me!" Gibbs pleads as he holds onto her hand and stares at her for a second before his eyes cloud over.

He looks so vulnerable that Jenny just smiles down at him and whispers, "Sleep honey. I'll be here when you wake up."

Then she kisses his forehead and sits down in the chair next to his bed. She doesn't let go of his hand as he sighs in relief and drifts off to sleep.

---------------------------------

Instead of leaving the hospital, Ziva decides to check in on Tony. Ducky had told them how he had had an anxiety attack when he realized that one of them had been hurt at the scene of the latest murder. Ziva just wants to make sure that he is okay.

She doesn't understand why she suddenly has this soft spot for Tony. All she knows is that she misses him. She misses his voice and his smile. But most of all she misses the way he looks at her when he thinks that she is distracted.

She enters his room quietly and finds him fast asleep. She looks down at him and smiles. His hair is mused and his face is turned slightly to the left. He looks almost boyish in his sleep. She takes his hand into her and then she brings her lips down to it.

Tony feels the touch on his hand and he stirs in his sleep. Then he hears a soft voice singing in a foreign language. The sound in so beautiful that it draws him further out of his sleep. As he opens his eyes, he finds Ziva holding and kissing his hand as she sings softly to him. He in totally blown away by the look of … concern, care, love … in her eyes.

Ziva continues to sing the melodious song to the end. As she is about to place Tony's hand back on the bed, he squeezes her hand. Her eyes jerk to his face and she blushes as she realizes that he was awake all this time.

"That was .. really sweet." Tony says as he holds onto her hand.

"I .. It is an Israeli song that mothers sing to their babies when they are not feeling well." Ziva says self consciously.

"So does that mean that … you see me as a baby… Your baby?" Tony asks with a smirk.

"I need to go." Ziva says as she tries to pull her hand away and leave.

"No… Stay a while." Tony implores as he holds her hand more tightly.

Ziva looks at him and then she sits down in the chair that is next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"Dazed. What did they give me … to knock me out?" Tony asks as he runs his other hand across his face.

"Do you remember what happened earlier today?" Ziva asks. Tony looks at her and then his expression changes to one of shock and terror.

"Gibbs!" he exclaims as it all comes back to him.

Ziva stands up and places her hands on his face, as she tries to calm him down.

"Tony, Gibbs is going to be fine. He was shot with an arrow and required surgery. But he is doing very well right now."

"I thought…" Tony whispers as he squeezes his eyes shut and then opens them again. "I thought that he had been cut up."

"Shhh." Ziva says as she caresses Tony's cheeks.

"I pictured him without eyes. Oh God Ziva." Tony exclaims as he relives that horrible moment.

"Shhh Tony. Everyone is okay. Shhh." Ziva says as she leans her forehead against his. He takes a few seconds to get his emotions under control as he holds onto her wrists while she continues to caress his face and rub his temples. Then they look into each other's eyes and Ziva can see the fear in his eyes.

"Ziva… At first I thought … that it was you. I thought that … they had hurt you… I thought that … I had lost you.." Tony moans as his fingers twist in her hair.

"Shhh … Tony…" Ziva whispers back as her lips touch his.

The kiss starts of slow and innocent, as Ziva thinks only of comforting Tony. But soon it grows in intensity, overwhelming both of them. Ziva sucks Tony's lower lip, drawing it into her mouth and Tony growls in response. Then Tony slips his tongue into her mouth and she moans out in pleasure. Their tongues caress, protruding and retreating in their mouths, giving and taking. Tony's hand starts to caress Ziva's back in rhythmic circles as they continue to kiss. Then Ziva starts to kiss his neck and chest as she whispers to him in French, "Mon petit … Mmm … Mon Cheri… Mmm Anthony."

Tony becomes bold and moves his hand to the front of her blouse. Slowly he slips his hand into her blouse and moves it up along her firm abs. Ziva doesn't resist as she has an incredible need to feel Tony's hand on her breast. She leans into his hand as he moves her bra out of the way.

"Ohhhh Tony…" She moans out as his hand closes over her bare breast. Her nipple hardens immediately in response to his touch and now all Tony can think about is tasting it.

"Ziva… Unbutton your blouse." Tony whispers urgently between kisses. Ziva does as asked, just as eager to feel him on her breast.

As her breast is revealed, Tony looks at her and whispers, "You are so… beautiful … God Ziva… I need to taste you now! Get onto the bed and … lean over me.." Tony whispers as he starts to pull her by her hips, up onto the bed.

"Yes… mon cheri…" Ziva murmurs as she lowers her taut nipple to his waiting mouth.

"Mmmmm, Anthony!!!" Ziva cries out as his wet mouth closes over her nipple. And then he starts to pull on it and pleasure pulses through her whole body.

"Yes… Tony … It feels … wonderful." Ziva moans out as Tony nips and sucks on her nipple. Then he removes her other breast from the confines of the bra and he gives it the same attention. He is thoroughly aroused and wants desperately to be inside her. As he shifts trying to slip his hands between her legs, he gasps and then stops nuzzling her breasts.

"Tony? OH my God… I'm sorry. How could I forget that you are hurt?" Ziva exclaims as she gets off the bed and fixes her clothes. Tony holds onto his stomach as he tries to get his breathing and his arousal under control.

"Let me call a nurse." Ziva says as she makes to press the buzzer for the nurse's station.

"No!!!" Tony exclaims. "Give me a moment…" he gasps.

"But you're in pain…" Ziva says and she notices the bulge at his groin. "Oh… Oh!!! Okay. I'll wait for …" and she gestures at his crutch.

"Ziva…" Tony blushes as he groans in pain.

---------------------------------

_**Author's Note : **_

_That's all for now!!!! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review ASAP…_

_The case continues in the next chapter…interspersed with more interesting and ackward moments..._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note :**_

_Thank you to all who have reviewed – positively. _

_To Nate, I'm sorry that you think this was a waste of time. _

_But what you don't like, I'm sure there are others out there who do like. In the words of one of my regular reviewers : You can't please everyone so you may as well write the story the way you want to. After all it is your story and idea and if you are passionate about it, you do not have to be disheartened by a few grumpy reviewers._

_Denii – Thank you for your opinion and your sweet way, of saying what you like, while not shooting down the whole story. _

_Random Chick – I love your reviews and am glad that you feel that this is one of your all time favourite stories._

_To all my regular reviewers – you guys are great. You keep me motivated and inspired. If you are still interested in this fic, let me know because reviews from people like Nate are just too aggressive and unwarranted._

----------------------------------

The next morning, as Ziva takes a shower, she can't help but think about Tony.

_Oh Tony if you had not been hurt, we would have probably gone all the way. Then again it you had not been hurt, we may never have reached this far. Mm, Mon Cheri. When did this feeling, start to become so intense…_Ziva wonders.

After grabbing a bite to eat, Ziva makes her way to NCIS head quarters. Jackson and Taylor were left in the interrogation rooms all night. Now was the time to speak to Jackson again and then to Taylor and to compare their stories. Then she would call the hospital and follow up on Tony's and Gibbs' conditions.

-----------------------------------

At NCIS head quarters, as Ziva and McGee recap on everything that they know about the case, the elevator dings. They look up, wondering who has arrived. McGee almost falls out of his chair and Ziva stands up abruptly, toppling her chair over backwards.

"Gibbs!!" "Boss!!" Ziva and McGee exclaim simultaneously.

"What?" Gibbs asks as he glares at them. He is casually dressed and his right arm is in a sling. He is holding a steaming cup of coffee in his left hand. McGee and Ziva come around their desks and look him over closely. He looks a bit pale, but other then that he seems fine.

"Are you two done?" Gibbs asks as he becomes annoyed. Then, suddenly, he is hit by a wave of nausea and disorientation. Ziva and McGee notice the change in his face and they reach for him as he starts to sway. They get him into his chair and then Ziva calls Ducky.

"I'm fine. It's just the damn side effects of that horrible drug they gave me." Gibbs insists as he takes a few deep breathes.

"You discharged yourself from the hospital, didn't you?" Ziva asks as she shakes her head.

"So what if I did? We have work to do, and I wasn't going to waste my time lazing around in a hospital bed just because I'm a bit nauseous." Gibbs growls defensively, feeling better now that the nausea has subsided.

"Jethro! Of all the …" Ducky admonishes as he sees Gibbs sitting at his desk.

"Ducky. I'm fine. Now can all of you just drop it! Ziva, McGee what do you have on the case?" Gibbs asks as he switches his computer on.

Ziva and McGee fill him in and he has one more episode of disorientation before they're done. Ducky orders him to either go home or go down to the lab to take a nap. Gibbs does feel drained after an hour and decides to visit Abby, hoping that she won't chew him up for leaving the hospital.

As Gibbs gets into the elevator, James the mail man walks out into the bullpen. He stops in front of Gibbs' desk and pretends to look through his trolley for Gibbs' mail.

Just then, McGee answers a call from the Director.

"McGee, Gibbs has left the hospital. He's not answering his house phone or his cell. Is he at the office?" Jenny anxiously asks.

"Yes Mam. But he is on his way to the lab right now, to take a nap." McGee quickly informs her. Jenny sighs in relief before becoming really angry with Gibbs.

"Keep an eye on him. If anything happens to him, all of you will have to answer to me!" Jenny emotionally warns.

"Yes Mam." McGee replies, surprised by her tone.

"Good! Do you have any news on DiNozzo's condition?" Jenny asks as she gets her emotions under control.

"Yes Mam. Tony's doing well this morning. We'll go and check up on him later today." McGee replies.

James listens to this one sided conversation intently as he continues to rummage through the mail in his trolley.

"I'll be in shortly and I want an update on the case." Jenny says.

"Sure Mam. I'll let Gibbs know." McGee replies.

"I want the update from you and Ziva. I'm taking over the investigation as Agent Gibbs is incapacitated and in no condition to be running this investigation. Am I understood, Agent McGee?" Jenny firmly asks.

"Mm, yes Mam." McGee replies as his eyes widen.

"Good!" Jenny says as she hangs up.

"What's wrong McGee?" Ziva asks as she notices the distress on his face. Neither of them notices how James is observing them.

"That was the Director. She is taking over the case and wants an update from us when she gets in." McGee says.

"Great, Gibbs is going to kill us if we keep him out of the hoop." Ziva says.

"Loop, Ziva. And the Director will fire us if we disobey her direct order." McGee states the obvious.

"We're screwed! Let's go and speak to Jackson and Taylor before she gets in." Ziva says as she and McGee make their way to the interrogation rooms.

-------------------------------------

At Bethesda, Tony feels quiet refreshed. The pain in his side has subsided to an occasional throbbing and Tom has just shown him how to roll off the bed and stand up without falling. The nurses have also removed the drainage tubes from his stomach. The catheter had been removed the previous night. Both had been really unpleasant experiences but he is just glad that the only thing still inserted in any part of his body is an IV line.

As he enjoys a late mushy breakfast, he remembers the previous night and wishes that Ziva was near. He misses her already and he isn't sure if they will pursue this relationship. And if they decide to, they would have to deal with Gibbs for breaking rule number 12.

_No sense worrying about it now._ Tony thinks as he gingerly walks around the room again.

----------------------------------

In the lab at NCIS, Abby hugs Gibbs tightly before apologising, and releasing him as he grunts out in pain. Then without a word, she leads him to the futon in the back of the lab.

She hands him a painkiller and a glass of water. He tries to protest but all she says is, "Open!" Then she places the pill in his mouth. "Drink!" she orders as she holds the glass to his lips.

"Now lie down." She says as she pushes him down onto the futon and covers him with a light blanket, before switching off the light.

"Sleep, Gibbs. I'll tear into you, when you wake up." Abby smiles as she leaves the back room.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs grins back.

As he relaxes, he thinks about what McGee and Ziva have told him. About how he had been drugged and how they had almost lost him. Ziva also mentioned how distraught Jenny had been over his condition. But he can't remember anything between arriving at Ockler's house and then waking up in the hospital this morning.

_Could anything else have happened during this time? _He ponders as he drifts off to sleep.

-------------------------------------

Back in the rented house at the opposite end of town, Inkosi is furious.

"_What is it, Inkosi?" Dangari asks their leader._

"_James has called to inform us that the silver haired one survived the sukuki and now he has Taylor and Jackson in protective custody." Inkosi shouts in his native tongue._

"_How could he have survived? What will we do now?" Tsolo asks._

"_We will find a way to get Jackson and Taylor removed from NCIS protection. And this time we will not rely on sukuki to kill the NCIS police. We will use our knives and make sure that the job is done!" Bathina insists as he packages Ockler's eyes to be shipped home._

"_But how?" Pele questions._

"_James said that one of the NCIS agents is in hospital. We will take him. If they want him back, they will have to give Taylor and Jackson to us. Jackson must die tonight!" Inkosi decides._

"_Yes Inkosi!! We will leave now and bring this agent back here, within the hour. What is his name?" Dangari asks as he, Pele and Tsolo prepare to leave._

"_Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Ward number R8, Bethesda Hospital." _

-------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_That's it for this chapter. _

_Please review if you enjoyed it and stay tuned for next chapter which will be really intense._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note :**_

_Thank you for all the reviews, support, encouragement and explanations. _

_I really appreciate it as it's given me a clearer understanding of what you, as the reader expect, like and dislike._

_Here's the next chapter. No pairings in this one. _

_Enjoy and review ASAP… Thanks_

-------------------------------------------

Back at the NCIS lab, as soon as Gibbs is asleep, Abby decides to go and check up on Tony. She is running a few tests but the results will only be out in about an hour. So she can afford to be away for that long. She checks on Gibbs one last time before leaving.

Five minutes after she leaves, the phone in the lab starts ringing incessantly. Gibbs is drawn out of his sleep, and takes a moment to orientate himself before grabbing the phone from the table in the back room.

"Gibbs!" he growls groggily.

"Hello Agent Gibbs. It's Vaughn." Vaughn answers.

"Vaughn?... Vaughn!" Gibbs replies as he remembers who Vaughn is.

"Is Abby around? I have some information regarding what happened in Kankari, Guinea." Vaughn states.

"Whatcha got?" Gibbs asks as he stands up and then immediately sits down on a chair. He is dazed and shaky, probably from the pill Abby had given him. _I need coffee! _he thinks as Vaughn starts speaking.

"Prof. Diakite called me a few minutes ago to tell me…." Vaughn starts relaying the story to Gibbs. As Vaughn speaks, Gibbs' mind clears and his face becomes a mask of fury.

---------------------------------------------------

In Interrogation room two, Ziva sits down in front of a very calm Officer Taylor.

"It wasn't very nice of you to leave me here all night." Taylor says congenially. Ziva is surprised as she expected him to be fuming.

"Ah, sorry about that, but it couldn't be helped." Ziva replies, playing along. McGee observes them from the observation room, also surprised by Taylor's behaviour.

"So what can I do for NCIS?" Taylor asks as he makes eye contact with Ziva.

"We need some information from you." Ziva replies.

"What information?" Taylor asks as he moves in his seat and crosses his legs. He looks bored and uninterested.

"I would like to hear your version of what happened in Kankari, Guinea a few months ago. I already have Jackson's version." Ziva lies.

Taylor looks at her sharply and Ziva picks up on the anger in his face, before he schools his features.

"Oh, what did Jackson have to say?" Taylor asks, as he thinks, _Jackson, you bloody fool. Too damn hot headed! You never could keep your damn mouth shut._

"Why don't you tell me your version? Then I'll decide if it's in line with what Jackson has said." Ziva suggests as she stares at Taylor.

"There's nothing much to tell. We were stationed in Kankari for 6 months and we got back home about 6 months ago. We worked in inventory and we were there to deal with the attempted coup. It was rather very boring." Taylor says as he tries to create the impression of being co-operative.

"So you, Jackson, Benson and Derricks, all worked in inventory under Ockler. And according you all of you, nothing interesting happened." Ziva confirms as she opens her file.

"That's right." Taylor lies as he sits up straighter in his chair and realizes that NCIS has probably spoken to all of them.

_But how the hell did NCIS find out about it in the first place. We made a pact never to speak about it. We are all going to be court marshalled for this! Damn it!!!_

"Okay. So how would you explain this?" Ziva asks as she places the crime scene photos of the 3 dead officers in front on Taylor.

Taylor glances at the photos and then does a double take as he stands up abruptly.

"What the hell is this? What happened to them?" Taylor asks as confusion, fear and anger flash across his face.

"What does it look like to you? I believe that human sacrifice is quiet a common practice in Guinea." Ziva states as she walks around the table and stands next to Taylor. He looks around the room in terror, almost as if he is looking for an escape route, but not really wanting for take it.

Ziva moves into his line of vision and continues, "What I don't understand is why your three friends have become the latest victims of this ritual. Do you have any ideas? Oh I should mention that from what we have so far, you and Jackson, will be the next victims." Ziva whispers and Taylor jerks away from her and goes and stands at the opposite end of the room. He starts wringing his hands and perspiration dots his brow.

"I don't know anything about this. You have to protect me. It's NCIS' job. You have to keep these barbarians away from me." Taylor insists as he paces up and down the interrogation room.

"Sorry Taylor. If you're not willing to play ball, I think that that's the right expression. Well then we will not be able to help you." Ziva says as she starts collecting the photos and closing the file.

As she makes to go to the door, Taylor shouts, "This is outrageous. I want to speak to your boss. First you keep me here overnight with no explanation and now you're refusing to protect me. This is not acceptable."

Just then Gibbs walks into the interrogation room.

"Do you think that what you and your team did in Guinea is acceptable? You are a disgrace and you and Jackson will suffer for what you've done." Gibbs growls as he grabs Taylor's shirt in his left hand and slams him backwards into the wall. The impact jars Gibbs' injured shoulder but he doesn't care.

"Gibbs!" Ziva shouts as she places a hand on Gibbs' arm.

At the same time Taylor gasps, "Get this mad man away from me!"

"But I thought you wanted to speak to my Boss." Ziva says as she sees Taylor's eyes widen in comprehension.

Gibbs slams Taylor against the wall again before letting him go. Then he shakes Ziva's arm off as he continues to glare at Taylor. By this time McGee has entered the interrogation room. A look of concern passes between him and Ziva and they wonder if Gibbs is having another episode or if the medication he's on has muddled his brain.

"You are under arrest for the rapes and murders of Rokhaya and Khadijetou Mamoutou, committed while on deployment in Kankari, Guinea. Ziva read him his rights and then do the same with Jackson." Gibbs says as he feels nauseous and sits down. His shoulder is throbbing and he is so angry that he has developed a pounding headache.

Taylor protests and shouts, "What are you talking about? You must be crazy! Nothing like that happened in Kankari." McGee approaches Taylor and helps Ziva to handcuff him.

"No! Wait! I want to speak to your Director. You can't do this to me. Let me go!" Taylor shouts as he tries to shake loose from McGee and Ziva.

At that moment Jenny walks into the interrogation room and asks, "What's going on here?"

"We are arresting a criminal, Madam Director." Gibbs replies in a strained voice.

"What is the crime?" Jenny asks as she stares at Gibbs and notices that he is pale and probably in pain.

"Rape and murder! The proof is on its way from Guinea right now. Anything else you what to know, you can read about in the official report." Gibbs replies as he becomes annoyed with Jenny's tone of voice. His head feels like it's caught in a vice and he is feeling really nauseous now.

"I want an update right now Agent Gibbs!" Jenny insists.

"He and his team raped two young sisters aged 11 and 14. They were the ruling Chief Mamoutou's daughters. After gang raping them, they cut them open and removed their organs, to make it seem like it was a rival tribes doing. But 2 of the girl's friends witnessed the attack." Gibbs growls as his fury rises again.

"Okay. Agent Gibbs, you are relieved of duty with immediate effect and will take a 2 week sick break. Go home." Jenny states as she starts to turn her back on him.

"Like hell I will!" Gibbs roars as he stands up and grabs her arm.

"Agent Gibbs! Don't forget who you're speaking to!" Jenny reprimands as she glares at him and then looks pointedly at his hand on her arm. Gibbs glares back at her as he releases her arm and storms out of the room.

Jenny fumes at being challenged by Gibbs in front of McGee and Ziva.

"Take these officers into custody and be in my office within the next 15 minutes with a full update on this case." Jenny demands in a commanding voice as she leaves the interrogation room. McGee and Ziva do as instructed, both of them really worried about Gibbs.

Gibbs rushes to the man's room and gags and gasps as bile rushes up to his throat. As soon as he recovers a bit, he goes down to autopsy. Ducky takes one look at him and says, "Told you to stay put in the hospital, but you never listen do you, Jethro?"

With that Ducky helps Gibbs onto the autopsy table and gives him a shot for the pain and nausea. He includes a moderate sedative into the shot without telling Gibbs.

"Rest for a few minutes Jethro." Ducky says after administering the shot.

"I have a lot of …" Gibbs starts to say as he squeezes his eyes shut against his pounding head.

"Just a few minutes, Jethro. Just until your headache subsides a bit." Ducky requests as he places a hand on Gibbs' uninjured shoulder.

"Okay, just a few minutes." Gibbs agrees as he starts to relax. Before he realizes it, he drifts off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

Back at Bethesda hospital, Tony is really pleased with himself. He is feeling much better and the more he moves around the room, the more confident he becomes. As he gets back into bed, he decides that he is going to ask Ducky to arrange for him to be discharged today. He will stop by Gibbs' room before leaving the hospital.

_Gibbs will be so thrilled that I'm leaving while he'll probably have to spend another night here, _Tony grins knowing that Gibbs hates hospitals just as much as he does.

As he reaches for the phone, 3 big built black men, dressed as orderlies, enter his room. They have a wheel chair with them.

"Hey guys, I've already had my sponge bath and physio session for this morning. So you can leave." Tony grins.

The men look at each other and then at Tony wondering what's his talking about.

Then Dangari speaks, "You will come with us!"

"Excuse me? Who are you and where will we, be going? I admit, I hate hospitals, but I don't just accompany strange men with strange accents that I've never met before." Tony replies as he realizes that something's very wrong here. _Damn it. I don't have my weapon or my knife. At least I'm wearing my pj's._

"Who we are, is not important." Dangari replies as he pulls the blankets back. Tony reaches for the nurse's station buzzer. But Tsolo sees him and pulls it out of reach. Tony grins as he debates whether he has enough strength in his legs to kick one of them.

_Yeah, brilliant plan DiNozzo. After you kick the first guy, what are you planning on doing when the other two jump you!?!_

"Listen guys, tell me what this is about?" Tony says as he notices one man, hand what looks like a dart, to the man standing near his head. Then all three men grab a hold of him. As he tries to break free from them, pain ricochets through his side. He grimaces and gasps just as Abby walks into the room.

She is shocked to find Tony surrounded by 3 big built black men. He is being restraint and he is in pain. Abby suddenly realizes who these men are and gasps, "Tony!"

"Abby! Get out of here! Aaahhh!" Tony groans as he feels a sharp prick in his neck.

"Tony! Help!!!" Abby shouts as she tries to open the room door and run.

The site of the prick, stings and burns and Tony growls out in response. Then everything starts to happen in slow motion for him.

Pele grabs Abby and knocks her roughly to the ground. As Abby struggles to regain her breathe, he lifted her up from the ground and throws her into a chair. She tries to get up and he smacks hard across her face. The smack stuns her for a moment. Then she notices that Tony looks dazed and is about to pass out. _I need to get help!! I need to get help!! _Abby repeats in her mind like a mantra.

At the same time Tsolo tries to tie her down into the chair. She kicks him and pushes him and her heavy boot connects with his knee.He grunts as he looses patience and smacks her. This time it is so hard that she is thrown out of the chair and hits her head on the metal corner of the bed. She passes out instantly as blood pours out from a gash just above her left brow.

The 3 men lift an unconscious DiNozzo out of bed and place him into the wheel chair. Then they place Abby onto the bed and tie her down, before leaving the hospital without further incident.

--------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_Hope you liked it. I look forward to your reviews on this chapter._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter in which our baby Tony will experience Pain and our favourite team leader, Gibbs will react to what's happened…_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note :**_

_Thank you for the reviews. You guys are great!!!_

_NCISTonyFan – Point taken. But the tense will remain the present tense for the rest of this story. The story will once again become my own._

_Warning : A bit of Jibbs in this chapter as well as Ziva worrying about Tony. _

_This is however an important chapter so do not cut it out entirely, those of you who don't like Jibbs and Tiva._

_Enjoy and Please review ASAP. Thanks…._

--------------------------------------------

Ziva and McGee place Jackson and Taylor under arrest and proceed to give Jenny the full update. Jenny seems distracted and leaves her office a few minutes after Ziva and McGee do.

Then Ziva calls Ducky to find out if he's seen Gibbs. Ducky informs her that Gibbs is asleep in autopsy and is not likely to wake up for the next hour or so.

"You know that his going to be furious when he does wake up." Ziva grins.

"I know, but at least he'll be rested." Ducky replies back.

Ziva tells McGee where Gibbs is and then informs him that she's going to check up on Tony. McGee decides to remain at the office so that he can start working on how the Guineans knew where to find the Officers in the first place.

James, the mail man is once again in the bullpen and overhears their conversation. _Just remain calm, James. They will not be able to link you to the murders._

On her way to the elevator, Ziva notices James loitering in the bullpen and realizes that he has been in and out of the bullpen quiet often over the last few days.

_Maybe Gibbs has received an unusual amount of mail over the last few days, _she reasons as the elevator doors close.

-----------------------------------------------

Jenny goes down to autopsy, to find out if Ducky has seen Gibbs. When she walks in, she finds Gibbs fast asleep and Ducky is nowhere to be found. She approaches the metal table Gibbs' is on. He is lying on his side with his back to her. Ducky has covered him with a blanket.

He looks relaxed and nothing of his earlier fury is visible on his face. Jenny walks around the table and really looks at him. She sees the man who still has the power to make her heart flutter every time he looks at her. The man that fulfilled her, guided her, taught her and made incredibly sweet love to her.

Jenny runs a hand through Gibbs hair as she thinks _where did we go wrong Jethro? Last night I could have sworn that you remembered what we meant to each other. But today you were a stranger to me. How am I supposed to react to you when you sent these mixed signals to me? And then you refute my authority and make me so mad! All I was trying to do is get you to rest and recover. I need you to be whole and safe. It tears me up inside, every time you're hurt. _

"Don't you understand that I still love you? I will always love you, Jethro!" Jenny whispers as she leans down and kisses him lightly on the cheek.

Just then the autopsy doors open. Jenny straightens up and removes her hand from Gibbs hair and looks away, but not before Ducky notices the love and longing in her eyes.

"Dr Mallard, how did you get him to agree to a nap?" Jenny asks.

"Oh, I gave him no choice in the matter. I sedated him." Ducky says.

Jenny smiles as she says, "Thank you. He needs the rest and we both know that he is too stubborn to admit it."

Just then the phone starts ringing.

"Excuse me, Madam Director." Ducky politely says as he makes to answer the call.

"Dr Mallard."

"Ducky, it's Ziva. I need to speak to Gibbs." Ziva says in a strained voice.

"He is still asleep." Ducky replies. "What's wrong Ziva?" Ducky asks sensing how upset the Mossad officer is.

"Put her on the loud speaker, Doctor." Jenny orders. Ducky does and Ziva starts speaking fast.

"Abby was attacked at Bethesda and Tony is missing, likely kidnapped."

"What? Oh dear! Is Abigail okay?" Ducky asks.

"When did this happen?" Jenny simultaneously asks.

"The doctor's are checking Abby out now. The nurses say that they checked on Tony about 90 minutes ago. I haven't spoken to all the nurses yet and the security team are getting the surveillance tapes for me. We need to process Tony's room and ..." Ziva stops just as they hear Abby's heart wrenching cry, "Tony!!!"

"Abby, calm down! It's Ziva. Abby, can you tell me what happened?" Ziva asks as she holds onto Abby's face as Abby tries to focus on her.

"Oh Ziva, it … was horrible. Ouch …. My head." Abby moans out as the intensity of the pain in her head increases.

"Abby you need to focus. You have to tell me what happened." Ziva urges as she tries to tempt down her rising panic. _Tony! I have to find you! I can't lose you!_

"There were … aahh ... 3 … black men. They are … mmm .. the Guineans!" Abby moans.

"Abby how can you be sure?" Ziva asks as she feels rage and terror building inside her. _What could they want with you Tony? You weren't even working the case. Damn it, what the hell is going on here?_

At the same time the Doctor states, "Miss, you have to leave so that we can clean Ms Scuito up and make sure that she is okay."

"I just need a moment." Ziva insists and then she turns back to Abby and asks, "How can you be sure that they were Guinean?"

"They were… mmm …. big and their… accents. They … drugged… Tony…. Ziva .. he passed … aahhh … out before they … hit me." Abby says between gasps and moans.

"Okay, get this woman out of here now!" The doctor sternly shouts as Ziva is escorted out the door.

"Did you hear that?" Ziva asks Ducky and the Director in a voice made hoarse by her fury.

"Yes. Dr Mallard, go and check up on Abby and then check with Tony's Doctors on his condition and what complications, if any, we should expect as a result of him being taken off his meds." Jenny instructs as Ducky rushes to change out of his autopsy scrubs and grabs his jacket.

"Ziva arrange with the hospital to give us remote access to their surveillance tapes and get McGee to start scanning them. I want tapes from the parking lot as well. Maybe we'll get lucky and be able to spot the vehicle they used. Question the nurses, Doctors, orderlies, everyone that was in that ward over the last 90 minutes. We'll be there shortly to help you." Jenny orders.

"I'll start processing the room as I speak to the hospital staff. And when I find these bastards, I'm going to kill them!" Ziva promises.

"Ziva, you will not…" Jenny says as Ziva cuts the call.

"Damn it. Gibbs is rubbing off on all of them." Jenny growls as she and Ducky rush towards the door.

"Who am I rubbing off onto and what the hell's going on?" Gibbs asks as he sits up on the metal table and runs his hand over his face. Jenny and Ducky stop in their tracks as Gibbs looks at them.

"What's wrong and don't even think about lying to me?" Gibbs growls as he senses the tension in the room. Jenny and Ducky look at each other and know that there is no way they can hide this from him and they also know how he is going to react.

"Jethro, you need to remain calm. You know that if you get worked up the nausea and headache will return in full force and you won't be able to function." Jenny says.

"Will you stop beating around the bush and get to the point already." Gibbs shouts as he gets off the table and cradles his arm.

"Abigail was attacked while visiting Anthony and Anthony's been kidnapped. Abigail insists that the Guineans are involved." Ducky says.

"Excuse me? Duck, what the hell did you knock me out with, because I think my hearing's been affected? Did you just say that Abby was attacked and DiNozzo's been kidnapped by the Guineans?" Gibbs' voice becomes progressively louder as he becomes livid.

"Jethro…" Jenny takes a hold of his uninjured arm as she tries to calm him down.

"Then what the hell are we still doing here. Let's go!" Gibbs growls as he shakes he hand off and brushes past them to get to the elevator.

Jenny and Ducky rush after him and fill him in on everything that they have so far.

_Tony!! Even when you're tucked away in a hospital, trouble manages to find you! And this kind of trouble we don't need. I'll find you! Just hang in there and don't do anything to piss these bastards off!_ Gibbs warns as Jenny drives them to the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------

At the rented house, on the opposite side of town, Agent Anthony DiNozzo starts to come awake. His body aches all over but especially his right side, head and neck. He is extremely thirsty and has an awful taste in his mouth. His eyes seem to be glued shut. It takes him a moment to realize that he is blindfolded.

Then he hears voices, men speaking in a rough foreign language. Then a door opens and shuts. Tony tries to remain still. A man comes up to the right side of the bed. He places a hand on Tony's right side and presses down sharply.

Despite his best efforts, Tony cries out as pain pulsates through his side and up and down his torso.

"Good, you are awake." the man says.

Tony gasps and groans as he tries to roll up into a foetal position. That is, of course impossible, since he is strapped down to the bed.

"Who … are … you?" Tony grimaces as he tries to get the pain under control. _I'm going to kill you when I get out of this, you sadistic bastard._

"You will speak to the silver haired one. The one they call Gibbs. And you will tell him that if ……" The man describes what they want and what the consequences will be if they do not get what they want.

Tony stops breathing for a second as he realizes how bad this is likely to become. He remembers the scene of the first mutilation and he remembers the terror he felt when he thought Gibbs had been mutilated.

_No!!! This can't be happening. Gibbs will find me in time. He always has in the past! _Tony thinks as he tries to calm himself in the face of this threat.

"Speak!" the man shouts as he holds the phone to Tony's ear.

The phone rings twice before it is answered, "Gibbs."

"Bo.. Boss." Tony gasps.

"DiNozzo? Where are you?" Gibbs asks as he signals Jenny to get McGee to start tracing the call.

"I .. don't really …. Aaahhh." Tony cries out in pain as the man presses his side again.

"Tony!! What the hell are they doing to you?" Gibbs shouts as he hears the strain in Tony's voice and imagines the agony he must be in. Tony takes a few seconds to recover.

"Tony talk to me!" Gibbs demands as he starts to fear for his Senior Field agent's life.

"They… want Tay.. Taylor … and … Jacks … Jackson." Tony mumbles.

"And if we don't hand them over?" Gibbs asks already knowing the answer.

"You … will … receive … my … heart… via FedEx. You have …. seven hours…

Further details …. will follow … in an… hour and … they're watching… you…."

"Tony, hang in there. I will find you! Don't you dare give up! Do you hear me DiNozzo? I will find you!" Gibbs puts as much comfort as he possibly can into those words.

"Boss…. hurry…. Aaahhhh…." Tony shouts out in anguish as pain slices through his side again, just as the call is cut.

----------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_That's it for this chapter._

_Review Please. Thanks…_

_Stay tuned for more Tony pain, Gibbs anger and case chaos..._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note :**_

_**Once again, thank you for your great reviews. I love them.**_

**_Here's the next chapter. Contains pain, anger and frustration, but no pairings. _**

_**Enjoy and please reviews ASAP… Thanks**_

----------------------------------------

The pain is so sharp and concentrated, that Tony is sure that his stitches have been ripped. Then he feels the telltale stickiness of blood trickling down his side.

"We will wait for an update from our man before we will proceed. Be ready to speak again in an hour. And pray that the silver haired one favours you. Else you will be dead in a few hours." Dangari laughs as he leaves the room.

Tony takes a few seconds to recover his breathe and calm down. As he starts to move his fingers and wrists, he realizes that the ropes are tied pretty tight and there is no way he's going to be able to pull his hands free. Besides, pulling on his arms hurts his already aching stomach. Pulling on his bound legs is also no good. As he stops struggling for a moment, he listens intently to the sounds that filter through the door to him.

Dangari informs the others that the call has been made. Inkosi then calls James for an update. Tony hears the name 'James', 'NCIS Head Quarters', 'Gibbs', 'inform'. The rest is distorted by 3 or more men speaking in a guttural foreign language.

_James?? James?? Don't we have a James at Head quarters?? _Tony wonders.

_James! The mailman. Damn it! _Tony realises who's keeping an eye on the team.

James informs Inkosi that Gibbs, The Director and the Medical Examiner are on their way to the hospital to check up on lab tech and to get an update from one of the agents. Inkosi confirms that he will call James again later in the day for an update. He also confirms that if they had known who Abby was they would have taken her too. But they will not hesitate to kidnap another agent if Gibbs doesn't do as instructed.

Tony hears, 'kidnap another agent' and his blood runs cold as he realizes that this could be really, really bad. _They could go after McGee or Ziva!!! Or Gibbs!!! Damn it!! I've got to find a way out of here! I've got to warn them!_

Then he starts struggling against his bonds again.

------------------------------------------

Back in the car, Gibbs growls "McGee, do you have a location?"

"Mmm Boss. The called ended too quickly. All I have is an 8 block radius. It is in a residential area in the South end of town. Sorry Boss." McGee apologises as he continues clicking away at his computer.

"Get every agent we have to start scanning that area. Tell them to go house by house and tell them to be quiet. I don't want to warn these bastards that we're onto them. They will call us back in an hour. Be ready to trace the call when it comes in. And start going through the hospital surveillance tapes. I want an update when we get back." Gibbs shouts as he hangs up.

Then he slams his good hand into the dashboard as he tries to get is rage under control.

------------------------------------------------

At Bethesda, the doctor confirms that Abby has a severe concussion and she will have to stay in the hospital overnight. Ziva, instead of staying and comforting Abby, stays true to her nature and starts investigating the scene. Unfortunately there isn't must to bag and tag. She photographs the scene just as Gibbs, Jenny and Ducky arrive.

"Where's Abby?" Gibbs asks.

"She's in the next room. She has a .." Ziva says but Gibbs, Ducky and Jenny have already left the room.

As they enter Abby's room, Gibbs feels fear intermingle with his rage.

_What if they taken you too? What if they had killed you and left you in that room for me to find?_

Abby's face looks pale and drawn. Her hair is loose and fanned out on the pillow. She has a white band aid above her left brow and her left cheek has a bluish/purplish bruise.

_Nobody hurts my people and gets away with it. You will pay for this!! _Gibbs vows as he approaches the bed quietly and places a gentle hand on Abby's head. Abby sighs as she opens her eyes.

When she sees Gibbs, she gasps and tries to sit up as she starts crying, "I'm so… sorry… I was too … slow! I should have …."

"Shhh Abby. None of this is your fault. Shhh." Gibbs whispers, as he pushes her gentle back, onto the pillow. He kisses her check and lets her cry for a moment.

"Rest now. Everything will be better when you wake up." Gibbs whispers as Abby calms down. He kisses her again and stands up.

"Bring Tony back to us, Gibbs!" Abby pleads as she squeezes Gibbs hand.

"I will. Now rest." Gibbs promises as he walks away from the bed.

"Duck, stay with her." That said Gibbs and Jenny leave Abby's room.

Back in Tony's room Ziva starts packing up her gear.

"Whatcha got, Ziva?" Gibbs asks as he enters the room.

"Tony was drugged. I found this dart lying on the floor next to the bed. We'll have to get someone to test it." Ziva says as she holds an evidence bag up.

"Call Fornell and get his people to test it. Tell him that we need his help on this one. What else?" Gibbs asks.

"Tony was taken out in a wheel chair and Abby was tied up in his bed. The surveillance tapes are being uploaded to McGee. He should have something for us when we get back. Do you have any ideas?" Ziva asks as her frustration mounts.

"We received a call a few minutes ago. Tony had been ordered to tell us that they want Taylor and Jackson and if we do not hand them over, they will kill him. They also said that we are being watched." Jenny informs Ziva.

Ziva swears in a foreign language as she grabs her bag and starts to make her way to the door.

"McGee's confirmed that the call was made from the South end of town. We have 2 NCIS teams going house by house in that area. We will find him, Ziva." Jenny continues as she can see how upset the Mossad officer is.

"I'll join them as soon as …" Ziva starts to say as she tries to walk out of the room.

"Ziva, what did the hospital staff have to say?" Gibbs asks as he tries to get her focus back.

"One of the nurses noticed 3 big built black men enter Tony's room. Another one saw them wheeling Tony to the elevator. She thought that they were taking him out to the gardens to get some air. She only got a look at their backs and didn't notice whether Tony was conscious or not." Ziva reports as she blinks a few times, trying to control the moisture in her eyes.

Almost as an afterthought she says, "Oh, the Doctor informed me that if Tony tears his stitches or strains his stomach muscles in anyway, he is likely to develop an infection. If he doesn't tear his stitches he could still develop an infection as he will not be receiving any antibiotics. Also pain is likely to be a problem as he will obviously not be receiving pain meds. Any infection will put his recovery time back by a few weeks. And this is just the tip of the iceberg. There are a whole lot of other things that could develop and become complications but I didn't have time to listen to them." Then she walks past Gibbs and allows the tears to fall as she leaves the hospital.

Gibbs takes a second to process what Ziva has said. Jenny watches him, worried about him and about Tony.

"Jethro, are you okay?" she asks.

Gibbs looks at her and then follows Ziva out of the hospital without answering Jenny. She follows him, angry with him for being so pigheaded that he can't accept a comforting hand. She catches up to him as he reaches the car.

"Give me the keys, Jen!" Gibbs demands.

"Forget it. You're in no condition to drive. Get into the passenger seat. You're wasting time." Jenny says as she sits in the driver's seat. Gibbs glares at her and then gets into the passenger seat. He rubs his injured shoulder as pain starts to pulse through it again. Jen notices and hands him a bottle of pain pills. Gibbs takes them as he realizes that he needs the pain to be under control so that he can focus on the case. Jen sighs in relief when she sees Gibbs taking two pills and placing the bottle into his pocket. The rest of the drive back to NCIS head quarters passes in silence.

--------------------------------------------------

Back in the bullpen, McGee scans through the surveillance tapes as he prays that Abby is going to be okay.

He tracks the arrival of the 3 black men as well as their departure as they leave the hospital with Tony. As he scans the parking lot tapes, he spots Tony being placed into the back of a black SUV. When the SUV pulls out of the parking lot, he is able to make out the vehicle's plates. He immediately puts a BOLO out on the vehicle.

Just then Ziva arrives in the bullpen. She is very upset and feels like killing someone. As she throws her bag down behind her desk, she notices that James, the mailman, is back in the bullpen.

"How's Abby?" McGee anxiously asks.

Ziva approaches McGee and says," Concussion, She'll have to stay overnight."

Then she whispers as she nods her head at James, "How many times has he been in here today?"

"4 or 5 times. Why?" McGee asks as he looks up at James.

"Mail is delivered twice per day, at 8am and 2pm. So why has he been here over 4 times? Pull up his personal file. I want to check something." Ziva whispers. McGee looks at her strangely but does as requested.

'_James Kadomdo, born 17/06/1970, Conakry, Guinea!!!" _

McGee looks up at Ziva in shock. She warns him not to react. James wonders what all the whispering is about, but he decides that he should leave.

Just then Gibbs and Jenny walk out of the elevator.

"McGee, Whatcha got?" Gibbs asks as he approaches McGee's desk. James takes his trolley and starts to make his way to the bullpen. Ziva follows him.

"Boss," McGee quickly says as he points to the computer screen. Gibbs sees James' personnel file open and is about to shout at McGee when McGee points to the place of birth. Jenny's eyes widen as she realizes what this means.

_They are watching you!!! _Tony had said.

"Good job." Gibbs whispers as he and McGee approach Ziva and James at the elevator.

"James, where are they holding Agent DiNozzo?" Ziva asks in a deceptively calm voice.

"Excuse me, Officer David?" James asks as he sees McGee at his back and Gibbs and Jenny on his right.

"Stop playing games James. Where are they holding Agent DiNozzo? Answer correctly now and I'll save you from the death sentence. Lie to me and I'll have you sent back to Guinea as a criminal and a disgrace to your people." Gibbs warns as Ziva grabs James arm and twists it around his back.

"I will never speak. It is a matter of honour. They killed my Chief's daughters and now you are protecting them." James growls and his Guinean accent, which is normally well covered, breaks through.

McGee handcuffs him and then they take him down to an interrogation room.

Gibbs follows behind them thinking, _Oh, you'll speak and you'll tell me exactly what I need to know. Or I'll show you human sacrifice the Marine way!!!_

--------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_**Hope you liked it and I'm looking forward to your feedback.**_

_**The next chapter sees DiNozzo getting a bit more hurt and Gibbs, hopefully getting closer to finding him.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note :** _

_Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate your comments. _

_They keep me motivated and inspired. So please keep them coming._

_Here's the next chapter. No Pairings. Enjoy and remember to review soon…_

-----------------------------------

Back at NCIS Head Quarters, in Interrogation room 1, Ziva and Gibbs stand on either side of James. So far he has refused to talk. Gibbs hates that he can't use is usual technique of making a criminal sweat it out in isolation for a few hours. He knows that time is running out and Tony's life's hanging in the balance. So he makes the only decision that he can.

He looks at Ziva and says, "He's all yours. I want answers within the next 10 minutes!"

He leaves the interrogation room and goes into the observation room realizing that he should be receiving the next call within 10 minutes.

McGee has set up the tracking software in the interrogation room. So far the two teams searching house by house have come up empty. Fornell's people are assisting by keeping an agent at the hospital with Abby and by analyzing the dart that was used to drug Tony. Jen has returned to her office to see if she can pull any strings with other agencies to get their assistance with this case.

Gibbs looks at McGee and taps him on the shoulder as the younger agent in engrossed in whatever he is typing.

"Oh Boss! Everything is ready. You need to keep him on the line for 90 seconds and I'll be able to give you a location." McGee reports.

Then he and Gibbs observe Ziva.

She leans into James' personal space and smiles.

"You heard Gibbs. I have 10 minutes to make you speak. Now we can do this the easy way or the painful way. I personally prefer the painful way!" Ziva growls.

"I will not talk, no matter what you do to me." James says as he sits calmly in his chair. But the perspiration in his hair line and his flickering eyes say something else.

Ziva walks around the desk and stands behind him.

"What are you doing?" James nervously asks, as Ziva places her hands on his neck. Then she presses a rather sensitive spot at the base of his skull.

James starts to panic as he can't seem to move. He is paralyzed but can hear and feel everything. A second later Ziva comes in front of him. She takes his right hand and places it on the desk. James watches her in fear, wondering what she has done to him.

Jenny enters the observation room and gasps, "What is Ziva doing?"

"Now, I will start here." Ziva says as she grabs James' index finger.

"Jethro, you can't let her…" Jenny starts to say.

"No!" James squeaks as Ziva holds his finger firmly and then manipulates it. James squeaks out in pain as Gibbs, McGee and Jenny notice James' finger is lying at an odd angle to his hand.

"She broke his finger?!" McGee exclaims, surprised and shocked that Ziva has actually done it and even more shocked that Gibbs hasn't stopped her.

"I'm stopping this right now!" Jenny shouts as she heads for the door.

Gibbs stops her, by grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Don't interfere with my interrogation!" Gibbs warns.

"Now which finger should I do next?" Ziva asks James as he continues to sit paralyzed in his chair while squealling out in pain.

As she grabs his middle finger, he squeaks out, "4..5..2 .. Jor... dan ... Road."

Ziva doesn't remove hand. She holds firmly onto his middle finger as she asks, "How many of them are there?"

"5 ... men. Please ... stop! Please!" James begs.

Gibbs releases Jenny's arm, ignoring her angry glare as he makes his way into the interrogation room. Jenny and McGee follow him.

"Put his finger right and let's go. By the way, good job!" Gibbs grins at Ziva.

Ziva grabs James' hand and manipulates his index finger again, placing it back into position while he squeals out in pain. Then she handcuffs him and presses his neck. James' squeaks immediately turn to loud moans as he holds onto his aching hand.

McGee and Jenny look on in shock as Gibbs growls, "What!"

"I only dislocated his finger. You don't really think that Gibbs would have allowed me to do anything more, do you?" Ziva grins at the stunned looks on the Director's and McGee's faces.

"McGee, place James under arrest and track the call when it comes in. Then follow us. Pass the address onto the other teams but tell them not to move until we get there." Gibbs instructs.

"On it Boss." McGee replies as he gets back to his computer.

As Gibbs and Ziva head for the elevator, Jenny rushes to catch up with them.

"I'm coming with you." Jenny says as she gets into the elevator.

"Suit yourself, Madam Director." Gibbs replies.

He doesn't understand why, but he is absolutely irritated with her ever since waking up in the hospital. And she also seems to be angry with him.

_What the hell happened? We were working so well together and I thought that we were getting closer. Now it feels like I don't even know you! You're nothing like you were when we were in Paris. Becoming a Director has ruined you Jen!_ Gibbs ponders as they get into the car.

--------------------------------------

Back at the rented house, Tony continues to struggle against his bonds. His side is on fire now and he's sure that he has ripped more stitches. His body is coated in perspiration and his wrists are bloody from chafing them against the ropes. He decides that the only way to get his hands free is to use his blood as a lubricant and then to slip his hands free. He almost has it, when Dangari returns to the room.

Dangari sees the blood on Tony's wrists. He also sees the blood staining the bed sheet at Tony's side. Tony freezes and wonders what's going to happen now.

Dangari bursts out laughing. When he gets his laughter under control he says, "We won't have to dirty our knives on you. You will probably bleed to death within the next few hours. And it will all be your own doing."

Tony glares at him but doesn't say anything as he realizes that he could be right.

_No! I can't think that way! I will get out of here! I will!_

Tony can feel the blood on his wrists drying up and he is not looking forward to the pain of rubbing them raw again. But he knows that he will do whatever is necessary to get out of here.

"It is time to make that phone call." Dangari says. Then he explains what Tony must say. When Dangari asks Tony if he understands, Tony ignores him. Dangari becomes furious and smacks Tony hard across his face, drawing blood from his nose and splitting his lip.

"The next time, it will be your stomach." Dangari warns.

Tony although dazed, realizes that there is no way he will be able to handle pressure let alone a fist to his stomach.

He looks at Dangari and whispers, "Let's ... get ... it ... over.. with..."

-----------------------------------

_**Author's Note :** _

_That's it for now!!_

_Will Tony be okay? Will Gibbs find him and save him? Will James find a way to warn his people?_

_Stay tuned to find out and please review…_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: **_

_Have I told you guys how fantastic you are? You are my inspiration.!!!!_

_Thank you for the support and the reviews. I am thrilled that you are enjoying this story._

_Here's the next installment. No pairings. _

_Enjoy and Review ASAP. Thanks._

------------------------------------

Just as they pull out of the Navy yard, Gibbs' phone starts ringing.

"McGee, you ready?" Gibbs asks looking at McGee on the intercom system in the car.

"Ready Boss! We need 90 seconds." McGee replies.

Ziva looks at her watch, indicating that she will time the call, while Jenny continues to drive as fast as possible.

"Gibbs!" Gibbs answers the call.

"Hey… Boss!" Tony gasps.

"Tony! What have they done to you?" Gibbs asks as he becomes distressed by the strain in Tony's voice. Ziva also looks up, shocked by the weakness and the pain she can sense in Tony's voice. She quickly looks back at her watch.

"I'm … okay …" Tony gasps in pain as he tries to jerk away from Dangari's hovering hand.

"DiNozzo!!! Damn it. Stop being a tough ass and tell me what they've told you to tell me!" Gibbs shouts as he realizes that Tony must be annoying his captors and that's why they are hurting him even more.

"Boss, … you … need … to … bring Jackson… and … Taylor to … the South … end of … town. Leave them … tied up … in the … warehouse … at 48 … 26 Waldoff … Lane and … then leave. You … must … come … alone!"

"_40 seconds to go_." Ziva mouths as she continues to look at her watch.

"Okay. How much time do we have to do this?" Gibbs asks as he tries to keep Tony on the line.

"One … hour. … Any … delays and … they … start … carving … me …up! Boss they … will … kidnap …" Tony tries to warn Gibbs but gasps instead as Dangari touches his side.

"Tony!" Gibbs calls out as he becomes furious. _Kidnap? What are you trying to say?_

"_20 seconds to go_." Ziva warns as she feels just as confused and angry.

Jenny prays that they will get to DiNozzo on time. _Gibbs will not be able to cope with losing DiNozzo! He thinks of Tony as a son! Losing Tony will destroy him!_

Tony feels his side explode in pain and blood spots dance in front of his eyes as Dangari rhythmically taps his bleeding side.

_Kill me know! I can't take this pain anymore. I can't!!!_

"DiNozzo, kidnap who? Tony! Damn it! Tony, will they bring you to the warehouse? DiNozzo, answer me!" Gibbs shouts. But Dangari presses down sharply on Tony's side, enjoying the NCIS agent's pain. Tony cries out once more in agony as he passes out.

Dangari takes the phone and listens to Gibbs shout, "Tony! Answer me! Tony! What's happening? DiNozzo!"

"Your agent has passed out as the blood flows out his side and the fever rages in his body." Dangari says in a heavy Guinean accent.

Ziva looks sharply at Gibbs as she feels fury and fear rise within her. Then she looks back at her watch and at McGee on the intercom system.

"You bastard! Release him now and I'll kill you quickly. Hurt him any more and you will die a slow and painful death!" Gibbs growls as Ziva gives him the thumbs up indicating that McGee has the address and it is the same one that James had given them. Jenny notes the address and heads for it increasing her speed.

Dangari laughs and then he says, "You have an hour. For every 10 minutes delay, I will slice off one of Agent DiNozzo's fingers. Once I run out of fingers, I will cut his toes and then I will start with his organs. Or maybe his eyes. Yes, I do like his eyes! I will remove them very slowly." Dangari sighs as he lifts Tony's eye lid and stares at his eye for a second.

"Leave him the hell alone, you bastard!" Gibbs growls as he become livid. Jenny places a firm hand on his arm and glares at him warning him to calm down.

Dangari growls "Do not annoy me Agent Gibbs! Or I will start slicing into your agent's flesh right now."

Gibbs takes a deep breathe and then says in a more controlled if strained voice, "Leave Tony alone and you will get what you want. I will bring Jackson and Taylor to the warehouse but I need 2 hours. They have been transferred to the Washington State penitentiary. I will have to make arrangements to get them out." Gibbs lies as hopes that he has not provoked this man into hurting Tony more.

"You have one hour. Don't be late or you will receive your agent back in small pieces!" Dangari warns as he hangs up.

"Damn it!" Gibbs growls as he slams his good hand into the dashboard.

"Step on it Jen!" Gibbs growls as he glares at Jenny.

"Jethro, I'm going as fast as I can. We'll get to him in time. Just, calm down!" Jenny replies as she tries to offer some kind of comfort to him.

Ziva starts checking her guns and says, "Don't tell me that I can't shoot them because I'm planning to kill every one of them!"

"I won't stop you, Ziva. I want them dead just as much as you do!" Gibbs grimly replies.

Over the intercom, McGee infoms them, "I have given Pachhi and Cassie the address. Fornell is also on his way and will meet us at the house. James is under lock and key with NCIS security. Someone from Metro will be by to pick him up shortly. I'm leaving the office now."

"Jen, how much further?" Gibbs growls.

"About 8 minutes!" Jen replies.

"McGee, call the EMT's in about 10 minutes and tell them to meet us at that address. Also let Ducky know what's going on." Gibbs orders before hanging up.

-----------------------------------------------

Back at the rented house Dangari informs Inkosi and the rest of his comrades about the conversation with Gibbs and about Agent DiNozzo's deteriorating condition.

Inkosi decides that he wants to go out to lunch. After lunch they will make their way to the warehouse to pick up the last two officers. Then their revenge will be complete.

"Pele, you will remain behind and keep an eye on our guest. The rest of you, let us depart." Inkosi instructs.

As the Inkosi, Dangari, Tsolo and Bathina get into the black SUV and leave, Pele checks on Tony. Tony is still unconscious and his body is covered in perspiration making his pj's cling to him. The bleeding from his side has gotten worse and he's started shivering.

_This stupid agent will not live to see the sunset today, _Pele thinks. A few minutes later, Pele makes his way to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. As he prepares a sandwich, he looks out the window and thinks that he sees movement in the garden. He looks around the garden intently and sees a person wearing an NCIS jacket, moving towards the side of the house.

_They have found us! _Pele realizes as he calls Inkosi.

"Yes!" Inkosi answers.

"Inkosi, the NCIS police are here at the house. What should I do?" Pele asks.

"Kill the agent and then leave the house. We will pick you up a block away from the house, at the old railway tracks. Good luck Comrade!" Inkosi says and hangs up.

----------------------------------

Outside the rented house, Gibbs and Fornell head for the front door. Pachhi and Cassie enter make their way to the back door.

Ziva and Jenny head for the side of the house. As they pass a window towards the back of the house, Ziva sees a black man holding Tony's head up by his hair. She immediately stops in her tracks, shocked by how pale and lifeless Tony looks. His face is bruised and there is dried blood under his nose and on his lip and chin. Jenny stops next to Ziva, and they watch the scene unfolding in the room.

Gibbs calls in over his mouth piece, "Do you have anything? How many do you see?"

Jenny quickly says, "Tony's in the last room on the left side of the building. One perp is with him. Jethro, he doesn't look good."

At that moment the black man pulls Tony's head violently up and bangs it hard against the headboard. Then he places the blade of a long curved knife against Tony's throat.

"He has a blade against Tony's throat! We have to move now!" Jenny informs everyone as she grabs her gun.

"Go!" Gibbs growls as he and Fornell burst through the front door and Pachhi and Cassie charge in through the back door.

In the same instant, Ziva raises her gun, takes aim at the black man's forehead and squeezes the trigger. Jenny double taps his chest a nanosecond later.

As the window shatters, Ziva sees the black man's body jerk and with it the knife in his hand jerks before he crumples to the ground.

_Damn it!!! Did he cut you? No!!! He can't have cut you! Oh God Tony, you have to be okay! _Ziva panics as she pushes herself through the window and rushes towards the Tony.

------------------------------------

_**Author's Note**:_

_That's it for now._

_Was Ziva in time or has our poor baby, Tony's, throat been slit?_

_Stay tuned to find out … and please REVIEW soon. Thanks!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note :**_

_Thank you for the fantastic reviews. I loved them!!!_

_Here's the next installment and it's a bit longer then the last two chapters were because __I'm sure all of you are impatient to see what's happened to Tony._

_**Warning **: Tiva and Jibbs in this chapter._

_Enjoy and please Review ASAP. Thanks…_

-------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! His neck's bleeding! That bastard managed to cut him!" Ziva cries out as she reaches Tony.

"His pulse is weak and his breathing shallow." Ziva says as she grabs the bed sheet, bunches it up and starts applying pressure to the cut on the side of Tony's neck, to stem the bleeding.

At the same time, Jenny climbs in through the window and starts cutting the ropes at Tony's wrists and feet. She doesn't remove the ropes as they are imbedded in the deep gashes and dry blood on his wrists and ankles, and she doesn't what to cause these wounds to start bleeding again.

A second later Gibbs enters the room. He takes in the scene in front of him quickly, not allowing his emotions of shock, anger, outrage and fear to overtake him.

_Tony needs me now and I have to pull him through this!!_

At that moment Jenny lifts the sheet at Tony's side. She gasps at the amount of blood staining the bed.

"Where the hell are the EMTs?" Gibb growls as he approaches the bed and bunches up the sheet to apply pressure to Tony's side.

"I'll go and check on them." Jenny replies as she rushes out of the room.

"Oh God, Tony! Listen to me. We're here and help's on the way. Just hang in there, Mon petit! Please just hang in there!" Ziva whispers as tears run down her cheeks and she kisses Tony's forehead and cheek repeatedly.

Gibbs observes her and doesn't say anything. He realizes that she must be really upset to let her emotions show like this and he also realizes that her feelings for Tony run deeper then just that of a colleague. _She loves him!_

As Gibbs applies firm pressure to Tony's side, Tony shivers and moans in pain. Ziva whispers soothing, loving words to him as she lifts his head onto her lap and cradles his head in her arms while still applying pressure to the side of his neck.

Gibbs grabs a blanket from the foot of the bed with his injured arm, ignoring the pain that shoots through his shoulder. He wraps the blanket around Tony and then continues to apply pressure to his side. He prays as he looks at Tony's pale face.

_Tony you have to be strong! You can't give up. I won't let you! God Tony! I should have kept you safe. I should have known that these bastards would go after one of you. I'm sorry, son, for falling you. But you have to pull through this and you have to give me a chance to make it up to you! Please Tony, just hang on. Please!_

------------------------------------------------

Outside the house, Jenny calls the EMTs to see how far they are. She warns them about how serious the situation is and they confirm that they will be there within a few minutes. McGee still hasn't arrived and all the other agents are in the house processing the scene.

Pachhi finds a few machetes and knives in one of the rooms and Fornell finds a few darts and jars that contain strong smelling chemicals in another room. Cassie processes the kitchen. In the fridge, she finds a large stainless steel dish filled with organs. She leaves them in the fridge and calls Palmer informing him to come and collect them.

------------------------------------------------

Within a few minutes, McGee and the EMTs arrive and Jenny shows them to the room Tony's in. She sees the extreme terror and helplessness on Gibb's face as the EMTs pull him away from Tony so that they can start working on him. She goes up to him and pulls him into her embrace. He doesn't resist and holds onto her tightly as he tries to stop the utter horror of the situation from overwhelming him.

At the same time, McGee pulls Ziva away from Tony and wraps his arms around her. She latches onto him as she allows her tears to run freely. Both of them watch the EMTs working on Tony. McGee is terrified that they may be too late. _In all the times you've been hurt Tony, I've never seen you looking this bad! Come on Buddy, you are one of the toughest guys I know. If anyone can get through this, it's you!_

"Pupils are dilated, BP's 90 over 58, pulse's 65, temp's 96. All vitals are stable for the time being." one EMT says.

"Let's stabilize the bleeding and get him onto O2. He's in shock so his vitals could swing at any moment. We've got to get him to the hospital ASAP!" The other EMT states the obvious as he applies a gauze and dressing to Tony's neck. Tony moans out softly as the EMTs work on him and this causes Ziva to pull out of McGee's embrace and to go and hold onto Tony's hand. She whispers soothingly to him as she caresses his head repeatedly.

The 1st EMT places an oxygen mask over Tony's nose and mouth while the other one applies a gauze and dressing to the Tony's side.

"We'll deal with his wrists and ankles when we get him to the hospital." The 2nd EMT says as he hooks Tony up to an IV line. Then they move Tony onto the gurney and start wheeling him out to the ambulance.

"I'm going with him." Ziva states are she gets into the ambulance next to Tony.

"Ziva, we'll follow in a moment. Keep us informed if anything happens." Gibbs says in a gruff voice. Ziva looks at him and nods her head as the EMT closes the doors.

Jenny continues to hold Gibbs around his waist and his arm encircles her shoulders. Once the ambulance is out of sight they turn and look at each other. McGee feels out of place and decides to go and check around inside the house.

"Jethro, it's not your fault." Jenny calmly says as she once again embraces him.

"It is!" Gibbs replies in a tired and defeated voice, resting his chin on her head. "I should have known that these men would not give up! I should have realized that they had a man working on the inside. Maybe I'm getting too old for this job. If I can't see all the angles then maybe it's time I retired." Gibbs continues.

"No Jethro!" Jenny exclaims, pulling slightly away and looking up at him as he moves his good hand to her left shoulder. "You are the best agent I have. This is just a really strange and difficult case and there is no way that any one of us could have imagined that it would lead to this. You are not to blame for what's happened." She continues as she caresses his cheek. He turns his face slightly more into her caress and squeezes his eyes as tears threaten to overflow.

"What if Tony doesn't make it, Jen. I … I, how will I… survive … that!" Gibbs murmurs as he squeezes her shoulder.

"Shhh Jethro. Tony's strong and he is a fighter. He'll pull through this. You can't give up hope, Jethro. Tony will pull through this!" Jenny whispers as she leans into Gibbs and holds him close. Gibbs buries his face into her neck, taking a few deep breaths as he tries to get his emotions under control. Jenny turns her face toward his and places a light kiss on his cheek as she caresses his back and head.

He turns his face towards hers and then their lips touch. Jenny only thinks of giving Jethro comfort and Gibbs admits that he needs the reassurance and strength that she can give him.

The kiss starts of gently, just the touching and tasting of lips. Soon both of them want more and they part their lips simultaneously, inviting each other to enter. The first touch of their tongues is so sweet that both of them moan out in surrender. They kiss slowly and deeply, caressing and sucking on each other's tongues and lips. Gibbs becomes more demanding as he pulls Jenny close and kisses her more deeply as he releases all the guilt, anger, fear and frustration into the kiss. Jenny reciprocates, matching his passion, giving as aggressively as she is receiving. When they finally pull apart, both of them are out of breath. They stand together for a moment longer, their foreheads touching, neither one wanting to lose the moment.

Then Jenny says, "Jethro, after we check up on Tony and make sure that he is going to be okay, you're welcome to come over to my place, to freshen up and have a bite to eat. If you feel like, you could even stay over." As she becomes self conscious she quickly adds, "I mean since my place is closer to the hospital then yours is and …."

Gibbs places a finger on Jenny's lips as he looks into her eyes and sees the concern and care in them. Intermingled with that, he can also see desire and uncertainty. Jenny holds her breath as she waits for his answer. _All I want to do is comfort you, Jethro. Don't deny me! Don't deny us! _She thinks as she looks into his eyes.

Gibbs is amazed by the longing and desire Jen has awakened in him and he decides to give into it and see where it leads. God alone knows how lonely he's been and maybe spending a few intimate moments with Jenny is just the thing he needs to cope with the events of this last week.

"Thank you, Jen. I drove with you, so technically that means I'll have to go where ever you take me." Gibbs replies softly as he removes his finger from her gently tilting lips and replaces it with his lips. They kiss again deeply, signifying a truce, a new beginning, with new possibilities.

At that very moment, 4 men sit in a black SUV parked 3 houses away and observe this tender moment.

When Gibbs and Jenny pull apart, Gibbs whispers, "Give me a moment. I'll be right back and we can leave for the hospital." Jen smiles up at him and nods her head. He smiles back at her, feeling more himself, as he turns away and goes back into the house to speak to Fornell and McGee.

Jenny decides to scan the perimeter while she waits for Gibbs to return. As she looks around the garden, the black SUV makes its way towards the house. All 4 Guineans know that Pele didn't make it and Inkosi sends up a silent prayer for his fallen comrade.

"Dangari," Inkosi says as he points at Jenny.

"Yes, Inkosi!" Dangari confirms that he understands.

Bathina slows the SUV in front of the house but but it's concealed by the trees that line the road. Jenny senses that someone is coming up behind her and she pulls her gun and cell phone out. As she turns around, she feels a sharp prick at the base of her neck. She grimaces as everything starts to spin out of control. As she collapses into Dangari's arms she drops her gun and phone. Dangari places her in the SUV quickly and Tsolo gags her and binds her arms and legs as Bathina drives away. Inkosi looks at her and grins evilly.

-----------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Gibbs and McGee come out of the house. Gibbs finds it strange that Jenny's not waiting for him where he had left her. _Maybe she's waiting in the car, _he thinks.

"Boss!" McGee exclaims as both of them notice a cell phone and gun lying on the ground, halfway between the house and the road.

Gibbs' blood runs cold as McGee confirms, "It's the Director's!"

-----------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_That's it for this chapter…_

_Before any of you become upset about the Jibbs scene, just understand that Gibbs is feeling very vulnerable and upset and therefore it is very possible and plausible that he would require comfort and a few moments to compose himself. And that's what happens in this Jibbs moment..._

_Now with regards to the next chapter :_

_Will Tony survive? Will Jenny be okay? How is Gibbs going to handle this situation?_

_Stay tuned to find out … And Review this chapter ASAP. _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note : **_

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews. _

_Here's the next chapter, No obvious pairing but there are Tiva emotions expressed._

_Enjoy and … Please Review soon._

----------------------------------------------

As Gibbs takes Jen's gun and phone from McGee he pushes his shock and anxiety to the recesses of his mind. _Jen,_ _I'll find you! I promise I'll find you!_

Gibbs uses his marine discipline and his rising fury to focus on what needs to be done to resolve this situation. He draws on reserves of energy that he doesn't even know he possesses. McGee watches Gibbs as a host of emotions flirt across his face and then a deadly calm overtakes him.

_You bastards have taken this too far and now I'm going to kill every last one of you!_ Gibbs vows as he walks purposefully back to the house. McGee follows him and realizes that he has never seen Gibbs like this before, not even when Kate had been killed and they were hunting Ari down.

"Pachhi, Cassie, Fornell!!!" Gibbs shouts out as he enters the living room.

"Jethro, what is it?" Fornell asks as he arrives, quickly followed by Pachhi and Cassie.

"They've taken the Director!" Gibbs states.

Everyone exclaims and starts talking at once. Gibbs raises his voice to silence them.

"Search this house from top to bottom. They must have had a back up plan. Look for bills and brochures, anything that can give us a lead to where they may have gone. Check out every place they've been to. They are foreigners and would stick out where ever they go." Gibbs instructs.

"Boss, I managed to isolate a picture of the SUV they grabbed Tony in. I put a BOLO out on it earlier today. I'll check if there are any hits as soon as I get back to the office. Also I'll pull up the road surveillance tapes from this area of town and see if I can pick them up in them." McGee replies.

Gibbs nods and continues, "Cassie call Metro and get James back at NCIS. I want you to help McGee to tear James' cell phone apart while I tear him apart. He must have been in contact with these bastards and he much have some ideas about what they would do. Once you get their number, put a trace on it and then search James' apartment."

"Jethro, I'll get a few more of my guys to go through this place with a fine comb and to check out any places these guys may have visited." Fornell says as he pulls his cell phone out.

"Okay, let's roll!" Gibbs commands as he and McGee head for the door.

-----------------------------------------------

As the ambulance arrives at Bethesda, Tony is rushed into the Emergency room. The nurses have to physically pull Ziva away from Tony and force her to wait in the waiting room. Ziva thinks about how still Tony was on the way to the hospital.  
She remembers the scare he had given her in the ambulance, when his blood pressure dropped suddenly and the EMT had to give him a shot of adrenaline to boost it.

As she paces up and down the small room, she prays for Tony as she admits how she feels about him. _Tony, please pull through this. Please! _

In the Emergency room the Doctor orders Tony to be taken to surgery immediately. He orders two teams of surgeons, one to repair Tony's side and one to work on his neck. He also orders blood, fluids and antibiotics to be administered immediately. Tony remains unconscious through out all of this.

As Ziva sees Tony being rushed out of the ER she runs up to the Doctors and nurses surrounding him and demands, "What??"

"We need to get him into surgery to repair all the damage. He's in critical condition due to the trauma and massive blood loss. We'll do everything we can but it's looking very grim right now." The Doctor says as Tony is wheeled into the OR.

Ziva leans back against the wall, outside the OR. She slides down to the ground and lets her tears roll heeded down her face. A few minutes later she forcibly pulls herself together.

_Tony will be okay! Tony has to be okay! Yes he will be okay. Gibbs will kill him if he's not okay! He would never disappoint Gibbs by dying! No he will be okay. He just has to be okay! Oh God, Please let Tony be okay! _Ziva repeatedly reconfirms and prays as she makes her way to the OR waiting room. Once she's composed herself to some degree, she calls Ducky and tells him what's going on.

Ducky hears the strain in Ziva's voice and realizes that his never seen or heard her exhibit any emotion other than anger. He leaves Abby's room and tells the guard watching Abby that he is going down to the OR waiting room. He instructs the guard to sit with Abby and to call him the instant Abby awakens. Then he makes his way to the cafeteria and buys two coffees before going to the OR waiting room.

"Ziva?" Ducky says as he comes up gently behind her and places the coffees on the table next to her. Ziva turns around to face him with tears running down her cheeks and he opens his arms. She breaks down in that moment and collapses into his embrace.

-----------------------------------------------

In the SUV, Jenny starts to come too slowly. Her head is pounding and her arms are aching. As she starts to become more aware she realizes that she is lying on her side in a small space and her hands are bound behind her. Her feet are also bound. She is gagged and blindfolded. She also realizes that it is extremely hot.

_What happened?!? Where am I? _She wonders as she moves, trying to push herself up into a sitting position.

"Stay down!!!" A gruff, heavily accented voice warns her and she stops moving instantly as she comprehends exactly what has happened. She thinks quickly weighing up all her options and realizes that there is no way she'll be able to get out of this right now. Then she hears doors opening and closing and the space she's in rocks.

_I'm in the back of a vehicle. Probably a SUV. I'll have to make a run for it when they try to take me out of this vehicle._ Jenny starts planning her escape.

"Is the woman awake?" Inkosi asks as Dangari starts the vehicle and drives off.

"Yes Inkosi, she is awake." Bathina replies.

"Good. Woman you will remain quiet and you will do exactly as we say." Inkosi warns as he looks down at Jenny in the back of the SUV.

Jenny doesn't respond. Then she feels a hand touch her face and she jerks away knocking her head against the side of the vehicle. The men laugh at her reaction.

"Did you find everything we will need?" Bathina asks moments later.

"Yes, they had a very good range of blades." Inkosi replies. "Let us return to James' home to pick up the Sukuki and Onaye. Thereafter we will make our way to the motel and plan the demise of Jackson and Taylor and of anyone else that comes in our way." Inkosi continues.

_Why are they discussion their plans so openly in front of me? Because they are planning to KILL me!_ Jenny realizes. _I have to stay calm and when the opportunity presents itself, I'm going to have to try to escape._

--------------------------------------------------

On their way back to NCIS head quarters, Gibbs calls Ziva.

"Ziva!" she answers, her voice all clogged up. McGee looks sharply at Gibbs.

"Ziva, how's Tony?" Gibbs growls noting the horror in McGee's eyes, as he fears that Tony didn't make it.

"Gibbs … Tony's ..."

--------------------------------------------------

_**Author's note:**_

_Sorry about the cliffy but I couldn't resist._

_I have my own plans for Tony but I would like to have your input. _

_So please review ASAP…. Also please comment on the other angles in the Story… that is the Guineans, Ziva, Jenny, McGee and of course Gibbs' reactions. Thanks…_

_Regarding Jenny – it is going to become pretty intense so stay tuned …_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note : **_

_Sorry about the week long delay in posting this chapter. I have just been so busy at work and the next 2 weeks are likely to be the same._

_But I would like to thank you for all the great reviews and feedback! I loved reading about your fears for Tony and your comments about this story as a whole are greatly appreciated!!! _

_Here's the next chapter! ---No pairing---_

_Enjoy and … Please Review soon._

---------------------------------------

"Ziva. Damn it, what's happened?" Gibbs growls as his fears and doubts about Tony's health increase. He looks at McGee's worried face and indicates that he should head for Bethesda immediately. McGee nods as he puts the car into gear and rushes off at a speed that would have impressed Gibbs at any other time but this.

"Oh Ziva, give me the phone..." Ducky's voice filters through to Gibbs.

_Ducky? What are you doing with Ziva? Who's with Abby? Why would you be with Ziva? Is it because Tony ... Tony didn't make it?! _Gibbs wonders.

"Ziva? Ziva where are you going?" Ducky shouts, as he stands just inside the waiting room and watches her running into the restroom.

"Ducky, what's going on? Ducky?" Gibbs asks as he tries to suppress his rising panic. McGee keeps his eyes on the road as he thinks, _Tony can't be dead! Can he?_

"Oh Jethro, I'm afraid that this day has been a rather difficult day for our Ziva. She is completely distraught and I would never have believed her capable of such emotion. Although, when you think about it, she is reacting in a perfectly acceptable manner, especially under these circumstances. I can only imagine how Abigail is going to react once I give her the news." Ducky murmurs as he closes the waiting room door and takes a seat.

"Ducky!! What are you trying to say? How bad is… Hello! Ducky!! … Ducky!!!" Gibbs shouts as he looks at his phone and sees that the battery is died.

"Damn it! I hate these things!" Gibbs shouts in anger and frustration as he throws his phone against the dashboard and it flies back onto his lap.

"Boss, you can use my phone." McGee says as he hands it over.

"Just get us to the hospital. I want to check on Tony myself. Also fix this damn thing at the hospital. Those bastards will be calling about Jenny and I need to be reachable." Gibbs growls. _Tony, you better not be dead! _Gibbs threatens.

------------------------------------

Outside James' apartment building, Inkosi and Dangari wait for Tsolo and Bathina to return.

"Inkosi, you have been without a woman for more than a week. Why don't you use this redheaded, pale faced woman?" Dangari asks in his native tongue.

Jenny, who is still blindfolded and bound, listens to this and wonders what they're talking about. Inkosi turns around and looks at Jenny. She is wearing a navy blue knee length skirt, a powder blue blouse and a navy blue jacket. From the way she has been forced to lie down in the back of the SUV, her legs are exposed up to her thighs and the top button of her blouse has come loose affording Inkosi an enticing view of her creamy breast covered in blue and white lace.

"Mmm, Dangari, your suggestion does have merit. She is feisty and her red hair does heat my blood. When we arrive at the motel, I will decide on this matter." Inkosi replies as he runs his finger from Jen's cheek down to the valley between her breasts.

Jenny holds as still as possible as she feels a rough finger scratch across her skin. As the finger comes to rest between her breasts, she slows her erratic breathing, praying that he will not do anything more to her. Then she pulls herself together and stops cringing away. Inkosi smiles as he is impressed by her reaction. _Feisty and Hot. Yes, just the way I like my woman._

Jenny controls her anger and vows, _The second my hands are free, I'm going to kill you!!! _She curbs her fear and squelches her natural impulse to resist being touched by this bastard. She focuses instead on devising a plan to get out of this situation.

At that moment Tsolo and Bathina return.

"Did you find everything we need?" Dangari asks as he starts the car and drives off.

"Yes, the Sukuki and Onaye. James also had some Yohimbe." Tsolo says as he hands the bag over to Inkosi. Dangari laughs and so does Inkosi.

"Using this woman will be most enjoyable once we inject her with some Yohimbe." Inkosi says in English as he looks into the bag and sees the syringes and the small bottle labeled Yohimbe Extract. Jenny knew that they might plan to rape her, but now they were talking about drugging and raping her.

_How the hell am I going to escape or even defend myself if they drug me? I need to get out of here now!_

"Yes, the Yohimbe will make her so hot that she will be begging for your touch." Tsolo continues speaking in his native tongue as he grins.

"Can we watch as you punish her, Inkosi?" Bathina asks in Guinean as he looks at Jenny's legs and her chest and licks his lips.

"Maybe all of us can take a turn with her. Yes, we will make her pay for Pele's death." Inkosi snarls as he thinks about his fallen comrade.

"Dangari, take us to the motel quickly." Tsolo requests as he imagines how he is going to hurt Jenny as he takes advantage of her body.

Jenny listens to them speaking once again in their harsh native tongue and she senses their emotions. _Hatred, anger, lust and a need to inflict pain! Jethro you have to find me before it's too late!_ She prays as the SUV speeds down the road.

-------------------------------------------

As they arrive at Bethesda, McGee calls Ducky to find out where he is.

"Timothy, I'm in the OR waiting room on the 2rd floor." Ducky informs him..

Gibbs takes a deep breathe as he enters the waiting room. Ziva is not there and Gibbs wonders where she could possibly be.

_She must be with Tony. Yes that exactly where she is!_ Gibbs tries to convince himself.

Ducky is drinking a cup of tea. Gibbs can't gauge anything from his expression other than that he is tired. Gibbs stares at Ducky and then glares at him as he becomes impatient while waiting for Ducky to finish swallowing and to start speaking.

"Well, are you planning to give me an update or should I find another Doctor to do that?" Gibbs barks a second later as his fear overwhelms him.

"Jethro, calm down. Actually maybe you should sit down. You too, McGee." Ducky advises.

"To hell with sitting down! Just tell me how bad it is and don't you dare say that his gone and died!" Gibbs growls as he bangs the waiting room door closed. McGee is torn between taking a seat as per Ducky's instruction or standing and emulating his Boss.

Just than Ducky's phone rings. Ducky indicates that Gibbs should wait a moment as he answers the call.

Gibbs throws him hands up in the air as his fury mounts.

-------------------------------------------

On the 3rd floor of the hospital in the ward at the far end, Abby comes slowly awake. She is disorientated as she struggles to open her eyes. She also feels like she is floating or rocking in a boat.

"Arghh, my head!" she murmurs as she places a hand to her head.

"Mam? Are you okay?" an unfamiliar male voice asks. Abby immediately starts to panic. _Where am I and who is he?_

Slowly she forces her eyes open and her blood pressure immediately jumps setting off all the monitors in the room.

"Aaaaahhhhh, Stay away from me!!" Abby shrieks as she tries to sit up in the bed.

"Arghh." Her head starts pounding in earnest, as a wave of nausea hits her. She immediately stops moving and closes her eyes.

"What happen? What did you do to her? Her BP's 127 over 95! Get out of my way." A female voice orders.

"Ms Scuito, Abby. I'm Nurse Barnard. Please calm down. This man, Agent Raul, is with the FBI and he is here for your protection." Nurse Barnard says as she resets the monitors and takes Abby vitals.

Abby opens her eyes to slits and sees the homely face of a plump nurse looking down at her.

"Where's Ducky?" Abby asks as she swallows against the nausea.

"I'll call him now." The agent says as he pulls out his phone.

"I'm sure you've got a massive headache and you're probably a bit nauseous. I'll go and get something to help with both conditions." Nurse Barnard says as she leaves the room. Abby watches the FBI agent and listens to his conversation.

"Dr Mallard, its agent Raul."

"Yes, sir. Ms Scuito is awake. I think that you need to get here right away." The agent continues.

"Thank you!" The agent says as he hangs up and then smiles at Abby. She glares at him before closing her eyes.

-----------------------------------------

"Abigail is awake. But she's disorientated and distraught. I need to go to her right now. You should join me so that I tell all of you what's happened to Anthony and I won't have to repeat myself. I'm sure Abigail's going to need your support once she hears the news." Ducky says as he rushes out of the room.

_Tony didn't make it!!!!_ Gibbs realizes as he stands stock still in the waiting room.

"Boss, … Boss!" McGee shouts as he sees Gibbs sway on the spot. He grabs Gibbs' good arm and helps him to a chair.

"He's dead! …. McGee! … Tony's dead!" Gibbs murmurs in shock as he looks at McGee.

"No Boss. We don't know that. Ducky's still going to tell us what happened. Tony can't be dead. He just can't be!" McGee insists as his eyes mist over and match Gibbs'.

Just then Ziva enters the room. She sees the horror on Gibbs' face and the utter helplessness on McGee's as he keeps his hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

"Don't tell me that there's a new complication with Tony!" Ziva exclaims.

"Ziva? New complications?" Gibbs asks as he tries to comprehend what this could mean.

"Yes, Tony went into cardiac arrest on the OR table about 30 minutes ago. The nurse had just told us that when you called and that's why I couldn't speak to you. Dr Ponti, Tony's doctor, informed us that Tony's slipped into a coma as a result of the extensive blood loss. He put Tony's chances at 50/50 and said that the next 24 hours are critical." Ziva says as she comes and sits on the other side of Gibbs.

"Tony's not dead!" McGee repeats in relief.

"DiNozzo's in a coma!" Gibbs exclaims as he looks at Ziva for confirmation.

"Yes! Dr Ponti said that they would be moving Tony to the ICU ward within the next half an hour and that he was stable but critical. Did anyone come in here and say something else in the last 5 minutes" Ziva asks apprehensively as she looks from Gibbs to McGee. McGee takes a deep breath as he tries to calm his racing heart.

"No." Gibbs sighs, as a mixture of joy and profound relief flashes across his face. "No one's come to tell us anything else in the last 5 minutes."

_Tony being in a coma, as bad as that is, I can deal with it!! _Gibbs acknowledges as he stands up.

"Let's look in on Abby. When we get back, Tony should be settled in the ICU ward." Gibbs says as he leaves the waiting room. Ziva and McGee follow him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note : **_

_That's it for this chapter. Hope all you Tony fans are glad... Review this chapter ASAP and let me know your thoughts about it..._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter in which the team visits Abby and Tony and in which Jenny's situation becomes worse..._


	24. Chapter 24

**_Author's note : _**

_Thank you for all the reviews and private messages. I love hearing from you. I worked until late last night as the ideas just seemed to flow. So here's the next chapter. No pairings but concern and needs are expressed._

_Enjoy….And please review ASAP. Thanks..._

------------------------------------------

As Gibbs walks into Abby's room, he sees her struggling to get out of the bed while Ducky tries to push her back against the pillow. McGee is shocked by Abby's appearance. He can't see a trace of her usual bubbly personality. Ziva rushes to Abby's side and takes her by her shoulders as she tries to help Ducky get her back into bed.

"No! I want to get out of here. Please Ducky! Ziva, no! Let me go!" Abby shouts as she struggles against both of them.

"Abby!" Gibbs exclaims, feeling guilty about not being there for her, especially as he knows how much she hates hospitals and strangers. The bruising in her face has darkened and she has dark lines under her eyes. She looks so small and scared.

"Gibbs!" Abby shrieks as she hits Ziva and Ducky's hands away.

Then she sobs, "Gibbs, please get me out of here!" as she extends her arms to him, desperately needing a hug.

Gibbs approaches her as Ducky moves back. Ducky nods his head imperceptibly indicating that Abby needs to stay in the hospital and Gibbs is, under no circumstance, to give into her request to leave. Gibbs nods back, although he is utterly annoyed with Ducky for almost giving him a coronary by not telling him that Tony was alive.

Gibbs takes Abby into his arms as he sits on the edge of the bed. She buries her face into his neck as she whispers, "Please get me out of here. Please, Gibbs!"

"Shhh Abs." Gibbs murmurs soothingly to her as McGee, Ziva and Ducky watch.

As Abby shifts her head, her eyes collide with McGee's. McGee stares at her intently wishing it was him holding and comforting her. She sniffs and turns her face back into Gibbs' neck as he continues to hold her and caress her back. McGee leaves the room and decides that he needs to focus on the case.

----------------------------------------

_I can't think about Abby or Tony right now. They're both getting the care they need and both of them will pull through this. They have to! I need to focus on finding the Director. I'd better call Fornell and get an update. I should also get him to place another agent at the ICU ward to keep an eye on Tony. Oh damn it, I almost forgot about Gibbs' phone!_

McGee rushes down to the car and gets his backup, fully charged phone from the trunk. He removes the sim card from Gibbs' damaged phone and places it into the backup phone. _Thank God, Gibbs didn't damage the sim card!_ McGee thinks as the phone "reboots" as Gibbs would say. He grabs his laptop before rushing back into the hospital.

As he enters Abby's room, he finds her asleep with Gibbs still holding her hand. Ducky and Ziva make their way to the door and pass McGee on their way out. McGee watches Gibbs as he stands up and leans down and places a gentle kiss on Abby's forehead. As he stands up again, he runs his hand lightly over her head as he looks lovingly down at her.

_He loves her like a daughter. That's exactly how dad used to look at Sara when she slept. _McGee remembers his sister.

Gibbs looks up and sees McGee and Agent Raul watching him. He glares at Agent Raul, making him straighten up.

"Keep a close eye on her. If anything happens to her, ask Fornell what I'll do to you!" Gibb warns in a low voice as he walks between McGee and Raul out the room.

"I assume his barks worse than his bite." Agent Raul says as he looks at McGee.

"No, actually his bite is much worse." McGee replies as he leaves the room.

------------------------------------------

"McGee, my…" Gibbs asks as they enter the elevator.

"Phone? There have been no calls since you broke your other phone." McGee says as he hands over the backup phone. Gibbs glares at him as the elevator stops on the ICU floor.

"You better have a way to trace the call when it comes in." Gibbs says as he walks towards the far end of the ward. Ducky and Ziva are up ahead of them.

"Boss, I've set up a back trace so that we'll be able to identify the phone number the next time the Guinean calls. Once we have his number we'll be able to track him even if his phone's not in use. I'll set up my laptop in the waiting room so that I can start the back trace as soon as the call comes in. I'll also see if there've been any hits on the BOLO I put out earlier on the black SUV Tony was grabbed in." McGee says. Gibbs just stares at him as if waiting for more.

"Oh I also spoke to Fornell. They found two or three motel numbers scribbled on a writing pad in the house." McGee remembers.

"Well which is it McGee? Two or three?" Gibbs asks impatiently.

"Three. Sorry Boss." McGee says as he becomes flustered.

"Don't apologize; it's a sign of weakness! What else you got?" Gibbs asks as he glares at McGee.

"Mmm I asked Fornell to send his men to check out each motel. He's also sending someone over to keep an eye on Tony." McGee says in a rush as they reach the ICU waiting room. McGee waits for some kind of acknowledgement from Gibbs that he is becoming the kind of agent Gibbs wants him to be.

Gibbs looks at McGee impressed that he has been able to hold everything together throughout this difficult day. But as they approach the ICU ward, his anger and frustration about the case get the better of him. So instead of acknowledging the good work McGee's done, he just growls, "Well? Weren't you going to set up your tracking system? So what the hell are you waiting for?"

McGee is taken aback by Gibbs tone and words. He starts to turn away only to be stopped by Gibbs' next words.

"McGee, we have to catch these bastards today before they have a chance to hurt Jenny! If you mess this up, don't bother to coming in to work tomorrow!"

That said Gibbs turns away and walks towards the nurse's station to get an update on Tony's condition. Ducky and Ziva are already there questioning the nurse. McGee stares after Gibbs in stunned silence.

_Abby's like a daughter to you and Tony's like a son and your favourite field agent. Ducky is like an older brother and Jenny ... well there's definitely some history there. Ziva's your Mossad officer with the interesting and effective interrogation methods. And me? All I am is a geek. You don't even understand what I do so you probably don't feel that I contribute anything to this team!! I must just fix all the electronic crap and once it's working you don't even give me a second thought. It's just not fair. I wonder if you would have reacted so strongly if it was me instead of Tony lying in a coma? Probably not! After all I'm nowhere near being as good an agent, as Tony is! _

All these thoughts flirt through McGee's mind as he becomes really annoyed with Gibbs.

----------------------------------

"Agent Gibbs, you can see Agent DiNozzo now. But only two people at a time and only for 5 minutes." The nurse says as she points out Tony's room.

Gibbs and Ducky make their way to Tony's room. Ziva holds back saying that she will go in with McGee. She actually wants to go in alone so that she can really look at Tony and deal with her feelings for him and her feelings about his injuries and his prognosis. _I need to make you understand that I'm here for you and I need you to pull through this so that we can explore what we started the other night._

McGee is in the ICU waiting room logging into his various programs for an update. The only outward expression of his anger is the force with which he hits the keys on his laptop. He decides to throw himself totally into his work and ignore everything else including his feeling of hurt and disappointment in Gibbs.

-----------------------------------------

The ICU ward is dimly lit. A nurse is standing next to the bed adjusting the blankets around Tony. Tony looks pale and gaunt. Ducky moves to one side of the bed as he goes through Tony's file. Gibbs approaches the other side and looks helplessly down at his senior field agent.

The respirator is attached to Tony's mouth and there is a large wound dressing on the side of his neck. His wrists and ankles are also wrapped in bandages. There are tubes and IV lines connected to the various parts of his body. The heart monitor beeps at regular, if lengthy intervals and the swishing sound of the respirator echoes in the quite room. Gibbs blinks his eyes as he refuses to give into his despair. He takes Tony's cool hand into his and looks down at him, more intensely, than he had looked at Abby just a few moments earlier.

_Tony, you will pull through this, _Gibbs communicates telepathically with Tony.

_I won't have it any other way. So don't you go getting any funny ideas about slipping away from me! When you joined my team, you had to have known that it would be for keeps. So you just take all the time you need to rest and recover because I'll be here waiting for you. After all you're the best agent I've ever worked with and you're the closest ... closest thing I have to a son. Tony, you've always listened to me so please ... please don't disappointment me this time._

Gibbs and Ducky stay with Tony for almost 10 minutes before leaving his room.

------------------------------------------

At a motel in the seedy side of town, Dangari parks the SUV right in front of the last room at the end of the lane.

Jenny hears as much as feels the car come to a stop. _I have to make a run for it now. _She reiterates as she works frantically at trying to loosen her bonds. She has been rubbing them against a sharp piece of metal in the back of the SUV. She knows that her wrists are bleeding due to the continued rubbing but she don't care about that.

She hears the SUV's doors open and close and then the back of the SUV is opened. She is still blindfolded and the only way that she knows that the door is opened is because she feels the early evening breeze hit her legs. As she prepares to kick her kidnappers, she feels two pairs of hands grab her arms. They hold onto her tightly and yank her up roughly. Her head starts spinning as a result of the drug they had given her earlier and pins and needles race up and down her legs as circulation returns to them. Her attempts to kick her assailants are futile due to the lack of strength in her legs. As she is dragged out of the SUV a third man grabs a hold of her legs.

They hold tightly onto her, bruising her skin as they carry her into a building. She is then thrown into a chair and bound once again. Then she feels something that terrifies her.

One man holds her head at an odd angle as another, pinches the skin at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Then she feels a sharp prick, as a needle is forced into the sensitive skin.

"Aargh," Jenny cries out as she tries to pull away from these men. The man holding her head, pulls on her hair making her cry out again.

Then Inkosi says in English, "No my sweet, do not resist. Your blood will start to heat in about an hour or two. And that's when I'll show you how to please a man. Yes! You will satisfy all of us, one at a time and as many times as we want. And then, if the silver haired one doesn't hand Jackson and Taylor over to me, I will send your heart to him, in a FedEx box." That said, all the man start shrieking and shouting in Guinean as they walk around Jenny.

The sound is hideous and terrifying and Jenny starts to shiver as her rising panic gets the better of her.

_What the hell have you given me? Oh God, how am I going to get out of this? Gibbs, I need you! They're planning to gang rape me within the next two hours! You have to find me before that happens! Damn it! Please don't let this happen to me! Jethro, please hurry!!!_

------------------------------------------

_**Author's note :** _

_That's it for this chapter…._

_The next chapter focuses on the case and on Jenny being… hurt? … tortured? … raped? … mutilated?... Well, let me know what you would like to read and I'll see if it's in line with my plans for Jenny._

_And you'll have to motivate me to stay up late again, to write the next chapter. How can you do that? By reviewing this chapter ASAP. Thanks…. _


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you, Thank you and Thank you for the reviews and private messages. You make me want to write more and write better._

_Here's the next chapter. Warning : contains a Tiva moment or two._

_Enjoy and Review ASAP. Thanks_

-----------------------------------------

As late afternoon turns to evening and still no calls from the Guineans are received, Gibbs starts to become anxious and more agitated. Fornell has searched two of the motels on the east end of town, with no success thus far. There have been two hits on the BOLO McGee put out on the black SUV. The vehicle was seen in the East end of town at a filling station and again outside an apartment block. On further investigation McGee realizes that it was outside James' apartment block. Pachhi and Cassie with 2 of Fornell's men are on there way to the apartment block to see what they can find. James is back in the interrogation room at NCIS head quarters and Gibbs is torn between going back to the interrogate him or staying and waiting for the call from the Guineans.

As he sips his coffee, Gibbs watches McGee working on his laptop. He realizes that McGee has been ignoring him quiet deliberately for the last few minutes, even since he came out of Tony's room. _What's wrong McGee? I know that I can be demanding but you should be used to that by now._ Gibbs thinks as he becomes annoyed with McGee.

Ducky also sees the tension in McGee's shoulders. He is actually very proud of how McGee has kept himself together throughout all of this. And at this moment he is the only one working actively on the case. Ducky walks towards Gibbs and says, "McGee is doing an exceptional job, wouldn't you say?"

"His doing his job the way he was trained to." Gibbs replies abruptly. Ducky looks at Gibbs and pull him out of the waiting room.

"Jethro, how can you say that! I mean, this case has been the most distressing case we have ever had to face. And with Tony hurt and even you getting hurt, McGee has been able to keep everything together. Even Ziva couldn't handle the strain and broke down earlier. But McGee kept everything together. You should let him know that he is doing a really good job and you are proud of him." Ducky admonishes as he walks away.

Gibbs looks at McGee again and it's like a light bulb goes off in his mind.

_I was a bastard with McGee earlier. For Pete's sake, I told him not to bother to come to work if he didn't get results today! Sorry Tim. I do appreciate what you are doing. _Gibbs thinks as he makes his way to the cafeteria to get a bite to eat and a drink for the youngest agent on his team.

When he returns with the food and places it in front of McGee, McGee looks up confused.

"Take a break Tim. You need to eat to keep up your strength if we are going to catch these bastards." Gibbs says before walking out of the waiting room.

McGee is stunned as Gibbs never buys coffee let alone a meal for any one.

_Maybe I was being too petty earlier. You're under a lot of pressure Boss and I should have been more understanding. Thanks Boss, for showing me that you do care! _McGee silently voices as he bites into his sandwich

--------------------------------------

At that same moment, Ziva enters the ICU waiting room. She takes a deep breath as she sees Tony lying still under the white sheets in the dimly lit room.

_Oh Tony! _Ziva thinks as she approaches the bed and runs her hand over his head. Then she takes his hand into hers as she tries to hold back her tears. She kisses his hand and gently caresses the bandage on his wrist as she remembers how he had been tied up and bleeding.

"Ms, You need to leave. Agent DiNozzo needs his rest." A nurse suddenly come up behind Ziva and says.

"How is he?" Ziva asks as she doesn't move or let go of Tony's hand.

"He is listed as critical. His blood pressure is very low and we are giving him blood and fluids as well as medication to raise it. If it doesn't start rising soon, he could go into cardiac arrest." The nurse informs Ziva.

Just then the machines start beeping out in warning and the heart monitor starts flat lining.

"You need to leave right now!" the nurse shouts as she hits the emergency button and switches on the lights in the room.

"What's …" Ziva asks as she starts to panic. The door to Tony's room bursts open as Doctors and nurses rush in.

"He is arresting. Get the cart and get her out of here." someone shouts.

Ziva is pushed out away from the bed as the pillow under Tony' head is removed. The sheet covering his body is pushed down to his waist.

Just then Gibbs walks into the room.

"No!!!!" Gibbs murmurs in horror as he stops next to Ziva and observes the medical personnel working on Tony.

"Ziva what…?" Gibbs asks as he swallow the bile in this throat.

"He went into …. Cardiac arrest. Oh Gibbs, what if he doesn't make it." Ziva sobs as Gibbs places an arm around her to support her.

"Shh Ziva. Tony's strong. He will pull through this! He has to!" Gibbs murmurs.

Dr Ponti rubs the paddles of the defibrillator together.

"Clear!" Dr Ponti shouts. As everyone stands back he places the paddles against Tony's chest and activates them. Tony's body jerks, violently up into the air.

"Nothing Doctor!" A nurse shouts as another nurse starts giving Tony chest compressions. Gibbs and Ziva hold onto each other praying that this is not the end for Tony.

"Give me 15cc of epinephrine, Stat!" Dr Ponti shouts. A nurse immediately grabs a syringe from a drawer behind. She plunges the needle into Tony's central IV line and administers the epinephrine as the other nurse continues with the chest compressions.

"Charge to 250 jules. Clear!" Dr Ponti shouts again as he places the paddles on Tony's chest again.

_Come on Tony. Please don't die! _Ziva prays as she holds tightly onto Gibbs and they watch the scene in front of them.

"Nothing!" The nurse repeats a few seconds later. Gibbs closes his eyes as he faces the real possibility that Tony may not pull through this.

_Oh God Tony! How could I have let this happen to you!!_

"Charge to 300 jules." Dr Ponti orders and again places the paddles on Tony's chest. Tony's body jerks again and immediately a beeping sound is heard. Ziva doesn't dare to breathe as she waits for the Doctor to confirm what that sound is. Gibbs jerks in response to the sound not sure if he is really hearing it or if his mind is playing tricks on him.

"His back! BP's 90 over 45 and rising. Pulse is weak but stable!" A nurse shouts out in relieve a few seconds later. Ziva holds more tightly on to Gibbs as her legs suddenly go weak. Gibbs hold onto her for support as well.

"Doctor, his coming around!" the nurse who is checking Tony's neck dressing confirms.

"Get his Boss. I need him to speak to him to keep him calm. Up the morphine to 15cc and get him onto 2 more pints of blood. I don't want a repeat of this." The Doctor instructs.

_Tony's waking up! Oh God, Tony!!_ Ziva propels herself towards the bed closely followed by Gibbs. They push through the nurses and Ziva takes Tony's hand into her. Gibbs places a gentle hand on Tony's shoulder as Tony sighs and then moans out in pain.

Ziva gently squeezes his hand as she leans towards him and whispers, "Tony, it's Ziva! Tony you're in a hospital. You're safe now. Tony can you hear me?" Ziva continues to caress his head and she wishes that he would just open his eyes. Tony moans out in pain again as he starts to gag on the ventilation tube. A nurse pushes Gibbs aside and works on removing the tube. She immediately hooks him up to an oxygen mask. Another nurse administers 15cc's of Morphine into his hip and then neatens up his bedding.

Tony sighs and moans again as he rolls his eyes open and then immediately closes them.

"DiNozzo, you with us?" Gibbs asks his voice gruff as a result of unshed tears. Tony turns his head slightly towards Gibbs voice. He is cold and confused. His world is a dark abyss filled with pain. His eyes are as heavy as lead and it is such an effort to open them.

"Come on Tony, open your eyes!" Ziva murmurs urgently as she runs her hand over his head continuously.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs sighs as Tony finally rolls his eyes open.

"B…oss…" Tony gasps as his throat feels raw. He feels the oxygen mask on his face and lifts his weak hand to move it out of the way.

Then he tries again, "Bo...ssss?"

"Tony, how're you feeling?" Gibbs asks as relief washes through his system.

"Painnn…. Con…fuseddd. We … akkk." Tony slurs as his eyes roll close again. At that same moment the nurse approaches the bed with 2 pints of blood and a new saline bag.

"Agent DiNozzo, I'm going to hook you up to two more pints of blood. You will feel a prick in your arm …. Now." A nurse says and Tony grimaces as every muscle in his body is aching. Gibbs pats his shoulder as Ziva kisses his cheek. By the time the nurse hooks up the second IV line Tony drifts off into a fit full sleep.

-------------------------------------------

Back at the Motel, Jenny jerks awake suddenly.

_When did I pass out? How long have I been out? _She wonders. The blindfold is still in place but now she is lying down on what feels like a bed.

As she moves her head around, she dislodges the blindfold slightly. She looks around the room and notices that it is sparsely furnished. Then she lifts her head and gasps.

_They have removed my clothes!!! _

_Oh my God, Did they RAPE me!!!_

_But I still have my underwear on… So maybe they haven't raped me… yet!_

Just then the she sees a shadow move to the right of her. Then she sees a huge black man standing over her, looking down at her exposed body. She wishes that there was some way she could cover her exposed body.

Dangari walks towards the foot of the bed and looks at the woman on the bed. She is wearing a white bra with blue lace trim and matching panties. She is shapely and her pale skin makes his blood hot. After they had injected her with the Yohimbe, she had passed out. Then they had removed her clothes and tired her up to the bed. It had been difficult to convince Tsolo and Bathina not to use her body. They had only held back because Inkosi, being the leader should have her first. But Inkosi wanted the Yohimbe to take effect, so none of them were allowed near the woman until now.

Inkosi had instructed Tsolo and Bathina to take Jenny's clothes and have them delivered to the hospital ICU waiting room because NCIS head quarters had advised him that Agent Gibbs was at Bethesda with his injured Agent.

_The silver haired one should be receiving her clothes shortly!!! _Dangari smiles. _So when we call him this time he may be more willing to give into our demands. Else he will hear your screams as Inkosi mounts and rides you! _The image that comes to Dangari's mind at this moment is too much for him to resist. So he places his hand lightly on Jenny's ankle. She jerks in shock and fear and she shouts against the gag in her mouth.

Then he starts to move his hand slowly and deliberately up her leg, caressing her skin. Jenny tenses up as goose bumps rush up her leg and into her belly. She is totally confused by her reaction because mentally she is terrified but physically she is…. Aroused!

_Oh God, what the hell did you give me! _Jenny laments as she feels a hot flush rush up across her body while a mild throbbing starts at the junction of her thighs.

----------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for more... and Review ASAP. Thanks_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author's note: **_

_Thank you for the reviews and useful comments. _

_As one of the reviewers asked, why do some of you hate Jenny so much? And it also seems like a lot of you don't like Ziva too much either. But as they are a part of the team, they are also a part of this story…_

_Here's the next chapter --- not Pairings ---_

_Enjoy and as always, please Review ASAP…. Thanks!_

--------------------------------------------------

As Gibbs and Ziva walk pass the nurses station after leaving Tony's room one of the nurses calls out to Gibbs.

"Special Agent Gibbs!"

"Yes?" Gibbs answers, feeling exhausted.

"This was just delivered for you." She says, holding up a paper bag.

Gibbs and Ziva look at each other and then at the bag.

Ziva asks the nurse, "Who delivered this?"

"Two black men. They seemed like foreigners. They did not leave a card. They said that you would know who it was from." She replies as she hands the bag to Gibbs.

"Ziva, get the hospital security to stop these men from leaving the hospital." Gibbs urgently instructs as Ziva gets onto the phone with the hospital security staff.

Gibbs holds the edge of the bag as he rushes into the ICU waiting room.

"Jethro how is Anthony?" Ducky anxiously asks.

"He arrested a few moments ago, but they got him back." Gibbs quickly says as Ducky and McGee gasp in horror.

"His stable for the moment and he's not in a coma any more. McGee, get me a pair of gloves. This was just delivered by the Guineans." Gibbs says as he places the bag in front of McGee and Ducky.

"Oh dear!" Ducky exclaims. "What could it be?"

Once Gibbs has the gloves on he opens the bag slowly.

"Damn it!" he growls as he recognizes the clothes in the bag.

"What is it, Boss?" McGee asks as he stands next to Gibbs and tries to look into the bag.

Gibbs removes a jacket, shirt, blouse, stockings and shoes from the bag.

"The Director's …" McGee starts to say.

"Clothes!" Gibbs growls.

"Jethro, do you think they plan to rape …" Ducky starts to ask in dread just as Gibbs' phone starts ringing.

McGee rushes back to his computer to start the trace as Gibbs removes his phone from his pocket and answers it.

"Gibbs!"

"Ah, Special Agent Gibbs. We speak once again. Have you received my special delivery?" Dangari asks.

"You better release the Agent you are holding …" Gibbs threatens.

"Agent? Isn't Jenny Shepherd the Director of NCIS? And about releasing her … unharmed… well that is up to you. Thus far we have only removed her clothes… but if you annoy us any further well we might just do to her what your officers did out our chief's daughters." Dangari growls.

McGee looks up at Gibbs indicating that he needs 10 more seconds. Gibbs nods as he tries to remain calm, despite wanting to run his fist through the wall.

"Let me speak to Jenny. How do I know that you haven't killed her already?" Gibbs demands.

"Agent Gibbs you may speak to the redhead, pale faced woman in a moment. But if you want her to be returned to you unscathed and in one piece you will deliver Taylor and Jackson to warehouse no. 48 on Eddley road within one hour and you will come alone. Do you understand?" Dangari growls.

McGee nods that he has the number and he is tracing it back to the where the call originated from.

"Okay. Now let me speak to Jenny!" Gibbs shouts.

Gibbs hears movement in the background and then he hears a woman's heavy breathing and moaning.

"Here you go, speak to your Director." Dangari laughs as he holds the phone against Jenny's ear.

"Mmmm, aaaahh, Oh God, what have you done to me?!" Jenny growls at Dangari as she shakes and trembles on the bed. Her body feels like it's on fire. Her head's bussing and her extremities are tingling. Her nipples are taut and there is a marked heaviness in her pelvis. She can also feel the telltale wetness of her arousal staining her thighs.

"Jen? Jenny. Are you okay!?" Gibbs urgently asks as he hears the distress in Jenny's voice.

Jenny goes silent for a second as she recognizes Gibbs' voice.

"Jethro? … mmm God… Jethro they've given … me some… thing!!! I'm so… so … hot. Arrghh Jethro ….please… help …me!" Jenny moans out as she arches her body of the bed. Then she cries out as she feels cold shivers racing up and down her heated body.

"Jenny! What did…?" Gibbs shouts as he paces the room. _What the hell have they done to you?_

"Oh Agent Gibb, I forgot to tell you that we have injected your Director with a very special drug." Dangari laughs.

"What the hell have you given her?" Gibbs shouts and McGee stands up indicating that he has the location.

"You better hurry Agent Gibbs; you have 55 minutes to get to Eddley Street." Dangari laughs. Then just before he hangs up, Gibbs hears, _Inkosi she is hot and ready for your touch._ Then the line goes dead.

"Let's go!" Gibbs barks not revealing what he has just heard. _They are going to rape her!!! I need to get to her right away!!!_

"Ducky, I need you to come with us. They're drugged Jen with something." Gibbs says as he and McGee rush out of the ICU waiting room.

----------------------------------------

On the ground floor of the hospital, Ziva and 6 security guards approach the two big black men. All of them have their weapons drawn.

"NCIS!! You are under arrest!" Ziva shouts, as 3 guards move to grab each man. Tsolo and Bathina react by turning around suddenly and pulling out knives from the insides of their jackets.

Then all hell breaks loose as the Tsolo and Bathina start attacking the guards, cutting them down, mercilessly. Everyone on the ground floor starts screaming and running in every direction. Ziva tries to take aim at the black men, but the guards are in her way. As soon as Ziva sees a gap she takes aim and shoots one of them in the chest. Tsolo grabs his chest in shock and disbelief and is dead before he hits the ground.

As Ziva turns to the second, bigger man, he roars out in anger. Bathina knocks the gun out of Ziva's hand and back hands her, as his knife leaving a jagged cut across her right temple.

The impact of the blow is so hard that Ziva is flung backwards and collides into McGee as he, Gibbs and Ducky walk out of the elevator. Gibbs immediately draws his gun and double taps Bathina in the chest just as he sinks his knife into one of the guard's shoulders. Bathina dies instantly as he collapses on top of the guard.

McGee and Ducky help Ziva to her feet.

"I'm fine!" Ziva insists as blood rolls down the side of her head. As she takes a step forward she suddenly feels extremely lightheaded. It is only McGee and Ducky's quick reflexes that prevent her from crumbling to the floor. Ducky tells McGee to hold onto her as he grabs a wheel chair. In the mean time Gibbs makes sure that the two black men are dead. Then he goes through their pockets to see if he can find anything useful. All he comes up with are a set of keys and a box of matches from a motel called, East End Cabins.

As Gibbs stands up he sees McGee forcing Ziva into a wheel chair, the right side of her face is covered in blood. He rushes over to his team and hears Ziva insisting, "I'm fine. We need to find Jenny … McGee remove you hand from my shoulders right now or I'll …" Ziva threatens as Gibbs interrupts her.

"Ziva shut up and hold still. We need a Doctor!" Gibbs shouts as he looks around the room. Everyone stops for a second as they look at Gibbs like his crazy. The first floor is covered with injured and dying guards, more seriously hurt than Ziva and Gibbs is insisting that they look at her first.

"Are you people deaf! I need a Doctor over here right now!" Gibbs growls as he glares at the doctors in the room. Finally Dr Cameron steps forward and looks Ziva over.

"She's going to need a few stitches in her hair line and she probably has a concussion. We'll do a CT scan just to be sure that there isn't internal hemorrhaging or oedema." Dr Cameron says.

"Ducky, stay with her." Gibbs instructs as he and McGee turn to leave.

"But Gibbs you.." Ziva starts to protest as she tries to stand up form the wheel chair.

Gibbs turns around so fast and bends down, leaning into her personal space, forcing her back into her seat as he growls, "You will stay put and you will do what ever the Doctor and Ducky tells you to. This is a direct order Ziva!"

Then he and McGee rush out of the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------

_**Author's note: **_

_That's it for this chapter._

_Will Gibbs reach Jenny in time? Will Ziva stay put in the hospital? Will Gibbs be hurt once Inkosi realizes that Tsolo and Bathina are dead?_

_Stay tuned for answers to all these questions… and please review soon. Thanks!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's note : **_

_Sorry for the long delay but working 10 hours a day and organizing an engagement party and a baby shower for the same weekend just left me without any time to focus on writing the next chapter._

_I'll try to make up for that by making this chapter very intense. __Please note the rating change from "T" to "M"_

_Also thank you for the reviews and the comments. As always I love hearing from you. __Please note that this chapter will have a Jibbs scene._

_So enjoy and Review ASAP. Thanks…_

------------------------------------------------------------------

As McGee and Gibbs rush to the East End Cabins, McGee calls Fornell and then Pachhi.

"Yes. We traced the call to the East End Cabins. Fornell's on the other side of town but he will try to get there as soon as possible." McGee tells Pachhi. Pachhi confirms that he will meet them at the motel but it may take some time as he is also at the other end of town.

As McGee hangs up he notices that Gibbs is very quiet and actually looks very worried. He decides not to question his Boss and just drives faster, knowing that they need to get to the Director soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital, Ziva is the most unco-operative patient.

"Don't touch me. I can undress myself!" Ziva growls at Nurse Walters.

The nurse backs away and allows Ziva to try unbuttoning her blouse. Unfortunately Ziva's vision is really clouded and she sees 3 rows of buttons and she can't decide which one in the real one.

"Now can I help?" Nurse Walters asks as she already starts unbuttoning Ziva's blouse.

Ziva growls in frustration as she rubs her bleeding, aching head. Soon Nurse Walter has Ziva sitting on a bed dressed in a hospital gown.

As Dr Cameron arrives, follows by Ducky, Ziva insists, "Dr Mallard, you stitch it. And then I need to get out of here. I don't know why she insisted on changing me out of my clothes! Now I'll have to waste time dressing again!"

Ducky rolls his eyes as he comes forward taking the sutures from Dr Cameron's hand. He nods his head apologetically at the doctor as he pushes Ziva back against the pillows. _My dear, the only place you will going to, is a ward on the 3rd floor to enjoy a medication induced few hours of sleep._

"Okay Ziva, this is going to sting a bit. Now just relax." Ducky says as he holds the needle firming in his hand.

"Oh, Nurse Walters, you may hook up the IV line now. Ziva's not going to protest, are you Ziva?" Ducky continues.

Ziva's eyes shoot open but the look in Ducky's eyes broaches no argument, so she just sighs and says, "Ducky, get gone with it!"

"I think you meant to say, get on with it." Ducky says as he starts suturing the cut. At the same time Nurse Walter's hooks up the IV line and administers painkillers. Ziva feels every prick and holds very still until Ducky is done. As Ducky places a dressing on the wound, Ziva drifts of into an exhausted sleep.

"We'll be taking her for the CT scan now and then we'll move her to Agent DiNozzo's room , as per your request." Nurse Walters confirms.

Ducky nods his thanks, following the nurse as she wheels Ziva to the radiology department.

------------------------------------------------------------------

At the East End Cabin, Jenny is still tied to the bed. It is already evening and the lights haven't been turned on. Jenny continues to moan and writhe on the bed as she feels incredibly hot. She also can't seem to catch her breathe and her heart seems to be beating way to fast. To aggravate the situation she is more aroused then she has ever been in her life. But where the arousal had been pleasant a few minutes ago, it is now becoming painful. Instead of a heaviness in her pelvis, she feels stabbing, slicing pain.

And then the room seems to come alive. There are 'creatures', dark, hideous, ugly 'creatures' floating above and around her. And they swoop down on her and caress her heated flesh, sending icy shivers through her body.

Jenny moans and shouts out, "No!! Get away from me! No … don't…. Yes …. Mmm yes touch… me…..Argh… No … please … Yes! I need …. Oh God… please!!"

Inkosi and Dangari listen to Jenny's moans and cries.

Dangari comments, "She is feeling all the effects of the Yohimbe now. You must take her soon, before her heart gives in."

"Yes, it would be such a waste if she dies before I have satisfied my lust. I will take her now. You may leave and bring back our evening meal. Tsolo and Bathina should be back soon." Inkosi smiles, as he removes his jacket.

"Yes Inkosi. Enjoy the mounting. Once you are done, we will each take our turn with her and then we will leave her in the Warehouse for the silver haired one to find." Dangari laughs as he leaves the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the car Gibbs snaps out of his reverie and looks at McGee.

"McGee, how much further?" Gibbs harshly asks.

"It's just up ahead, Boss." McGee replies as he accelerates even faster.

Gibbs checks his gun and also makes sure that his back up in fully loaded. Then he checks that he has his knife. His shoulder is tight and throbbing, but he ignores the pain, knowing that he has to focus to getting Jenny back, save and unharmed.

"There, Boss!" McGee says as they see the decrepit sign for the East End Cabins. As they pull into the parking area, Gibbs is out of the car before McGee has brought it to a complete stop.

He rushes to the front desk and looks a rather greasy and unkempt man in the face.

"NCIS! I want the keys to the room that the foreign black men are renting." Gibbs growls as he holds his badge in the man's face.

"I nev'r heard 'bout NCIS. You like… FBI or.." the man starts to ask.

Gibbs grabs him by his collar and growls, "I'm 10 times worse than the FBI and if you don't give me what I want, I'll put a bullet been your eyes right now."

The terrified man reaches under the counter and hands Gibbs a key as he gasps, "Cab'n no … 17, the last …one at …'he end."

Gibbs releases the man and grabs the key. The man collapses backwards on the floor as Gibbs rushes back to the car.

At the same time in Cabin no 17, Inkosi stands at the edge of Jenny's bed. He has switched on the pedestal lamp. Jenny's eyes adjust to the light and then she sees a huge, shirtless black man looming above her. She feels the bed dipping as Inkosi sits astride her. Her breathing becomes more erratic as Inkosi leans into her and whispers, blowing onto her skin, "I like my woman to scream when I mount them!"

"NO!!!! Ple…se nooooo!" Jenny cries out as she tries to sink deeper into the bed.

Inkosi laughs as he says, "Yes, exactly like that!"

Then he touches her shoulders and starts to slip her bra straps off. Jenny throws her head from side to side as she bites her lower lip to prevent crying out. As the swells of her breasts are revealed, Inkosi murmurs, "So white with tiny pink buds!"

Jenny is helpless to stop him as he cups her naked breasts and roughly kneads them. The effect of his touch, although totally unwanted, sends a shock of intense arousal through her body and she moans out while involuntarily arching her body off the bed.

At the same time Gibbs and McGee arrive outside the cabin.

Gibbs heads for the door and McGee whispers, "Boss shouldn't we wait for backup?"

Gibbs glares at him and harshly growls, "Should we wait for them to rape her before we get to her, McGee?"

McGee swallows and before he can answer they hear Jenny's gasping cries.

"Aaaahhhhh!!!! NO!!!!"

Inkosi enjoys her reaction and kneads her breasts violently, bruising them.

"Yes, you are making my blood so hot!" Inkosi murmurs as he rubs his pelvis against hers.

Jenny's heartbeat is off the charts and she starts gasping for breath. She loses consciousness as she sees Inkosi's open mouth hovering over her right nipple. Just then the front door bursts open and Gibbs and McGee start securing the room.

Inkosi straightens up and removes a knife from his pant's pocket. As Gibbs looks into the last room he sees an unconscious Jenny, lying exposed under a huge black man. The black man is holding a knife to her throat.

"NCIS, drop your knife and get face down on the floor." Gibbs shouts as he indicates to McGee that Jenny's in this room. _I can't be too late. Oh God Jen! Did he rape you?_

"You are too late, I have already used her and she was most satisfying!" Inkosi lies.

Gibbs blanks out for a moment as he hears this and then he notices Inkosi still has his pants on and Jenny's panties are still on. _He's lying! _

As he snaps out of it, Gibbs sees that Inkosi has cut Jen's bonds and is now pulling her up in front of him.

"Now you will drop your gun and you will back away. Otherwise I will run my knife across her throat and she will bleed to death within a few minutes." Inkosi growls as he pushes the point of his knife into Jen's neck and a trickle of blood starts to flow down her throat and chest. She moans out as she starts to come awake and Gibbs is terrified that she will try to struggle against her captor and the knife will sink deeper into her flesh.

"Okay! I'm putting my gun down. Let her go and I'll come with you." Gibbs offers as he places his gun down on the floor. McGee watches him intently and Gibbs signals that he will have to find an opening to shoot the black man. McGee nods and holds his gun more firmly as he plans his strategy. Gibbs straightens up just as Jenny comes fully awake. She moans out as pain and pressure pulsate through her pelvis. Inkosi allows her to double over as she cries out, "Aaaahhhhhh. MAKE ….. IT ….. STOP ….. Please!"

At that same moment Gibbs indicates, with a discrete, thumbs up that McGee should take the shot. McGee lies down on his right shoulder, in the doorway and takes aim between Gibbs legs at Inkosi's head. He fires two rounds in rapid succession. Inkosi's body jerks and as he falls over backwards, the knife slips from his fingers and he pulls Jenny to the ground with him. Gibbs rushes forward and pulls a screaming Jenny away from Inkosi. He wraps her in his arms as he pulls the sheet from the bed and wraps it around her.

McGee also rushes forward to make sure that Inkosi is dead. Jenny continues to struggle and fight against Gibbs and Gibbs shouts to McGee, "Get the EMT's. Hurry McGee! She's burning up."

McGee rushes out of the room and calls the paramedics. Then he calls the rest of the teams to find out how far they are while he secures the scene.

In the meantime, Gibbs holds Jenny firmly but gently.

"Jen, it's me. Jen stop struggling. It's Jethro. You're safe now!" Gibbs repeats as he tries to calm her down. She is hot to the touch but she is shivering. She stops struggling as Jethro's voice penetrates her mind.

"Jethro? Are you really here?" She whispers between shivers.

"I'm here, Jen. You're safe now." Gibbs whispers as he holds her close and kisses her brow. They remain seated on the floor in the semi-darkness as the lamp light doesn't reach this part of the room. Jenny's on Gibbs' lap and the dead body's lying a few feet away.

Jenny starts trembling more violently and she turns toward Gibbs as she moans, "Jethro, they … they drugged … me and now.."

"Shhh, the EMT's on their way. You're going to be fine!" Gibbs replies as he looks into her flushed face.

"No.. I don't need… EMT's… I need you…." Jenny murmurs as she shifts on his lap and sits astride him causing the sheet to fall open and her breasts to be revealed to him. Gibbs sighs at the sight of her exposed skin even as he realizes how inappropriate his reaction is under these circumstances.

"Jen what are you doing?" Gibbs asks as Jenny leans into him and presses her breasts against his chest. He can feel her taut nipples pressing into his chest.

"Jen…" Gibbs says as he tries to wrap the sheet around her.

"Mmmmm, Jethro…. I need …..you!" Jenny moans as the heaviness returns to her pelvis and her arousal mounts. She leans into Gibbs, pushing the sheet away. Then she starts kissing his face and neck as she starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Jenny, Stop! You don't know what you're doing." Gibbs says as he tries to push her off his lap.

"No Jethro!! …Don't resist… I need you!" Jenny growls forcefully as she squeezes her knees around his hips. Then she pulls the top of his shirt open and kisses his chest while she starts rubbing her pelvis against his.

Gibbs stops resisting for a second as sensations wash through his body.

"Yes!! Mmmm, Jethro make … love to me… Please… It hurt so much…." Jenny moans as she takes his hand and places it just below her stomach. "It …hurts soo much…. Mmm just there…. Make it …stop, Jethro…. Please." Jenny moans as she continues to rub herself against him.

Gibbs is at a loss of what to do. So he lets her kiss him and he tries his best not to react. But his body has a mind of its own and the more she moves against him and the more she kisses his skin and the more she moans out, the more aroused he becomes.

_Damn it!!! This is the craziest thing I have ever experienced. _Gibbs thinks as Jenny's movements become more erratic and her moans become soft mewing gasps. Gibbs remembers these sounds clearly, from their liaisons in Paris.

She holds onto his face and kisses him deeply as she frantically rubs against his arousal. He holds her hips, guiding her movements and kissing her deeply as he feels her body shudder violently with the forces of her climax. Then she collapses on top of him and promptly passes out.

Gibbs takes a few deep breathes as he tries to temp down his raging arousal. He puts her bra back into place and wraps her securely in the bed sheet. Then he hears McGee's voice in the front of the cabin, instructing the EMT's where to go.

_Boy that was close! What if they had arrived while… while … _Gibbs doesn't even want to contemplate that scenario. The EMT's rush into the room and take Jenny from his arms. They place her onto a gurney as they check her vital signs. At the same time McGee finds a bottle marked "Yohimbe" and a syringe lying next to the bed. He hands these to the EMT's saying, "She was probably drugged with this. Boss, I'll check with Abby's friend, Vaughn, if he knows anything about this drug."

Gibbs nods his approval as the EMT's hook Jenny up to an IV line.

McGee and Gibbs follow the EMT's out of the cabin just as Fornell and Pachhi arrive.

"Nice of you to join us!" Gibbs growls sarcastically before getting into the back of the ambulance.

"Secure the scene. We are still missing one perp." Gibbs growls before the EMT closes the door.

--------------------------------------------------------

A short distance away, Dangari takes cover behind a few bushes. He watches the ambulance speed past carrying the silver haired one and the NCIS Director. A few minutes later he sees a body bag being wheeled out of the cabin.

_NO!!! They have killed Inkosi!!! And Tsolo and Bathina must also be dead!!!_

_Silver haired one, Tonight you die!!!! _Dangari snarls as he fades away into the shadows.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's note:**_

_That's it for this chapter._

_Will Jen remember what happened with Gibbs? How will Tony react when he finds Ziva in the bed next to him? Will Dangari make good on his vow to kill Gibbs?_

_Stay tuned to find out and remember to Review ASAP. Thanks… _


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's note:**_

_Thanks to Shirik, Liat1989 and xx for your reviews._

_Here's the next installment, out a day after the previous one. Jibbs feelings expressed._

_I'm looking forward to your reviews on this chapter and my previous chapter, so please don't disappoint me. _

----------------------------------------------------------

Ziva's CT scan reveals no swelling or hemorrhaging, for which Ducky is very thankful. Once Ziva is settled into Tony's room and Ducky assures himself that both Ziva and Tony will remain asleep for the rest of the night, he makes his way over to Abby's room.

He enters the room expecting to find Abby asleep. Instead she is sitting up in bed with her arms wrapped around her bent knees.

"Abigail, what is it?" Ducky asks with concern as he approached her.

"Oh Ducky!" Abby exclaims as she stretches her arms out to him.

"There, there now. Calm down dear." Ducky says soothingly as he hugs her.

"I heard that Tony went into cardiac arrest and that Ziva was hurt and Director Sheppard is missing." Abby rattles off.

Ducky pulls away to look at her.

"Who told you all of this?" Ducky asks, angry that this information was given to Abby by someone other than him.

"Agent Raul. I told him that I needed to know, and I would disembowel him if he didn't obey me. So he asked the nurses and then came and told me. How are they? Tony and Ziva I mean and have you heard any news from Gibbs about the Director?" Abby asks as Ducky settles her back against her pillows.

"Ziva is …" Ducky starts saying as his phone rings.

"Jethro, have you found the Director?" Ducky cautiously asks as he answers the call.

"Yeah Ducky. We're on our way to Bethesda." Gibbs replies as he holds Jenny's hand.

"How is she?" Ducky asks, knowing that the answer to this question is not going to be to his liking.

"She is semi conscious and writhing from the effects of the drug she was given." Gibbs continues in a frustrated voice.

"How bad is it, Jethro?" Ducky asks as he pats Abby's hand away as she tries to grab the phone from him.

"I don't know. She's running a high fever. Added to that, her blood pressures spiking and her heartbeat's irregular. She seems to be in pain but I don't know what kind of pain or how bad, and these EMT's refuse to give her anything!" Gibbs growls as he glares at the EMT sitting next to him.

"Calm down Jethro. They have their reasons for not medicating her. They don't know what drugs were given to her so medicating her could actually make things worse." Ducky explains, as he hears the barely restrained anger in Gibbs' voice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How's Ziva doing?" Gibbs asks a moment later as he acknowledges that practically every member of his team has been hurt while on this case.

"Ziva is going to be fine. She has a mild concussion and will probably be allowed to go home tomorrow. Tony is still critical but stable, which is good news. And I'm sitting here with Abigail who would like to have a quick word with you." Ducky replies as he hands the phone over to Abby.

"Gibbs! Are you okay?" Abby anxiously asks, surprising both Gibbs and Ducky.

"Yeah, Abs. I'm fine. How are you doing?' Gibbs asks.

"Gibbs, I have this really bad feeling. Please just get here quickly. I just want all of us to be together." Abby insists.

"Abby…" Gibbs voices, as if his talking to a child.

"No Gibbs. Just listen to me and get here quickly. Please don't question me. I just feel like it's not over yet." Abby persists.

"Okay Abby. We'll be there soon." Gibbs says as he caresses Jenny's flushed brow.

"Good!" Abby exclaims in relief as she hangs up.

"Feeling better, Abigail?' Ducky asks as he accepts his phone back from Abby.

"Much! Thanks Duckman." Abby says as she hugs Ducky again.

---------------------------------------------

Back in the ambulance, Gibbs' phone rings.

"Yeah, Gibbs." he answers in a gruff voice.

"Agent Gibbs, its Vaughn. Agent McGee asked me to call you. He said that your Director may have been injected with a drug called Yohimbe." Vaughn says.

"What can you tell me about this drug?" Gibbs asks as he sees Jenny tossing on the gurney while the EMT places a cold pack against her forehead.

"First tell me if she is running a high fever." Vaughn asks.

"Yes." Gibbs replies, getting annoyed.

"And is her blood pressure higher than 130 over 90." Vaughn continues.

"135 over 101 and her heart beat's irregular too. Now will you tell me what the hell this is!" Gibbs growls.

"Okay, she has all the symptoms, but I need to know just one more thing. Was she aroused when you found her?" Vaughn asks, glad that they are having this conversation over the phone and not face to face.

"What!?" Gibbs growls, not sure whether to be honest with Vaughn or not.

"Was she sexually aroused? It's very important Agent Gibbs." Vaughn insists.

"Yes, damn it. She was and it looks like she still is!" Gibbs reluctantly answers, as he watches Jenny arch her body and moan out while the EMT tries to hold her down.

"Okay!" Vaughn exclaims.

"Now tell me how bad this is? And how do we treat it?" Gibbs demands.

"Yobimbe is a West African plant extract used in mating rituals as it is a powerful aphrodisiac and hallucinogen. The drug works within an hour or 2 of being administered and the severity of the effects, depends on the dose that was given. If an overdose is given, the victim could have a stroke or go into cardiac arrest." Vaughn explains.

"Great! So how the hell do we treat this?" Gibbs asks as he runs a hand over his face in frustration.

"Well since it is a stimulant the easiest way to treat it, is to give the person release, that is, sexual intercourse is the best course of action." Vaughn replies as he prepares for Gibbs' outburst.

"What did you just say?" Gibbs asks with deadly calm as he thinks, _Can this situation become any worse. Jen, what do you think? Should I just take you home and see if Vaughn's 'treatment' works._

"Agent Gibbs, pressure and need are building within her body. If she was given a large dose, the effects could last for up to 24 hours. Soon the pressure will be too much and her arousal will become almost painful. And if she doesn't find sexual release, her temperature will continue to rise and she will have a stroke. This is according to the research that has been done." Vaughn explains, trying to get Gibbs to realize that he is very serious.

"What about medication? Can't we give her something to reverse the effect this drug?" Gibbs asks as he faces the real possibility that the only way to save Jenny might be to make love to her.

"Medication will work, but much more slowly." Vaughn warns.

"Okay, but what medication can we give her?" Gibbs impatiently asks.

"Labetolol, 20mg in an IV line directly into a vein. This is a beta-blocker, meaning it will reduce the heart rate and indirectly reduce her blood pressure. This dose will have to be repeated every hour until her blood pressure normalizes. For the fever and pain they can give her 20cc of Ibuprofen intramuscularly every 3 to 4 hours. But Agent Gibbs, once the fever and hypertension are under control her arousal could become more pronounced and then the only course of action would be sexual intercourse. They could possibly sedate her for the next 24 to 36 hours and hope that the effect of the drug has dissipated by then. But she is on a strong stimulant right now so they will have to sedate her in stages otherwise she could go into shock."

"Damn it, Vaughn don't you have any remedies that don't have such dire side effects!" Gibbs growls.

"Sorry Agent…" Vaughn tries to say but Gibbs cuts him of.

"Tell the EMT's what you just told me." Gibbs orders as he hands the phone to the EMT sitting next to him.

Then he leans towards Jen as she tosses her head from side to side on the gurney. He runs his hand over her head and when her eyes focus on him for a second he whispers, "You're going to be okay. I promise! I'm going to take care of you!" And then he leans closer and kisses her feverish forehead before placing the cold pack in place.

"Mmmmm, make love … to me … Jethro…" Jenny moans out softly, as her eyes flutter open and close and her body continues to tremble with need.

"Shhh, Love. If that's what it takes to get you better, then that's exactly what I'll do." Jethro vows as he continues to caress her forehead and cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note :_

_That's it for this chapter._

_The next chapter will have a bit of Tiva and the case will continue._

_Please Review ASAP as I need to your feedback to stay motivated. Thanks…._


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's note :**_

_Thank you for all the great reviews. I loved reading them._

_Here's the next chapter._

_Warning : Jibbs and Tiva – ADULT MATERIAL – No case information in this chapter._

_Enjoy… And review ASAP!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they arrive at Bethesda, Jenny is extremely aroused and every part of her body is screaming for release. This causes her vital signs to spike, pushing her temperature higher and causing her blood pressure to fluctuate. She holds onto Gibbs' hand, kissing and caressing his hand and sucking his fingers while moaning out in frustration. The EMTs observe this but Gibbs' glare silences any comments they might have made.

As they rush into the Trauma Unit, one of the EMT's comments, "They need to give her something strong to counter the effects of this drug, else she's going to crash just like that guy said."

The EMT advises the Doctor about the Yohimbe drug and the suggested treatment plan.

Jenny pleads with Gibbs to take the pain away and to make love to her right now.

"Shhh, Jen. We're at the hospital. You're going to be okay now!" Gibbs whispers as he tries to silence her words. As he looks around the room he notices the smirks on the nurse's faces as the EMT's explain what is wrong with Jenny. He glares at all of them and shouts in exasperation, "Do something!"

"Jet…hro, Ple…ase… I need… you! Ple….ase….. Oh God!" Jenny cries out as the cramps in her pelvis become worse.

"Give her the damn medication already!" Gibbs growls at the Doctor.

"We need to run a few blood tests first. We can not just medicate a patient when we are not really sure …" The Doctor tries to explain.

"Aaahhh! Can you at least get her into a private room? I know what she needs!" Gibbs growls as Jenny grabs onto his arm and looks at him with a mixture of intense arousal and pain.

"Let us just draw the blood samples, and Sally, give her 15cc of Ibuprofen." The Doctor instructs.

Jenny moans out as the blood samples are taken and the fever meds are administered. Then the nurses prepare to wheel Jenny into a private room on the 2nd floor of the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time in the ICU ward, Tony suddenly comes awake. It takes him a few seconds to orientate himself. The first thing he becomes aware of is that there is no pain.

_Am I dead? Is that why there's no pain? h_e wonders. Then he opens his eyes and looks around. He sees and hears the monitors beeping softly around him.

_I'm in the hospital and that sound is my heart beat. Thank God for strong pain meds! _He sighs in relief.

He moves his arms gently and then his legs and he realizes that he is as weak as a baby. Then he hears a woman sighing. He turns his head gently to the right is shocked to find Ziva in the bed next to him. She is restless and the right side of her forehead is covered by a white surgical dressing.

_Oh my God! Ziva! What happened to you? _Tony starts to panic.

Ziva is caught up in a crazy dream about the attack that took place earlier in the hospital.

_She sees the big man approaching her with a big knife. For some reason everything is magnified in this dream. _

"_I'm going to kill you!" Ziva hisses as she strikes out with her fists._

_The big, black man grins and just keeps coming closer and nothing she does stops him. And then he grabs her throat as he raises the knife._

Ziva grabs her throat and gags. Tony swallows a few times and tries to shout out to her, but his voice comes out as a gruff whisper.

"_Bastard!" Ziva gasps as she brings her knee up and strikes her attacker in the groin. _

_He releases her and doubles over in pain as he drops the knife. Ziva grins triumphantly as she picks up the knife._

_Suddenly the world spins out of control and in the next second Ziva still has the knife in her hand but she is out in a green field. The knife and her hands are covered in blood and lying at her feet is a body. She scans the body from the feet up. _

_Expensive Italian shoes. _

_An Armani silver grey suit. _

_The shirt and jacket are spread open to reveal a cut from the neck down to the navel. Blood is oozing out of the body and vital organs are lying exposed. As Ziva's eyes focus on the face, she cries out, "Tony!!!!"_

"Tony!!!" Ziva shouts out as she comes violently awake and sits upright in the bed. Pain explodes at her right temple and nausea races up to her throat. She falls back against the pillows just as quickly as she sat up and she holds onto her head. As the pain eases off a bit, she hears a hoarse voice frantically calling out to her.

"Ziva? Damn it, Ziva answer me!"

"Tony?" Ziva questions as she opens her eyes slowly and turns her head towards the sound.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Tony gasps, relieved that she is responding but angry that he is too weak to get out of the bed comfort her.

"You're okay… I mean … of course …. you're okay. It was just a … stupid … horrible … dream!" Ziva whispers as she realizes just how glad she is to see Tony awake and responsive.

"Ziva what happened to you?" Tony asks as he starts to remember the case, the mutilated bodies and his kidnapping.

Ziva yawns as she starts telling him. But within a few seconds her story gets muddled. Then she smiles a sexy, lazy smile as she says, "I'm so… glad you're … going to be … okay."

"And?" Tony grins wanting to hear more.

"And I'm going to … make love to you… soon!" Ziva mumbles and then smiles again as she continues, "Mmmm …. Yes!"

She drifts of to sleep picturing herself dressed as a nurse, taking care of Tony's every need.

Tony grins in response, thrilled and excited by what Ziva has let slip. He pictures a totally different scene, one where Ziva is dressed in a French maid's uniform. And as she attempts to clean his bedroom he does his best to keep her otherwise occupied.

_I hope you remember what you just said because I'm going to hold you to it!_ Tony smirks as he also drifts off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

On the second floor of the hospital, Jenny moans out as she is settled into a bed. Gibbs orders everyone out of the room, insisting that he will help her into the hospital gown. Once all the hospital staff are out of the room, Gibbs locks the door and removes his jacket. Then he approaches Jenny and she sits up on the bed with her arms outstretched, her lacy underwear the only thing covering her body.

"Mmm, Jet… hro…" Jenny sighs as he takes her into his arms.

"You're going to hate me in the morning." Gibbs whispers as he holds her close.

"Mmmm, No…. I could …. never …. hate … you…. I ….love ….. you … too aaaahh too … much!" Jenny murmurs in between kisses as she pulls Gibbs on to the bed and leans over him.

_She doesn't know what she's saying. It's only the drugs speaking. She doesn't really love me, _Gibbs thinks as he gets caught up in kissing her.

Jenny is so aroused, that she can't wait.

"I want … you …inside … me! NOW!" she growls as she starts to rip the buttons off Gibbs' shirt. He hesitates as she pushes his shirt off and then starts unbuttoning his pants.

"Jenny, honey… I can help you without …" Gibbs' words are cut short as Jenny slips her hand into his pants and touches him. He takes a deep breath as he fights for control.

_God, She doesn't know what she's doing. She's going to hate herself and me in the morning._

"Mmmm, how I've missed touching you like this!" Jenny moans as she runs her hand up and down his length. He grows and swells in response to her touch.

"Jen, wait! I …" Gibbs groans as she squeezes him and then continues to gently caress him.

"No,…. No more ….. Waiting! … Love me Jethro! …. like you …. did in ….Paris!" Jenny orders as she removes her hand and moves it to her back. She unhooks her bra and allows it to fall unhindered to the floor. Gibbs' quick in take of breath make her bold and she leans over him, holding her breast like an offering, to his mouth.

"Jen" Gibbs sighs as he closes his mouth around her taut nipple. He holds her close, running his hand up and down her back. He uses his other hand to touch and caress her other breast.

"Mmm, Yes!" Jenny murmurs as sensations radiate from her nipples to the rest of her body.

Gibbs worships her breasts, sucking and pulling on her nipples in turn and driving her crazy. She pulls away from him abruptly, and starts pushing his pants of, scratching his thighs in the process. He in turn works on removing her panties and within a second both of them are naked.

"Now! Jethro I need you NOW!" Jenny demands as she lies down and pulls him on top of her.

"Honey… I want you ….. too!" Gibbs replies as he kisses her neck and shoulders. She arches her hips and caresses his arousal and then she uses her hand to guide him into her wet, pulsating heat.

Both of them groan out as their bodies become one. Then Gibbs starts moving, slowly and deliberately and Jenny's body shuddered and rocks all around him as she climaxes.

They continue kissing and loving each other. First Gibbs is on top and in control, setting the pace. Then Jen gets on top and demands more as she leaves her nail impressions on Gibbs' shoulders. Before long they are sitting face to face, both in control of the pace. And then Jen asks Gibbs to enter her from behind as she kneels on the bed. Gibbs bites her shoulders as passion ebbs and flows within him. Soon Jenny lies back on the bed and pulls Gibbs on top of her as she recovers her breath from her 5th orgasm.

Gibbs tries to hold out longer, wanting to give Jen all that she needs but her naughty words and caresses push him too close to the edge.

"Jen…. I'm …" Gibbs tries to say as he prepares to withdraw from her.

"No! Inside me …. Jethro, I want to … feel you explode!" Jenny whispers as she clamps her legs around his hips, drawing him even deeper as he groans out in release. As he tries to recover his breath, Jenny holds him close enjoying the feel of his weight on top of her. She caresses his back lovingly and Gibbs enjoys nuzzles her neck in response.

"Thank … you ….Jethro!" Jen whispers, sounding thoroughly satisfied and relaxed. Gibbs also notices that she is cooler to the touch as he gets off her and then pulls her practically on top of him and kisses her brow. Her breathing is normal and she is no longer in pain. She smiles and her breath tickles his chest as she falls asleep.

_You're welcome, Love!! _Gibbs smiles as he too drifts off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_That's it for this chapter._

_Please review ASAP and let me know your thoughts… And don't be shy!_

_The next chapter will turn back to the case… So stay tuned… Thanks!_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Author's Note :**_

**_Thank you for the reviews and comments. They are much appreciated._**

_**Here's the next chapter! **_

**_Warning : Contains Jibbs moments – for case details, read from after the second dotted line._**

**_Enjoy and as always let me know what you think… Thanks!_**

----------------------1st dotted line-----------------------

Forty five minutes later, Gibbs' phone starts ringing incessantly. He gets out of bed and grabs his phone from his pants that has been lying on the floor.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He answers as he sees Jenny stirring.

"Mmmmmm" Jenny moans out as she becomes aware of her surroundings. She is lethargic and … content … Her eyelids seem to be glued shut and her body is aching … but a nice kind of aching...

"Boss, we've processed the scene and Palmer's busy with the autopsy. We found 5 passports and flight tickets. We also found a few vials with different types of drugs and an array of knives and darts. Fornell will get his lab to test all of them. Oh, we've also put a BOLO out on the last perp using his passport photo for a description. It shouldn't be long before we get him." McGee states as he gets into his car.

Gibbs notices that Jenny is becoming restless and agitated.

"Good work McGee." Gibbs acknowledges that the youngest member of his team has proved himself on this case.

McGee savors the compliment as he drives off, heading for Bethesda.

"Boss, how is the Director doing? And is the rest of the team okay?"

Jenny becomes anxious as she remembers the big, black men and how they had her tied down. She reaches for her neck, where they had injected her. As she moves her hand down her body, she starts to panic when she encounters bare flesh. Then she realizes that she is really tender … there!

"They're all doing okay and you've earned a few hours of shut eye. See you in the morning." Gibbs says as he hangs up.

"Argh, Oh God, NO!" Jenny cries out as Gibbs approaches the bed. He takes her into his arms and she starts to panic even more thinking that they are not done with her.

"Jen, calm down. You're safe. Jen!" Gibbs urgently whispers as he holds onto her.

"No!!! Let go of me! Please … please don't rape me again!" She sobs as he overpowers her and holds her close.

"Jenny, shh, It's Jethro." Gibbs whispers as he holds her face and forces her to look at him.

"Jethro?" Jen sobs and she collapses into his arms and continues to cry.

"They raped me! Jethro.. They.." Jenny repeats in agony. Gibbs closes his eyes as he prepares to tell Jen what really happened. He also braces himself for her reaction as he knows that there is no way in hell she's going to believe that the only way to help her was to make love to her.

"Jen, listen to me." Gibbs says as he once again forces her to look at him.

"They.. raped.." Jenny sobs as she tries to pull away from him, disgusted with herself and her reaction to this situation. The worst part is that she remembers bits and pieces of what happened.

_Make love to me now!!! _

_No more waiting…_

_No … Inside me!!!_

_Feel you explode!!!_

_Please take me now!!_

_I'm coming… Yes!!!_

"I begged for it! Oh God……" Jenny sobs as she is shocked by what her mind is revealing.

Gibbs continues to hold her as he forcefully says, "Jen, you were not raped and you did not beg for any thing."

Jen looks up at him and knows that he would never lie to her, especially not about something like this.

"Jethro… What happened to me?" she asks as she notices for the first time that he is as naked as her. "And why are you NAKED?"

Gibbs sighs and decides to just get it over with.

"Do you remember being drugged?" he asks.

"Yes. They injected something into my neck and then I was tied to a bed, but … I had my underwear on. I remember feeling hot and …" Jenny looks away embarrassed.

"Aroused." Gibbs finishes for her. "That is because they had given you a really strong aphrodisiac with nasty side effects such as high blood pressure, erratic heart beat, and pain. By the time we got to you, you were fully under the influence of the drug and you were so aroused that you were in terrible pain. When I got you to the hospital, they insisted on running some tests before giving you any meds, but waiting could have led to you having a stroke or worse. So.." Gibbs pauses.

"So..?" Jenny asks as she remembers more of what happened.

"So I made love you!" Gibbs says.

Jenny looks at him sharply, shocked and dismayed.

"Vaughn, Abby's friend, said that if you did not find an outlet for the building pressure you could have a stroke or go into cardiac arrest. He said that meds would work but they would have to be administered repeatedly. But then the Doctor refused to give you the meds until your blood work came back and you were becoming worse." Gibbs explains hoping that Jenny will understand how and why this happened.

Jenny listens to him and realizes that she must have been begging him to make love to her and then she sees images of him moving on top of her and under her. _Oh God!_

"I see!" she says as her takes a shuddering breath while she blushes from head to toe.

"Jen, it was the only thing I could think of doing to help you. You were in so much pain and I promised to do whatever I could to relieve that." Gibbs says as he waits for her berate him. But she remains quiet and avoids looking at him.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs." Jenny says as she pulls away and he lets her.

"Jen, are you okay? You know that I would never take advantage of you, don't you?" Gibbs asks as he becomes concerned about her lack of response.

"I need to be alone. Would you please leave now?" Jenny asks, curling onto her side as tears run down her face. She is so embarrassed and angry about all of this.

_Jethro, made love to me and I don't even remember all of it. I must have come across like such a … slut! Oh God, how will I ever be able to face him again._

"Jen, none of this is your fault. They drugged you and you could have died. And what happened between us, it was the only way I could save you!"

_Save me! Yeah great! I have been wanting you to make love to me, for such a long time and when you finally do, it's to save me and not because you really wanted to! Oh damn it, what the hell's wrong with me! Why am I thinking such nonsense? Jethro saved my life, for Pete's sake! _Jen reprimands herself.

She takes a deep breath as she says, "I know Jethro, and I appreciate what you did. I'm sorry that you had to be put into such a situation and I'm sorry about my reaction while under the influence of the drugs. Now I really just need a few minutes to myself, please."

Gibbs stares at her back, understanding that she is embarrassed and confused. _Maybe giving you some time to yourself will help you to understand what happened, _Gibbs decides as he dresses quickly and prepares to leave.

"I'll be back soon." Gibbs says as he leans over her and sees the tears glistening in her eyes. Gibbs feels torn between wanting to stay and comfort her and leaving as she's asked him to do. He kisses her lightly on her cheek before leaving the room.

----------------------2nd dotted line-----------------------

Gibbs checks in on Ziva and Tony and finds both of them sound asleep. Then he makes his way to Abby's room and finds her asleep too. Ducky is also asleep in a chair, next to Abby's bed.

Gibbs decides to take a walk to clear his head and process everything that has happened with the case and between Jen and him. As he exits the hospital grounds, McGee pulls into the parkade. He sees Gibbs taking a walk and decides to catch up to him.

As he starts walking towards his Boss, he notices another man rushing out of bushes that line the side of the road. Then Gibbs and the man round a corner at the end of the lane. McGee is too far away to shout out to Gibbs, so he pulls his phone out and dials Gibbs' number as he starts running after them.

He starts to panic when Gibbs doesn't answer.

----------------------3rd dotted line-----------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That's it for this one…**_

_**Will McGee be in time to safe Gibbs or is it already too late???**_

_**Stay tuned to find out and remember to Review ASAP. Thanks…**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you once again for the reviews and comments…_

_They are all noted. But as a few of the reviewers have pointed out in the past – This is my story and I should write it the way I want to, and some people will like it and others won't. But rest assured that I do know how the rest of this story is going to unfold and how this story is going to end…_

_Anyway here's the next installment… focused on the case… Tiva and Jibbs sentiments expressed…_

_Enjoy and Review soon… Thanks!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jen spends the next half an hour going over everything Gibbs has told her as well as all the images her mind has revealed to her. She remembers how tender Gibbs was and that he did not mock her or belittle her.

A few minutes later a nurse arrives in the room. She helps Jen into a hospital gown without comment. Then she takes her vital signs.

"Well this is amazing. All your vitals are stable and normal. When you were brought in we were sure you were going to end up in the ICU. I guess whatever Agent Gibbs did it was exactly what the Doctor ordered. You rest now and I'm sure that you will be discharged in the morning. Just ring the bell if you need anything." She says as she leaves the room.

Jenny sits back and processes this information.

_Jethro saved my life and he saved me from being raped. I need to let him know that I understand what happened and I appreciate what he did._

Jenny starts thinking about how she's going to work up the courage to tell him what she needs to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby suddenly comes awake, gasping for breath.

Ducky jerks awake as he hears her harsh breathing.

"Abigail, are you okay?' Ducky asks as he gets out of the chair and approaches her.

"Ducky! Where's Gibbs?" Abby asks as she starts getting out of the bed.

"I haven't seen him, but I'm sure he is still with the Director. That is what the nurses told me about an hour ago." Ducky says, as Abby makes her way to the bathroom, ignoring her throbbing head.

"Ducky I have this really bad feeling. We have to find him now!" Abby insists as she returns from the bathroom dressed in her black cargo pants and a hospital issue green top.

"Abigail, you really …" Ducky tries to say.

"I'm going to find him. Now are you coming or should I go on my own." Abby pouts.

"Oh, alright. Let's go." Ducky says as he opens the door for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Ziva gets up and looks around the room. Her head is still pounding but the pain is bearable now. She gets out of her bed and approaches Tony's bed side.

_Ah, Mon Petit. You look so adorable in your sleep. Soon Cheri, we will be out of here and then we will have time to explore this thing between us. _Ziva promises as she caresses Tony's head and he turns his face into her palm and sighs in contentment. She leans forward and touches her lips gently to his before straightening up just as the nurse enters the room.

"Officer David, you need to get back into bed." the nurse orders.

Ziva walks back towards her bed and once she is settled the nurse takes her vital signs. Then she gives her two pills and watches as Ziva swallows them.

"Good, at least we are able to give you two meds, unlike your Director." The nurse says after she checks on Tony and ups his meds.

"Our Director? What are you talking about?" Ziva asks alarmed that maybe Jenny didn't make it. _Why else would the nurse say that they couldn't give her any meds?!_

"Yes, your Director was drugged and we had to wait for the blood work to come back before giving her anything. Then when Sally went to administer the meds, all the symptoms seemed to have disappeared and your director didn't need the meds." the nurse rattles off, totally confusing Ziva.

"Take me to her, now!" Ziva orders as she gets out of the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

McGee redialed Gibbs' number as he tries to run faster. When there's no answer, he dials Fornell's number.

"Fornell!"

"Get to the Bethesda now. Someone's after Gibbs. I think its Dangari." McGee huffs as he runs.

"Shit, I'm on my way!" Fornell growls as he spins his car around and heads for Bethesda.

As McGee rounds the corner, he sees… nothing. No Gibbs, No Dangari!

And then he sees a car's lights come on as it speeds away. He manages to glimpse the plates as the car rounds a corner and disappears. He rushes down the side of the road and scans the area hoping to find anything that will help him to find Gibbs.

He sees something shining on the side walk. As he kneels next to it, he gasps, "Blood!" He removes a clean handkerchief from hid pocket and uses it to collect a sample of the blood.

As he stands up, he pulls out his phone and puts a BOLO out on the car. Then he rushes back to the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------

When Abby and Ducky arrive at Jen's ward the nurse informs them that she is doing very well. Then she points Jen's room out to them before going to attend to another patient.

Ducky knocks on the door and waits for Jen's permission to enter.

"Dr Mallard, Ms Scuito. What are you doing here?" Jenny asks as she sits up in the bed.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asks as she looks around the room for him.

At the same time, Ziva is wheeled into Jenny's room on a wheelchair.

"Ziva?" Jenny asks wondering what is going on.

"Are you okay, Jenny?" Ziva asks, noting that other than a few bruises, Jen seems fine.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Jenny asks noting the dressing at Ziva's right temple.

"Just a slight headache." Ziva replies noting that the pain killers are already working and her head is subsiding.

"Where is Gibbs?" Abby asks again as she comes out of the bathroom without having found him.

"He must be in the cafeteria or with Tony…" Jenny says but Ziva nods her head to indicate that he is not with Tony.

Just then McGee rushes into the room and stops, surprised to find everyone there.

"Timothy, what is it?" Ducky asks, noting the distress on the young agent's face.

"Gibbs…" McGee gasps as he tries to recover his breath.

Abby pounces on him and demands, "What about Gibbs?"

Ducky pulls her off McGee as McGee gasps, "Gibbs has been kidnapped by Dangari, the last of the Guineans."

"How?" Jenny asks as she swings her legs over the side of the bed.

"When?" Ziva asks as she stands up ignoring her head ache and dizzy spell.

"Oh dear!" Ducky exclaims.

"Oh no!" Abby gasps. "I just knew something was wrong! We have to find him! McGee what are you still doing here. Get out there and bring Gibbs back!" Abby continues as she hits his arm.

"Abby quiet down! McGee how and when did this happen?" Jenny asks again. Ducky pulls Abby away from McGee and tries to calm her down.

"A few minutes ago I saw Gibbs walking out of the hospital grounds. Then I saw Dangari, run out from the bushes and follow him. I called him to warn him, but he didn't answer his phone. When I rounded the corner, I saw a car pulling off. I got the plates and put a BOLO out on it. Fornell and Pachhi are on their way as we speak. I'll get my laptop and see if I can locate Gibbs' phone, because it wasn't lying on the sidewalk." McGee says as he starts to leave the room.

"McGee, bring your laptop here and Abby can work on the trace. I'm going to need you out there with me while we look for Jethro." Jenny says as she keeps her fear at bay.

"I'm coming too!" Ziva insists.

"But Ziva…" Ducky starts to say, but quiets down as Ziva's glare zeros in on him.

"Okay, we need our weapons and ammunition. I just need a moment to change into something else and then we can go." Jenny says as she gets out of the bed and makes her way to the bathroom.

As she closes the door to the bathroom, she squeezes her eyes shut as she thinks, _Oh God Jethro! We have to find you before it's too late! _

------------------------------------------------------

Dangari looks over his shoulder again and grins at the unconscious body lying on the back seat of the car.

_You stupid agent! You did not even hear me coming. It was so easy to use the hilt of my knife to knock you down. And than you helped me by knocking your head on the ground!_ Dangari laughs as he sees blood running down the side of Gibbs' face.

As Dangari turns his attention back to the road, he heads for the last place anyone would look for him, Special Agent Gibbs' house!

------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_That's it for this chapter._

_Stay tuned for the next chapter involving fear and pain …._

_And Please Review ASAP…. Thanks…._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you for all the reviews and comments. It's very interesting to read and understand the different opinions expressed. I can only say that I am grateful to have generated this much of interest and even though some of you are disappointed that the story isn't turning out exactly as you would have liked, you have still continued to read on. That tells me that there must still be something about this story that interests you._

_Also, please realize that no story will turn out exactly as you hope, except maybe the story that you are writing yourself. In one of the previous reviews, someone said that it would be dangerous for me to start modifying my story to meet with everyone else's expectations. So now when I go with my own initiative it seems that there will still be a few people who are not fully satisfied. _

_Also regarding reviews, everyone who publishes a story requests that the readers review the story. This is so that we can be inspired and motivated and so that we can become better writers. There is however no way to force anyone to review. Therefore I think that it is unfair to say that I have sensationalized my story to get more reviews. As all of you know the title of this story is "Puzzling Signs and Symptoms". As such, I would have hoped that you would be looking for these signs and symptoms (irrespective of how far fetched they may be) as this is the central thread of this story. If you look at it in this light, you will find that all the chapters fit together and carry this thread forward. _

_Well I hope that you all have a better understanding of where I'm coming from._

_Here's the next chapter… Not Pairings ... Enjoy and as always please Review soon…. Thanks!_

------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs comes awake slowly. The first thing he is aware of is the excruciating pain in his head. As he takes a deep breathe in an effort to try and control the pain, he becomes aware of the sawdust all around him.

_Why am I lying face down in sawdust? _He questions.

When he tries to roll over onto his side, he feels the restraints at his wrists and ankles and that is when he realizes that his shirt has been removed.

_Okay, restrained, shirtless, with a pounding head! What the hell happened? I was… walking… thinking about Jen and the … case! _

"Ah, finally you start to stir, _Special Agent Gibbs_!" Dangari sneers as he crouches down in front of Gibbs. Then he pulls Gibbs head up by his hair, making Gibbs grimace as pain pulsates through his head almost knocking him out again.

"So where should I start?" Dangari asks conversationally.

"You should … give your…self …up! No way to…escape now!" Gibbs gasps as he fights to remain conscious.

"Give up? Never!" Dangari growls as he drops Gibbs' head and starts to circle Gibbs. Gibbs forces his eyes to open. At first everything is hazy or warped. Then his eyes focus on a work bench and on a wooden structure, the skeleton of a boat. _My boat, my workbench, my basement! _Gibbs realizes. Then he remembers that no one knows where he is.

"Interesting the tools that are used in boat making, but I'm sure that I can find other uses for them." Dangari says as he starts placing the said tools in a row in front of Gibbs' face.

For the first time in his life, Gibbs feels fear start to race up his spine.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Abby, anything yet!" McGee asks for the tenth time since getting into the car.

"Almost McGee!" Abby replies, knowing better then anyone else how important it is to work quickly on locating Gibbs.

At the same time, Jenny is on the phone with Fornell.

"Anything on the BOLO we put out on the vehicle?" She asks.

"It was spotted by a metro cop about 45 minutes ago, heading towards the city. Wait… Hang on a moment, something else is coming over the radio." Fornell says. Jenny hangs on while Fornell speaks to his agents in the back ground.

In the meantime, Ziva speaks to Pachhi asking him to go through everything, that they found at the motel that could give them a lead as to where Gibbs may have been taken.

At the same time Abby gets back to McGee and says, "This is really hinky. The GPS tracker in Gibbs' phone is showing the location within the vicinity of Gibbs' house."

"What?" McGee exclaims as he wonders, _Could I be wrong about Gibbs being kidnapped? What if he just went home to freshen up and catch up on some sleep? No! I saw Dangari. And the hospital confirmed that the blood I found on the side walk matches Gibbs' blood type._

On the other line Fornell informs Jenny, "The vehicle was just spotted 20 minutes ago turning into Bryanston Road."

"That's very close to where Gibbs' house is!" Jenny gasps.

"Yeah." Fornell confirms. "We'll meet you there!" Fornell continues before hanging up.

"His holding Jethro at.." Jenny starts to say.

"his house!" McGee and Ziva reply simultaneously.

"Explain how you came to that conclusion." Jenny insists.

"Abby says Gibbs' cellphone in being picked up by the cell tower a block away from Gibbs' house." McGee says as he spins the car around and starts heading towards Gibbs' house.

"Pachhi found a folder in the motel with copies of all of our NCIS files in it. It included photos, service history and of course, our addresses." Ziva informs them.

"A metro patrol officer saw the vehicle about a half hour ago is the same area as Gibbs' house." Jenny informs the team.

"Director, Dangari has nothing left to lose. He will not hold Gibbs as leverage to get Taylor and Jackson. He is going to torture and kill Gibbs." Ziva voices what all of them are thinking.

"Ziva call in Metro and SWAT and tell them that we need their help on this one. Then arrange for the paramedics to meet us at the Gibbs' house." Jenny orders as McGee drives as fast as possible towards Gibbs' house.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, I think I will start with this!" Dangari says as he crouches next to Gibbs.

Gibbs turns his head slightly and waits for his vision to clear. Then his eyes focus on the nail gun that he had bought a month ago but not used yet. He closes his eyes as he tries to mentally prepare himself for the pain that is about to assault his body.

But no amount of preparation is enough. When the first nail hits into his left upper arm, Gibbs' whole body jerks as searing pain rushes up and down his arm. The only way he is able to hold back his cry of agony is by biting down on his lower lip.

"Oh now Agent Gibbs! The whole purpose of this exercise is to make you scream and cry. Where's the fun in it if you don't!" Dangari growls as he fires a second nail.

Gibbs groans out as the nail hits into his previously injured shoulder joint.

"Good! Now we are getting somewhere!" Dangari smirks as he fires again, hitting Gibbs' left forearm.

Gibb's whole body trembles as pain radiates and pulsates through his left arm. At the same time the pounding in his head increases tenfold and nausea threatens to overwhelm him.

"Now I will start going down your left side in neat little intervals." Dangari whispers as he touches the nail gun to Gibbs' left side making him jerk in response.

"And then I think it will be time to use this hammer on your fingers." Dangari laughs.

As Gibbs tries to take a deep breath to prepare for the next onslaught, Dangari pulls on his injured arm, making him yell out in pain. Then he places the nail gun flush against Gibbs' skin and fires.

The nail pierces Gibbs' flesh, tearing his muscles apart before becoming lodged in his scapula bone. Gibbs cries out in utter agony as he looses consciousness.

"Agent Gibbs, this is only the beginning." Dangari says as he makes his way up the basement steps. He returns with a bottle of cold water which he opens. He holds the water over Gibbs head and growls, "Time to wake up." And then he pours the frigid water over Gibbs' head.

Gibbs jerks awake and cries out as pain radiates from his head down his back and left arm. The frigid water makes him shiver and then Dangari crouches down in front of him and asks, "Shall we continue?"

Gibbs trembles from a combination of pain, cold and fear as Dangari moves back to his left side.

----------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:**_

_That's it for this chapter._

_Please Review ASAP and stay tuned to find out if Gibbs survives…._


	33. Chapter 33

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are really appreciated._

_Sorry about the delay in posting the next chapter, but this week has been rather hectic._

_Anyway, here's the next installment. No Pairings – but concerns are expressed._

_Enjoy and Review ASAP… Thanks !_

------------------------------------------

"Ducky, why haven't they called yet?" Abby asks again as she continues to pace in her room.

"Abigail, they need to be cautious and make sure that Dangari is no longer a threat. Then, although I hate to even think it, it is very possible that Jethro may be hurt and they will have to attend to him." Ducky says as he tries to mask his rising fear.

"Ducky, we can't just sit here!" Abby cries out.

Then she rushes out of the room with Ducky close on her heels. Ducky sighs in relieve when he follows her into Tony's room. She leans over Tony and pecks him lightly on the cheek before lying cheek to cheek with him.

"Oh Tony! How could so many bad things have happened to us over the last few days? And now Gibbs … Gibbs could be badly hurt…" Abby sobs as she takes Tony's hand into hers.

"Gibbs … Hurt? Abs.. What's … happened?" Tony whispers as he feels Abby's lips against his cheek.

"Oh Tony! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to …" Abby apologizes as she kisses Tony's cheek again, relieved to see him awake and responsive.

"Abs, what … happened? … Gibbs?" Tony mumbles again. He is a bit groggy and in a bit of pain. But he is also tense as he notices how upset Abby is.

"Gibbs has been…" Abby starts to say but Ducky cuts her, off not wanting to upset Tony.

"Ah, Anthony. Nothing is wrong with Jethro. He is just in a very bad mood after all that has happened to all of you." Ducky states as he avoids Tony's eyes.

"Where's … Ziva?" Tony asks next when he notices that she is not in the bed next to him.

"She was discharged." Ducky rushes on to say.

"In the … middle … of .. the … night?" Tony asks incredulously, convinced that Ducky is hiding something from him. Ducky and Abby look at each other trying to decide how much to tell Tony.

"Ducky… Tell … Me!" Tony insists, as he realizes that this is going to be bad news, very bad news.

------------------------------------------

Jenny, McGee and Ziva approach Gibbs' front door cautiously. Fornell and Pachhi take the back door. It is agreed that they will be as quiet as possible as they're afraid of spooking Dangari into killing Gibbs, that is, if he has not already done so.

The house is shrouded in darkness. As Jenny and Ziva frame the front door, McGee swings the door open quietly. Ziva and Jenny work quickly to clear the entrance hall and lounge before proceeding to the living room. At the same time Fornell and Pachhi make their way through the back door and clear the kitchen and dining room. McGee proceeds to the stairway from which light spills out.

----------------------------------------

Down in the basement, Gibbs is sure that he is not going to be able to take much more of this. He knows that he is going into shock because he has started shivering. His pounding head is the least of his worries since Dangari has started removing each nail from his arm and back. Every time Gibbs' passes out, Dangari just pours more frigid water over his head, making him jerk awake again. Then he goes back to pulling the nails out.

"Argh!!!!" Gibbs yells out in utter agony as Dangari presses his flesh down and grasps the nail, lodged in his lower back, with a plier. Dangari wiggles the nail out making sure to inflict more pain to Gibbs' already traumatized body. He laughs as his ministration cause Gibbs to cry out. The sight of Gibbs' torn flesh and steady stream of blood from his various wounds, bring Dangari immense satisfaction.

-----------------------------------

As they hear Gibbs' cry Ziva and McGee take up positions next to the basement door. Jenny nods her head, indicating that she is going to enter the stairway. She crouches down low and steps forward.

She controls her shock and her breathing as she lays her eyes on Gibbs' exposed, bleeding body. She steps down the first two steps, creating room for Ziva and McGee to enter. At the same moment, Dangari leans over Gibbs' shivering body and he pokes Gibbs' flesh mid-way down his back, where the last nail is embedded. Gibbs tenses and growls out in pain. Dangari grips the nail with the plier and says, "Last one and then we start all over again." And he starts to pull the nail out.

"Argh….!!!!!" Gibbs cries out again as Jenny, Ziva and McGee fire at Dangari. Jenny hits Dangari in the chest. Ziva gets him between the eyes and McGee's shot gets Dangari in the shoulder as he starts to fall over backwards. Unfortunately, his grip on the plier doesn't loosen and he continues to pull the nail out of Gibbs side.

Gibbs is totally dazed and disorientated. It feels like half his side has been ripped out. He can feel warm, sticky blood gushing out of his side. He wonders where Dangari is, fearing, that nails are going to be shot into his other side, without any taunting or warning. Then he hears people shouting out all around him and he feels a hand caressing his face. He blinks slowly as he tries to focus on the face that swims in front of his eyes. _"Jen…"_

"Jethro! Can you hear me?" Jenny asks as Gibbs looks up at her with glazed eyes.

Gibbs stares at Jenny not sure if she is real. The sounds all around him mesh and merge together so that he can't seem to understand anything. His body is cold and numb and it is too much of an effort to keep his eyes open, so he lets them slide close.

"Jethro, No! Come on you, have to stay awake!" Jenny urgently whispers near his ear. He hears the loud buzzing, but doesn't have the energy or the will to open his eyes.

"McGee, help me untie him. Fornell get a blanket. Pachhi, where the hell are the paramedics?" Ziva shouts as she moves to the side to untie Gibbs' injured arm. Jenny continues to caress Gibbs' face, whispering reassurances to him all the time. McGee starts working on releasing Gibbs' uninjured arm and then his legs. Fornell finds a blanket on the living room couch and he rushes down the basement stairway with it. Pachhi rushes back upstairs to go and wait for the paramedics.

As Ziva touches his wrist, Gibbs' eyes fly open and he gasps, "No!!!!!"

White hot pain slices through his body and robs him of breath. He tenses, gagging and gasping as everything goes black. Ziva proceeds to untie his arm and she lowers it gently to his side. She gasps in horror as she sees the amount of blood pooling at his side.

"I think his spleen's been pierced. Get me something to stop the bleeding!" Ziva shouts out as she places her hands firmly on the gaping wound just as Fornell places the blanket over his shoulders.

-----------------------------------------------

_**Author's note:**_

_That's it for this Chapter._

_Stay tuned for more Gibbs pain and Tony and the team's anxiety coming up in the next chapter._

_And Please Reviews … Thanks_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Author's Note:**_

_I was so psyched up this morning, that I just had to get this next chapter out asap._

_I think that your wonderful reviews played a major role in my mood… So Thank You._

_Here's the next chapter - As promised it contains pain and anxiety….No Pairings…_

_So Enjoy and …. Please review soon…. Thanks!_

---------------------------------------------

"He's ice cold! We have to get him off this wet floor." Jenny voices, as she tries to keep her panic at bay. At the same time Ziva grabs the towel McGee has brought, and presses it firmly against Gibbs' bleeding side.

"You're right Director, but we need to move him carefully and then we need to stabilize that arm." Fornell says as he looks round the basement for anything that they can use.

"Of course Fornell! What did you think, we were just going to lift him up like a sack of potatoes and drop him?!" Ziva growls, feeling like she still needs to shoot something or some one.

"Ziva! We're all under pressure, but can we just work together to help Jethro right now!" Jenny admonishes. Ziva just glares at Fornell and then nods her head in compliance to Jenny.

McGee keeps stealing glances at Gibbs' face just to make sure that he is still breathing. The amount of blood on Ziva's hands, the wounds on Gibbs' back and the blood covered nails lying next to Gibbs, work to make McGee nauseous. He swallows compulsively as he thinks, _Boss you have to be okay. You just have to pull through this! Oh God! It must have been so horrible having nails shot into your body like that! And then that bastard ripped those nails out again! Jesus, a lesser man would have given up a long time ago. But not you! Not you Boss! So don't give up now… _

Then he hears Fornell growl, "McGee, help me find something to roll him onto!"

Fornell glares at McGee annoyed that he had to repeat himself twice before McGee reacted. McGee snaps out of his reverie and looks around the basement. Fornell continues to look around and he spots a large flat wooden board leaning against the wall.

"McGee, help me to place this next to Jethro!" Fornell instructs. McGee rushes to do what's needed. Once the board is in position next to Gibbs' unconscious body Ziva, Jenny, McGee and Fornell work in insync to roll Gibbs onto the board. Ziva maintains pressure on Gibbs' side, while Jenny holds his arm flush against his body. As soon as Gibbs is on his back, McGee grabs Gibbs' disgarded t-shirt and ties it like a sling.

As Jenny holds firmly onto his arm, Gibbs moans out, "_Arrgghhh!_"

_No more… Just kill … me already! _ Gibbs begs as he enters a semi-conscious state.

Jenny tells Gibbs what they are doing but he is in such torment that he doesn't even recognize her words. It all comes to him as harsh mumbling.

McGee works quickly to help Jenny slip the sling over Gibbs neck and as they place Gibbs' arm into the sling, he tenses up and moans out again as he cringes away from them.

It feels like red hot pokers are being stabbed into his arm and back, and his side is being crushed. When the hands that have been hurting him finally ease up, Gibbs rolls onto his good arm. He brings his knees up to his chest as he shakes and shivers in pain and shock. The side of his face is covered in blood and his features are contorted in pain. Fornell places the blanket securely over Gibbs again, as Jenny cradles his head and caresses his wet hair and cold face while continuously whispering to him.

------------------------------------------

"Ducky, …. give me your … phone." Tony demands for the 3rd time.

Tony is so angry that Gibbs' life is in danger. He blames himself, even though he knows how illogical that line of thinking is. But he reasons that if he had not been ill and gotten himself kidnapped, Abby would never have got hurt and nor would Ziva or Jenny. And then Gibbs would not have been visiting any of them and he would not have gotten kidnapped.

_Alternatively, if I had not been ill, I could have probably helped Boss to get these guys a long time ago, before they had a chance to hurt any of us. Boss… If you don't survive this, I will never be able to forgive myself! _Tony laments.

"Anthony please calm down. Timothy will call us with an update as soon as he can. You wouldn't want to distract them right now, would you?" Ducky admonishes.

_Between you and Abigail's barely contained panic, I'm amazed that I'm still able to maintain this facade of calm._ Ducky thinks as he discretely runs his hand over his face.

Abby sees the strain in Ducky's face. She gets off Tony's bed and surprises the ME by placing her hands around his neck.

"Sorry Ducky. We shouldn't badger you like this. You're just as worried about Bossman as we are." Abby sighs. Ducky hugs her back as Tony makes eye contact with him. Just than Ducky's phone starts to ring. Abby pulls away and looks anxiously between Tony and Ducky as Ducky answers the call.

"Dr Mallard!" Ducky says as he places the call on the loudspeaker.

"Ducky, we've found Gibbs!" McGee's voice is heard on the other side of the line.

"Oh, Thank God!" Ducky exclaims as he sits down heavily, in the chair next to Tony's bed.

"Tim, is he okay? Is Gibbs okay?" Abby shouts.

"His hurt and I think that he's in shock." McGee replies.

"So what… the hell … you doing … 'bout it?" Tony shouts in anger.

"Tony?" McGee asks. Then he continues to answer, "We've stabilized his arm which has taken quiet a … beating and we're applying pressure to the bleeding at his side. Ziva thinks his spleens been punctured."

"Oh dear! Where are the EMT's? A ruptured spleen is a very serious injury! Jethro needs to be brought to the hospital and taken into surgery immediately!" Ducky yells out as Abby holds onto Tony's hand.

"The EMT's are not here yet and we think it may be too dangerous to move Gibbs without their help." McGee replies.

"Well Timothy a decision will have to be taken, else Jethro could bleed to death!" Ducky exclaims in frustration.

"We know." McGee replies. "I'll call again once a decision's been taken." McGee finishes as he cuts the call.

_Dear God, Please help Jethro through this!_ Ducky silently prays.

"Gibbs will be fine. He has to be! Right Tony! We can't give up on him. He's an ex-marine and marines are tough!" Abby says more to convince herself then the two men in the room. But she lets a steady stream of tears roll down her cheeks.

Tony just blinks his eyes rapidly as he feels moisture build in them. _Yeah, Gibbs is tough! But this could just be too much for him! Damn it! I should have been there watching your six. I … should … have … been … there! _

-----------------------------------------------

Gibbs' shivers are becoming worse. His whole body is trembling and every breath is followed by a gasp or a groan of pain. Despite having 3 blankets draped over his body, he is still cold to the touch.

"I'm going to kill these EMT's if they don't get here, Now!" Ziva growls as she continues to kneel next to her Boss and apply pressure to his bleeding side. Just then the sound of sirens is heard outside the house.

Jenny closes her eyes in silent relief. _Help's here! Jethro, just hang on! Please!_

Pachhi rushes down the basement steps, with two EMT's in tow.

"It's about time and just for the record, if my Boss dies, I'll hunt you down and kill you slowly." Ziva warns as the stress and tension of the last 24 hours take their toll on her. McGee quickly pulls Ziva away and says, "Ignore her and get to work on him."

The EMT's look at the various wounds and Tom starts working on the Gibbs side, while Peter focuses on his head wound. As they work on Gibbs they silently communicate that the blood loss is reaching a critical level. They dress both wounds as Gibbs moans and twitches at their touch. Then Peter hooks Gibbs' good arm to an IV line while, Tom exams the rest of the wounds along Gibbs' arm and back.

"BP's dropping and his temps 96. Pulse is steady at 62pm but his pupils are dilated. He's in shock." Peter states as he checks Gibbs' vital signs. At that moment Tom touches Gibbs' shoulder and Gibbs' whole body jerks as he cries out in pain.

"Possible scapula fracture. Get the brace. We need to stabilize this shoulder." Tom instructs and Peter immediately rushes back to the ambulance to get the brace.

Once the shoulder brace is put into place, Gibbs is moved to the gurney and carried out of the basement. He is placed into the back of the ambulance and Jenny steps in after him.

"Pachhi, Fornell, process the scene and get Dangari down to autopsy. McGee, you and Ziva get back to Bethesda." Jenny instructs as the doors are closed and the ambulance takes off.

----------------------------------------

Gibbs is trapped in a dark, ominous world of pain and misery. He can't see anything but he can feel the fires of hell racing through his body, taunting and tormenting his insides. Yet everything is so … cold. He feels his extremities going numb and … disappearing!

_So this is what death feels like! _Gibbs thinks as his mind clears for a second, before he is plunged into utter blackness, where nothing matters and nothing seems to exist…. _Nothing!_

----------------------------------------------------

**_Author's note:_**

_That's it for this chapter._

_Is Gibbs Alive? _

_Stay tuned to find out… And as always please Review ASAP…. Thanks…_


	35. Chapter 35

_Author's Note :_

_Thank you, Thank you & Thank you for all the support and encouraging reviews. You know how much I love hearing from you._

_Here's the next chapter. No Pairings - but concerns expressed!_

_Enjoy ... and remember to Review ASAP... Thanks!_

----------------------------------------------------------

At Bethesda Hospital, in the ICU ward, Agent DiNozzo is becoming more agitated by the minute.

"Ducky, I need to … get out of … here! I need to … find out how … Gibbs is doing!" Tony whispers harshly as he tries to sit up in the bed. He feels so guilty about letting Gibbs down and he is almost panicked that he is not going to get a chance to make it up to Gibbs.

"Anthony, lie down before you rip your stitches." Ducky shouts as he pushes Tony back against the pillow.

"Why hasn't McGee called again? You don't think that Gibbs … Gibbs is …" Abby murmurs.

"Abby … don't!" Tony warns.

"Abigail, calm down. Both of you, just calm down! Timothy will call us as soon as he can!" Ducky admonishes as he presses the buzzer for the nurses station.

"What … why … you call..ing the … nurse?" Tony asks as he acknowledges that the pain is becoming worse. _Come on DiNozzo! You can handle a bit of pain!_

"Yes, what can I do for you?" A nurse asks as she rushes into the room.

"Noth..ing!" Tony murmurs. Abby just shrugs her shoulder and then rubs her head which has been aching consistantly.

Ducky pulls the nurse aside and tells her, "They are very upset because they've just heard that their Boss, Agent Gibbs, has been injured. Could you please get them something … strong to knock them out!? If we don't, Anthony is going to get out of bed, and rip his stitches. And Abigail's headache is likely going to get worse."

"Oh! I can see how upset they are. I'll just check with their Doctor's and be back soon. Can I get you something as well? You're also looking quite weighed down." The nurse replies.

"Oh no! I'm fine. At least I will be once these two are taken care of." Ducky murmurs.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a moment with the meds." the nurse smiles as she leaves the room.

"Ducky, what... did.." Tony growls softly.

"Anthony! Not another word!" Ducky warns as he walks to Abby's side and then forces her to lie down in the bed next to Tony.

The nurse returns a few minutes later, a syringe and pills in hand.

Abby protests about taking the pills, but obeys Ducky looks at her sternly. Tony promises to calm down but Ducky insists that he needs a painkiller.

"Damn it … Ducky! Don't … do … this!" Tony grimaces as the needle penetrates his hip.

"You need to rest Tony. Both of you do." Ducky says as he places a hand on Tony's shoulder trying to placate him.

"Du…cky!" Tony growls in anger as the sedative/painkiller starts to take effect.

As soon as Abigail and Anthony are asleep, Ducky leaves their room. He instructs the FBI agents at their door to keep a close eye on them. Then he hurries over to the ER to find out how Jethro's doing.

---------------------------------------

Jenny is in a full on panic as the ambulance rushes towards Bethesda. The EMT ignores her constant questions as he works on keeping Jethro alive. Gibbs' blood lose is a major concern and Tom advises the ER Doctors of the situation.

As soon as the ambulance arrives at Bethesda, Gibbs is rushed straight into surgery. This makes Jenny panic even more. A nurse, seeing how upset Jenny is, helps her into the ER waiting room, just as McGee and Ziva rush into the ER. Ducky also arrives at the same moment.

"How is Jethro?" Ducky asks, a bit out of breath.

"Director, are you okay?" Ziva asks as she notices how distraught Jenny is.

"Mam?" McGee asks as he sees Jenny sway. He grabs her by her arms and helps her into a seat. Ziva gets her a glass of water and she accepts it gratefully.

"What happened in the ambulance, Director?" Ziva asks.

"Jet… Jethro was so … still!" Jenny says.

"Jenny, what do you mean?" Ducky asks with rising panic.

Jenny just stares off into the distance, reliving those horrible moments.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Gibbs gasps and then he goes … still!_

_Tom, the EMT, places an oxygen mask over Gibbs' face and than rapidly checks his vital signs again._

"_What's wrong?" Jenny asks as she holds onto Gibbs' cool hand. _

"_Mam, please let me do my job!" Tom reprimands her. _

_She looks at Gibbs again. He is not moving at all. He's chest doesn't even rise with each breath that he takes. He seems …Lifeless!_

_She watches Tom examining Gibbs' head wound and changing the bloody dressing for a clean on. As he moves the blanket to check Gibbs' side, Jenny notices that blood is staining the sheets on the gurney._

"_He's still bleeding! Do something!" Jenny shouts at Tom._

"_Lady, calm down" Tom growls as he immediately attends to Gibbs' side. As he wipes the wound, Jenny sees Gibbs' raw, ripped flesh and blood just continues to ooze out. Jenny feels nauseous and looks away. She caresses Gibbs' forehead, and is convinced that Gibbs is colder._

"_He's so cold! Can't you give him something to warm him up?" Jenny shouts. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Director, snap out of it!" Ziva growls as she slaps Jenny's cheek. McGee and Ducky are stunned, but Jenny doesn't even realize that Ziva has slapped her.

"What?" Jenny asks as she looks around the room.

"McGee, can you please get us some coffees. I'll go and see if I can get any information on Jethro's condition." Ducky says as he stands up. Once he and McGee leave the room, Jenny buries her head into he hands and allows her tears to roll down her face unhindered. Ziva watches her and kneels in front of her.

"Jenny, shhhh. Gibbs will pull through this." Ziva says as she hugs Jenny, awkwardly.

"I … don't want … to loose … him! I … can't … loose him! Not now! Not after... we've finally... connected again!" Jenny whispers in between sobs.

"He's the one you used to talk about in Cairo, yes? The one you said was the love of your life?" Ziva asks.

Jenny looks up sharply at Ziva.

"It's okay. Your secret's save with me." Ziva assures Jenny.

"Thanks!" Jenny replies. As she wipes her eyes, she says, "I better pull myself together, before Dr Mallard and McGee get back."

That said, Jenny stands up and makes her way to restroom to wash her face.

---------------------------------------------

The next 2 hours are the longest 2 hours of Ducky's life. The nurse had confirmed that Jethro was in surgery and he was listed as critical. Then she had suggested that they wait in the OR waiting room. Jenny seems to have calmed down and Ziva and McGee keep themselves busy, by following up on the case with Fornell and Pachhi. Just as Ducky was dozing in an uncomfortable plastic chair, he hears the waiting room door open suddenly.

Everyone stands up immediately as a wary Doctor approaches them. He looks tired and his green gown is blood strained. McGee swallows as he thinks about how much blood Gibbs has lost. Jenny looks at the Doctor's face trying to guage how bad the news is going to be. When the Doctor remains quiet, the NCIS team start questioning him at once.

"Doctor, how is he?" Jenny anxiously asks.

"When can we see him?" McGee asks, as he tries to be strong.

"How bad is he?" Ziva asks fearing the answer.

"Doctor?" Ducky asks as he sees the deflated, defeated look on the Doctor's face.

"We tried everything we could, but he was just too weak. I'm sorry, but he didn't make it!" the doctor says before shaking his head sadly and leaving the room.

"_Jethro!"_ Jenny cries out as she collapses into Ziva's arms.

"_Oh God! How could this be happening?!"_ Ducky exclaims as McGee helps him to a chair.

McGee and Ziva stare at each other for a moment. Their expressions mirror each others. Tears roll down their cheeks as they try to control their reactions, knowing that Ducky and Jenny need them now.

-------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

That's it for this chapter...

Stay tuned for the next one ... I promise that it's going to be interesting and full of emotion... and remember to Review soon.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Author's note :**_

_Thank you for all the Reviews and concerns expressed for Gibbs._

_Here's the next installment… _

_Enjoy and please Review ASAP…_

----------------------------------------------------------

Jenny cries uncontrollably as Ziva holds her, murmuring soothing words to her. Ducky looks 10 years older as he sits slumped over in his chair. McGee places a hand on Ducky's shoulder, trying to offer the older man support.

Just than a nurse enters the room. She is taken aback but the scene in front of her.

"Agent Gibbs' … Family?" she asks.

"Yes!" Ziva says as she stands up.

"When can we see him?" McGee asks, feeling that he has to see Gibbs to believe that he is gone.

"In a few minutes, we are just finishing up with him." the nurse replies with a smile.

_What the hell are you smiling for? _Ziva gets annoyed with the nurse's attitude.

"How bad were his injuries?" Ducky asks needing to understand what killed Gibbs.

"It's a long list but the worst injuries were a fractured scapula bone with severe back trauma, a severe concussion and we had to remove his ruptured spleen. He suffered excessive blood lose which lowered his blood pressure and caused him to go into shock. He was also hypothermic and in extreme pain. But at least he isn't in any pain now." The nurse says with a sigh.

_Yeah, he isn't in any pain now because he's DEAD! _Ziva wants to scream.

"When can we take him… home? We need to make arrangements..." Jenny whispers in a strained voice.

"Oh ... that will depend on the Doctor's. There is still a lot to do, papers to sign, etc. We are moving him to …" The nurse continues to say as Ducky interrupts.

"the Morgue? I want him transferred to NCIS, to my autopsy lab." Ducky insists.

_Oh God, Jethro! I never imagined that I would have to do an autopsy on you!_

The nurse frowns as she looks at all of them strangely.

"Why would you want to take him to your autopsy lab?" she asks totally puzzled.

"To do the autopsy on him, of course! What is wrong with you? Surely you know that I'm the Medical Examiner at NCIS!" Ducky growls in frustration.

"Mmm, I better get the Doctor. I think the stress is really getting to you." The nurse says as she turns around to leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Of course we are stressed out!" Ziva growls.

"Our Boss just died! How would you be reacting?" McGee shouts, finally giving voice to his anger.

"WHAT?!" The nurse exclaims, as she looks in shock at all of them. "Who told you…" the nurse tries to continue but is interrupted by a Doctor that rushes into the room.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you were Lt Bartlett's family. He is the man that died on my OR table. I'm really sorry about the mix up. I'm sure that your colleague's Doctor will be out to give you an update in a moment. Once again, I'm really sorry about this." The doctor apologizes and then leaves the room.

Jenny, Ducky, Ziva and McGee stand in stunned silence for a moment before all of them start talking at once.

_"What!" ... "How!" ..._ _"That doctor in an absolute imbecile!" ... "I'm going to Kill him!"_

"What did he just say?" Jenny shouts, silencing the rest of the team. _Can it be? Are you alive, Jethro?_ _Oh God Jethro! Are you ALIVE!!_

"Why don't all of calm down and I'll get you something warm to drink. I'm really sorry for what Dr Purdey put you through. I don't understand how such a mix up could have happened." The nurse apologizes as she finally understands what happened.

"Listen lady, you better give us the information we want right now! Is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs ALIVE or … DEAD?!" Ziva growls as she grabs the nurse's collar. Just than a Dr Troy enters the room.

"Ziva, let her go!" McGee shouts as he pulls Ziva off the nurse. The nurse looks at Ziva with fear in her eyes, as she backs away and bumps into Dr Troy.

"Answer the question!" Ducky demands, as he runs out of patience.

"Special Agent Gibbs is alive!" Dr Troy quickly answers as he tries to defuse the tension in the waiting room.

Smiles of relieve break out across everyone's faces. Ziva growls as she throws her hands around McGee's neck. Jenny and Ducky hug each other as well.

"How is he doing?" Ducky finally asks as he realizes that they could still lose Gibbs because his injuries are quiet extensive.

"As of 5 minutes ago he was listed as critical, but stable. He is currently being moved to the ICU ward." Dr Troy informs them.

"Take us to him, Now!" Jenny order as she finally gets her emotions under control.

"He is weak and needs to rest. So we can only allow 2 people to see him at a time and only for 5 minutes at a time." the nurse advises them, from a position of safety next to Dr Troy. Ziva glares at the nurse, while the rest of the team ignore her.

"Follow me." Dr Troy says as he opens the waiting room door.

"How are you planning to treat him?" Ducky asks as he and the rest of the team follow the Doctor towards the ICU ward.

"We are giving him blood and fluids to counter the low blood pressure and shock he's suffered. We are also giving him antibiotics, muscle relaxers and painkillers. He's hooked him up to a nasal canula and, oh yes, we have him in a back brace to stabilize his fractured scapula and traumatized back." Dr Troy states.

"Is he responsive or have you sedated him?" Ducky asks.

"He did wake up in recovery a few minutes ago. We will not be sedating him as that could lead to complications since he has a severe concussion." Dr Troy responds to Ducky's question.

"Yes, you're right!" Ducky confirms.

"Unfortunately this means that the pain will spike at certain times but we'll monitor Agent Gibbs around the clock and his meds will be adjusted as necessary. When you see him he will probably be groggy and disorientated, and he could be in pain. So please don't be alarmed." Dr Troy advises them and then looks pointedly at Ziva and Jenny.

"Just make sure that you take care of the pain quickly, then I won't have to do anything ... drastic!" Ziva warns.

Dr Troy just nods at her asthey arrive at Gibbs's room.

"Director, you and Dr Mallard should see him first." McGee says as he pulls Ziva aside.

Jenny nods and Ducky smiles softly, before they enter Gibbs' room.

-----------------------------------------------

_**Author's note :**_

_That's it for this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the twist._

_The next chapter sees Gibbs ... awake & ... in pain ... it will also look at the team's reaction to having him back..._

_So stay tuned and remember to Review ASAP..._


	37. Chapter 37

_**Author's Note :**_

_Thank you for the reviews. You guys are great!_

_Regarding Pachhi – Why do people get hooked up on such small things? Anyway, Yes I know that he died in Season 2 – but for the purposes of this fic, he is alive and he and Cassie are partners and they work at NCIS head Quarters. There, I hope that Badger Girl and Special Agent Pacci are happy now…_

_Warning : Jibbs sentiments expressed…_

_Here's the next chapter …. Enjoy and please Review asap…Thanks!_

------------------------------------------------------

The room is cool and the colours are stark. The sounds of the various beeping machines is annoying and reassuring at the same time. The nurse standing next to the Gibbs' bed nods her head, indicating that Jenny and Ducky may approach the bed.

Gibbs is lying at an angle on the raised backrest of the bed. He looks so pale and his lips quiver as if he is still cold even though there are two blankets covering him. The cut on his forehead looks purplish / red and that side of his face is swollen. As the Doctor warned, Gibbs has 4 IV lines, 2 hooked up to his jugular vein and 2 in his right arm. His chest seems elevated but that is as a result of the back brace which is stabilizing his back and shoulder. His abused left arm is slightly raised on a pillow lying next to him.

"_Mmmmm_." Gibbs moans out softly. "_Pain!…shshh…Cold! shh shh_…" Gibbs murmurs as he shivers continuously.

"We are giving him warmed fluids, so he should start feeling warmer soon. I have also arranged for heat packs to be placed in the bed. They should be arriving any minute now." The nurse reassures Jenny and Ducky.

"What about the pain meds?" Ducky ask as Jenny lightly caresses Gibbs' head.

"I have just given him a shot of morphine, but we do not want to sedate him, so I will administer smaller doses as and when he needs it." The nurse replies.

Gibbs turns his head towards Jenny's warm hand and his eyes flutter open. Jenny is so happy and relieved to see his eyes open that tears just roll down her face.

"Jethro…" Jenny smiles through her tears. She leans forward and kisses him on his cheek trying to convey all the love and fear she feels for him.

"_shh shh, Jen!" _Gibbs shivers. _Are you… really here! Where is .. here? Mmmm … this pain! And …cold!_

Gibbs' head seems to be stuffed with cotton wool but his face is tight and sore. His back and side are on fire, yet the rest of him is so cold. And now he is seeing visions. Visions of _Jen…touching him… kissing him…_

"Jethro, love, the pain should lessen in a few moments and they will get you warmed up real soon." Jenny whispers through her tears.

"_What…. shhhh…. happened?"_ Gibbs asks in a thick voice not really sure whether he is talking to Jen or her vision.

"Don't worry about that right now, Jethro. You need to rest and regain your strength." Ducky says from the other side of the bed. Gibbs shivers and looks at Ducky. He blinks as few times and finally realizes that, yes, Jen and Ducky are really here.

Ducky smiles compassionately and takes Gibbs' uninjured hand into his as he pats it gently.

"Here we go. These should warm you up in no time." The nurse says as she lifts the covers and places warm packs all around Gibbs' body.

"In a few minutes, I'm going to get you something warm to drink." The nurse smiles as she records Gibbs' vital's on a chart at the foot of the bed.

"_Nau…seous!"_ Gibbs murmurs, feeling heat steal into his ice cold body.

"Taking in something will actually help with relieving the nausea." The nurse says as she leaves the room.

"_Tony? … Ziva? …McG…"_ Gibbs questions, as he becomes lucid for a moment.

"Tony and Abby are fine. Ziva and McGee will be in shortly to see you." Ducky says, just as the door opens and Ziva and McGee walk in.

"How is he?" Ziva whispers.

"Is he awake?" McGee whispers as they approach the bed.

Gibbs looks at them, noting the fear, concern and …. love in their eyes.

"_I'm….. okay!"_ Gibbs says in a slightly stronger voice, wanting to put them at ease.

McGee blinks compulsively as Ziva lets her emotions show by moving in front of Jenny and kissing Gibbs lightly on the cheek.

She whispers, "It's good to have you back, Gibbs."

The warmth from the heat packs saturates Gibbs' body, making his drowsy. The morphine also seems to be taking effect as the pain, although still there is not as sharp as earlier.

"Boss… I'm sorry that I didn't get to you… sooner!" McGee whispers as he places a hand on Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs looks up at him and murmurs, "Not … your … fault, Tim."

Then his eyes roll close and he sighs for the first time without shivering.

_Thank you Boss! _McGee mentally communicates glad that he didn't lose his Boss, his mentor, his father figure, today.

"Ducky places a hand on Ziva's shoulder and an arm around Jenny's waist.

"We should let Jethro rest." Ducky says as the nurse walks in.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs needs to rest." The nurse says as she approaches Gibbs with a mug in her hand.

"Agent Gibbs, you need to drink this." She says. Gibbs opens his eyes and says, "Later…"

"Now would be better." The nurse insists. Jenny approaches her and takes the mug from her hand

"Jethro, just have a few sips. It will make you feel better." Jenny says as she caresses his head lightly."

Gibbs looks at her and gives her a drowsy half smile. Then he whispers, "_Anything ...for ... you, ... love_."

Jenny smiles down at him surprised by his smile and his words. Ducky raises his eyebrows and Ziva and McGee grin at this interplay between their Boss and the Director.

"Mm," Jenny clears her throat when she sees the team smiling at her. "Here, take a sip." She continues as she holds the straw to Gibbs's lips. He sips slowly as his eyes focus on Jenny. He gives her a puzzling look, conveying love and mischief, as he sips the delicious, warm liquid. She forces him to take a few more sips, before taking the cup away and wiping the corner of him mouth with her finger tips. He turns his head slightly and kisses her finger tips.

"_Thanks…"_ he sighs with a soft smile on his face as he drifts off to sleep. Jen smiles down at him and kisses his cheek again as she thinks _Oh Jethro,_ _you look just the way you did in Paris, after you had been shot. Helpless yet mischievous and absolutely adorable._

When she looks up, she finds Ziva grinning at her. Ducky and McGee tune away but not quick enough to hide their smirks, as they head out of the door. Jenny blushes as she looks back at Gibbs.

_Everything is going to be okay now. Sleep well, my love. I'll be back in a few minutes. _Jenny promises, as she leaves the room.

-------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note :**_

_That's it for this chapter._

_Stay tuned for … more Jibbs and Tiva in the next chapter._

_And please Review ASAP…_


	38. Chapter 38

_Author's Note : _

_Thank you as always for the great reviews._

_Here's the next chapter... We are nearing the end so there will be more Jibbs and Tiva._

_Enjoy and ... Review ASAP. Thanks..._

---------------------------------------------

The next 24 hours pass in a blur of pain and discomfort for Gibbs. Where initially he was cold, now he is burning up. The nurse assures Jenny that this is a normal reaction to all that he has been through and that they are treating the fever in addition to his other injuries.

As Gibbs floats in and out of consciousness, he dreams about and remembers bits and pieces of his ordeal in the basement and the remembered pain overwhelms him as much as the actual pain does. He feels like he is trapped and there is no way to escape the heat and pain. His back feels like it is caught in a vice and this adds to Gibbs' feelings of being trapped.

But every time he feels he can't take any more, he hears a soothing voice and feels a cool hand on his brow or on his cheek and soft lips against his lips. When he opens his eyes, he always finds Jen's concerned, caring face looking down at him.

Jen is his only anchor in this world of pain and heat. Her words sooth him, her touch calms him, her presence makes him feel …. s_afe!_

------------------------------------------------------

Despite being ordered by Jenny to go home and rest, McGee, Ziva and Ducky take up residence in the ICU waiting room.

As the sun is rising the next morning, Ziva makes her way to Tony's room. Abby is still fast asleep and Ziva pulls her covers up, over her shoulders. Tony on the other hand is restless and agitated. His blankets are bunched up at his waist and he has a light sheen of perspiration coating his face.

"Aaahhh!" Tony moans as he comes awake suddenly.

"Tony… shh. It was just a dream. _Shh Mon Petit…"_ Ziva whispers as she caresses his head. Tony takes a few seconds to calm his irratic breathing and then he remembers everything that has happened.

"Gibbs?" Tony asks in a panic as he tries to sit up.

"_Argh!!!" _Tony moans out in pain as Ziva forces him back against the pillow.

"Gibbs is alive." Ziva urgently says, as she holds Tony's face in her hands and makes him focus on her.

"You ... you wouldn't lie to me about this, would you Ziva?" Tony suspiciously asks.

"I would never lie to you about this or ... anything else." Ziva replies as she caresses his face. "Gibbs is in the ICU, listed as stable. He has been floating between sleep and wakefulness for the last 24 hours. The Director is with him." Ziva states.

"What condition is he in?" Tony asks.

Ziva tells him what happened, understanding that Tony needs to know. Tony's eyes glaze over as Ziva speaks and in the end all he feels is intense anger. Anger at himself for not being there to help Gibbs, to watch his six. Anger at Dangari for hurting Gibbs. Anger at the 5 officers who started this whole mess.

"I ... I want... no... I need to... see Gibbs... Now!" Tony demands as he stares at Ziva.

"Okay. I'll see if I can find a wheel chair." Ziva says as she stands up. Tony holds onto her hand causing her to look back at him. He looks more serious than Ziva has ever seem him before.

He pulls her hand towards his lips and he kisses her open palm. Ziva sighs, relishing his touch.

"Thank you for being honest with me and for ... being here for me... even though I let all of you... I let all of you down." Tony whispers.

"Tony." Ziva sighs as she moves closer to him. "Ahh, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this and none of us blame you for any of this, least of all Gibbs." Ziva continues as she leans towards Tony and once again places her hands on his face.

"The first thing Gibbs asked about when he came too was you, McGee and me. He cares about us, more than you can imagine. He is like a big boar and we are his wayward pups." Ziva says.

Tony looks at her and a ghost of a smile crosses his face.

"I think you meant to say, he is a big Daddy bear and we are his wayward cubs." Tony says.

Ziva looks at him and replies, "Exactly!"

And then she leans closer and whispers, "And you are the most wayward of the lot, but I think that that's why you are perhaps the most special."

Tony looks at her and thinks, _You see right through me and you know exactly what I need to hear. You're amazing and I want to get to know you ... all of you ... much better!_

Ziva senses and feels the change in Tony. He lifts his hand and caresses her head, as he pulls her hair loose. Then he moves his hand to back of her head and pulls her the last few millimeters to his mouth.

_"Ziva!"_ Tony murmurs as he brushes his lips lightly across her lips. Ziva sighs as she moves her hands into Tony's hair and leans a bit more firmly into his embrace. At first he just caresses her lips with his own. Then he traces the seam of her mouth, asking for entry. Ziva parts her lips willingly and welcomes Tony's probing tongue into her mouth.

They continue to taste and invade each other's mouths until they hear Abby's loud gasp and apology, "Oh! Oh wow! Who would have thought? I mean. Oh I'm sorry for interrupting. Don't stop on my account. I could leave the room. Really, Tony, Ziva I'll be out of here in a..."

Just then McGee walks into the room. He finds Tony and Ziva, forehead to forehead, panting slightly and blushing, while Abby rambles on about interrupting them. Ziva and Tony glance at McGee and know the exact moment when he realizes what Abby is talking about. He blushes, embarrassed to have walked in on this.

"I... Ducky.. That is.." McGee tries to say as Abby gets out of bed and insists, "Tim, let's go and get some breakfast. I'm famished."

McGee looks from Ziva to Tony as they smirk in the face of his discomfort, while Abby tries to drag him out of the room.

"Is Gibbs okay? Did something happen to him? Is that why you're here? Answer me Probie!" Tony suddenly asks, as he realizes that something could have happened to Gibbs in the last few minutes.

"Nothing's happened to Gibbs. In fact, he is doing much better. Ducky just wanted me to check in on you and Abby and see what was taking Ziva...so long. I means.." McGee blushes again.

"Tony wants to see Gibbs, so we were just ... discussing the best way to get him out of bed." Ziva replies.

"We'll get you a wheel chair. We'll be back in 5 ... 10 minutes." Abby quickly says and than she drags McGee out of the room.

Once they are alone. Tony once again wraps his hand into Ziva's hair, but this time she leans forward without any prompting and she kisses Tony in a way that leaves him in no doubt about her intentions to explore this ... attraction between them.

----------------------------------------------------

"Yes, you walked in on them after I actually woke up to their mouth to mouth resusitation session. I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself." Abby confirms as they approach the nurse's station and arrange for the wheel chair for Tony.

"Yeah, I guess stress makes people react in unusual ways." McGee replies.

Once he, Abby and Ducly are seated in the cafeteria, McGee and Ducky proceed to give Abby a detailed update on Gibb's condition.

----------------------------------------------------

Ziva helps Tony out of bed and into the wheelchair. She warns him about Gibbs' numerous IV lines, the back brace and the limited pain meds that he is getting. They she asks Tony, "You sure you want to see him now. You could wait another day."

"No, I need to see him now and I need to make sure that he is okay." Tony replies. Ziva nods her head, kisses Tony's brow and then wheels him to Gibbs' room.

Tony takes a deep breath as he enters Gibbs' room. The first thing that strikes him is the incongruaty of the scene. Gibbs, ususally such a strong and invincible man, seems totally ... vulnerable. Jenny sees Tony and Ziva at the door. She looks back at Gibbs and sees that he is sleeping again. Then she heads for the door and says, "Stay with him as long as you like. When you're done call me from the waiting room."

Ziva wheels Tony towards the bed and than she says, "I'll wait for you outside." She kisses Tony before leaving him with Gibbs.

_Oh Boss! _Tony sighs as he takes Gibbs' hand into his and squeezes it lightly. _Thank God McGee found you in time! I don't know how I would have reacted if you had not pulled through this!_

At that moment, Gibbs opens his eyes and looks at Tony. He murmurs, _"You okay, DiNozzo?"_

Tony nods his head in affirmation, unable to speak past the lump in his throat.

Gibbs murmurs, _"Good!"_ before closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

Tony smiles in amazement as he thinks, _Boss, after all you've been through, __you're more worried about my recovery? You're the best!_

Tony spends the next half an hour, watching over the man whom he has come to respect as a Boss and mentor and love as a father.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note:_

_That's it for this chapter._

_I think that there is one more chapter left... So Stay tuned and review ASAP... Thanks!_


	39. Chapter 39

_Author's note:_

_Thank you, Thank you, Thank you - for all the reviews, advice, criticisms, comments and support throughout this story. They have all helped be to improve my writing and to keep me motivated and excited about writing._

_This is the final chapter and is focused on the team and the pairs - Jibbs and Tiva._

_Enjoy and Review ASAP and look out for my new story titled: "The Unknown!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------

As the days pass, Gibbs becomes more and more restless. He starts snapping at the nurses and growling at the Doctor's, insisting that they discharge him. His side is healing well, as are the numerous punctures along his left arm and back. The back brace has been removed and replaced with a cast, which he will have to keep on for 3 weeks, until the fracture in his scapular bone has set. Although still lightheaded and nauseous occasionally, Gibbs' head injury has also healed without leaving any permanent damage.

DiNozzo and he are now sharing a room and at first Tony is thrilled because he is able to keep an eye on Gibbs. He understands exactly where Gibbs is coming from with regards to wanting to get out of the hospital. But now 3 days later, he thinks that the confinement and the lack of his usual brew of caffeine, is adding to Gibbs' discomfort.

So when Ziva and Jenny arrive at around 10am that morning, Tony insists, "Director, Gibbs needs some vitamin D. Please take him out of this room and get him a strong cup of coffee. Because the lives of these poor nurses, is at stake, if you don't!"

"Are we being grouchy again, Jethro?" Jenny asks as Gibbs glares at Tony.

"I'll ask the nurse for a wheelchair." Ziva says as she makes for the door.

"I'll walk!" Gibbs insists.

"You'll sit in a wheelchair, or we won't be going anywhere." Jenny firmly states. She knows that the Doctor has allowed Gibbs to get out of bed and walk around the room a few times a day. But there is no way she is going to risk him falling and injuring himself, especially when she knows that he is not yet as strong or stable as he would like them to believe.

Gibbs looks at Jenny deciding whether to challenge her on this or not. But the need to get out of the room overrides his need to argue.

"Officer David, you waiting for an invitation or something. You heard the Director. Get the damn chair!" Gibbs gruffly says.

Ziva smiles and says, "It's really great to have you back, Gibbs." Then she leaves the room to go and find a wheelchair.

----------------------------------------------

Once Jenny gets Gibbs out of the room and into the hospital garden coffee shop she orders two coffees. They spend a few moments in silence just enjoying the sun.

Gibbs has remembered more of his ordeal with Dangari and it has taken a major stain on him emotionally and physically. For the first time in his life, he feels like he needs a break. Knowing how out of character this is for him, makes him become angry and confused. To compound matters, he remembers making love to Jenny and he doesn't know how Jenny feels about what happened. She has been in, to see him everyday and she spends most nights in an uncomfortable chair next to his bed.

_Why? Why are you doing this and where will this lead? _Gibbs ponders as he drains his cup of coffee.

Jenny sees the emotions flirting across Jethro's face. She knows that he is going through a rough patch and that his team as a whole will need time to heal and recuperate from this. She desperately wants to help them but most of all she wants to help Jethro.

"You okay?" She asks a few minutes later as she pushes the wheelchair down a paved garden path, on the hospital grounds.

"Yeah, I just want to get out of here!" Gibbs replies.

Jenny smiles as she stops the wheelchair in front of a bench. She moves to sit in front of Gibbs and she takes his good hand into hers, surprising him.

"Jethro when you are discharged, you will be moving in with me. No, just hear me out!" Jenny insists as Gibbs starts to protest.

"We have a lot to … discuss …" Jenny says as she looks at her hand in his. Then she looks up into his eyes and whispers, "and …to … explore!"

Gibbs stares back at her needing clarification about what she is means.

_Are you really saying what I think you're saying? Do you mean exploring … this thing between…us?_

"Jen, explore what exactly?" Gibbs softly asks.

"This!" Jenny sighs as she sits forward on the bench and leans in towards Gibbs. She stops a millimeter away from his lips and repeats, "This!"

Then she closes her eyes and presses her lips to his. Gibbs allows her to lead the kiss, enjoying the soft insistence with which she traces his lips. He sighs as he parts his lips and allows her to caress his tongue. Then he places his good hand in her hair, holding her head still as he takes the lead, delving in and out of her mouth with mounting passion. Jenny moans and returns his kiss, infusing it with everything that she feels for him.

They break apart suddenly, to the whooping and hollering of a rather special Goth girl.

"McGee, I told you! You owe me 50 bucks!" Abby shouts as she grins at Gibbs and Jenny. McGee looks flustered and wishes that he could just shrink away and pretend that this never happened.

Gibbs glares at Abby, annoyed that she interrupted them. But when he sees the joy and love in her eyes, he can't help but grin. Jenny blushes a bright pink but when she looks up into Gibbs eyes, she decides that she doesn't care if the team knows.

_I'm not going to let you slip through my fingers again. No! Not this time!_

She leans into Gibbs' embrace again and pecks him on the lips, totally ignoring Abby and McGee. Gibbs is stunned for a second before his lips curl under her ministrations and he gives himself over to the kiss.

"Abby! Let's go!" McGee whispers, wanting to give them some privacy.

"Wait Tim, I just need you to take a photo of them for my scrapbook!" Abby whispers loudly back.

Gibbs and Jenny spring apart quickly and find Abby grinning from ear to ear.

"I just wanted to make sure that even though you were otherwise engaged, you would still be aware enough should anything hinky be happening around you." Abby says.

Jenny and Gibbs look at each other and back at Abby and then all of them look over at McGee and burst out laughing. McGee has tuned as white as a sheet, as he waits for either Gibbs or the Director to fire him. But all they do is … laugh!

"You're safe for now Elf Lord. That is, if you destroy any pictures that you may have already taken." Gibbs says as he tries to control his laughter. Once they have calmed down, Jenny suggests that they better get Gibbs back to his room before the nurse sends out a search party for him. Abby and McGee accompany them back to the room.

-------------------------------------------

In the room, the curtains have been drawn around Tony's bed and Dr Ziva David is busy making her patient, Agent DiNozzo more comfortable. As Jenny wheels Gibbs into the room and Abby and McGee follow, they hear, Tony moan out. But it is not a moan of pain. Gibbs indicates that the rest of them should remain quiet and all of them listen to the exchange between Tony and Ziva.

"Mm, Ziva, your hands are amazing!" Tony moans.

"How does that feel, _Mon Cheri_? Are you ready for me to make it harder?" Ziva murmurs.

McGee almost groans as Abby grins and Jenny smirks. Gibbs stares in shocked silence at the curtain around Tony's bed.

_Ziva and Tony! Well there goes rule number 12, out the window!_

"Oh yes, you've got the exact spot! Oh yeah, deeper, longer strokes. Mmm mmm YES!" Tony moans and gasps.

"Oh Tony, I have dreamed of touching you like this and when you're out of here, I'm taking you home with me." Ziva says.

"Aaahhh, is that a promise, Officer David?" Tony asks as he sighs in pleasure.

"You should be afraid Tony because once I have you all to myself I will not be so gentle with you. And I'm a very demanding woman and you will have to …." Ziva would have gone on expect for the sharp in take of breath that she heard from the other side of the curtain.

"Oh no! Ziva don't stop!" Tony moans as Ziva pulls away.

Ziva gets off the bed and opens the curtain. Then she gasps in horror as she sees Gibbs glaring at her and the rest of the team trying to hide their smirks or horror, in the case of McGee.

Gibbs looks around Ziva at Tony. He is sitting up on the bed with his hospital issue gown open are the back. His back is covered with a white residue, which is also coating Ziva's hands and there is an open tub of cream next to him.

"Oh thank God you were just massaging him!" McGee exclaims as he heavily flops into the chair next to the door. "I thought we had walked in on you making lo…" McGee stops short as Abby slaps his arm.

"What! Oh… Oh crap I think I need a drink!" McGee growls as he stands up and leaves the room, to the laughter of the rest of the team.

"I'll take care of him!" Abby promises as she turns to leave the room. Then she turns back and looks at the 4 people grinning at each other.

"Director, Gibbs you should continue what started out in the garden and I'm really happy for you. Tony, Ziva I hope that you make a go of it because I think you are really good for each other. This is so great everyone I love is falling in love with each other. Oh I'd better go and find Tim, before he faints of something." That said Abby leaves the room closing the door behind her.

"Mmm Ziva, could I use some of that cream. I think Jethro would enjoy a back rub just as much as DiNozzo did a minute ago." Jenny smirks as Gibbs looks at her with a mixture of disbelief and anticipation. Tony and Ziva look at each other, happy about the blossoming relationship between Gibbs and Jenny. As Jenny helps Gibbs into bed, Ziva suggests taking Tony out to the garden.

"It seems like the sunlight and open air works wonders." Ziva grins as she wheels Tony out of the room. Even before the door closes, Gibbs pulls Jenny close and murmurs, "You have no idea, Ziva!" Then he proceeds to kiss Jenny and she returns his embrace with wholehearted delight.

-------------------------- The End --------------------------


End file.
